Numb
by Fireflylitsky
Summary: Izumi hasn't spoken in years. Outcast by her foster family, she runs away in search of her real home only to be captured by Akatsuki. She has no choice but to stay with them, her secret is more valuable to Akatsuki than she knows. Language/adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

The vivid memory of that night clouded my dreams and blocked my throat of every word pressing its way up. I wished my mind would tear the memories out like splinters and throw them away, forever to be lost. I opened my eyes slowly and let a huff of air escape through my slightly ajar mouth. The crickets played on as the orchestra of the night, their music serenely invading my ears. That's the one thing I didn't mind about this place, crickets always sound the same no matter where you go, it was like a piece of home. I sat up to inspect the night sky—a midnight blue hue filtered throughout. The moon was big, the clouds parted in avoidance as if afraid of its enormity, and the stars pulsed in a silent rhythm that matched the slow beating of my heart. Sometimes I felt like one of those stars—silent but watching, off in the distance, too far for anyone to touch. And eventually you forget that it's even there. I sighed at this thought and rested my head back on the thin pillow beneath me, letting the image of the stars blind reality and send me into my favorite feeling—unconsciousness.

Though it never seems to last long enough.

"Get up, Izumi." A voice pierced through my serenity and shattered the perfection of my dream world. I opened my eyes dully and peered over to the door where _she_ was standing. I called her my mother but to me it was just another word without meaning. I once knew the meaning of mother but now it only remained in my thoughts and memories. Every day it became more difficult to remember.

She glared at me as I watched her face lifelessly, not bothering to move anything other than my eyes which remained flickering on her face.

"It's Sunday," she stated in a cold voice that no longer had an effect on me. I knew what Sunday meant—cleaning day. And me being the only daughter—only child—it was my duty to clean the house. Or at least, that was her explanation.

"You might as well get up and make yourself useful for once Izumi, it's not like you have anything better to do." She tapped the door frame with the palm of her hand softly as she pushed off and walked away, leaving me to get up and get dressed.

Like she would know if I had anything better to do, it's not like she ever pays attention to me. The only thing she notices is when I'm doing something wrong. I swung my feet over the side of my bed lazily, letting the tips of my toes brush against the cold wood floor, textured and weathered with age. Hazy rays of light pushed through the dirty window, revealing the dust that danced about the air in its own broken rhythm.

I pulled open my dresser drawer, revealing a few neatly folded garments lined up side by side. Grabbing whatever was on top, I tugged it over my head and pulled it down my stomach, taking a second to straighten it out. A plain black tee—I guessed it would match my hair and eyes well enough. Next came the pants, I stepped into a pair of baggy red sweats that ended just below the knee, and threw on some black sandals. Shutting the open drawers with my hip, I glided over to my bed, tugging the sheets back into place and re-fluffing my pillows.

"Izumi." Her boring voice sounded from down the hall in somewhat of a yell. I guessed she was in the living room and didn't feel like getting up. And she says _I'm_ the lazy one.

I stepped quietly out into the hall, shutting the door behind me, and strode into the living room where—just as I figured—my _mother_ sat lazily on the couch.

"I have a grocery list sitting on the counter," she nodded in the direction of the kitchen, "when you finish cleaning, head into town."

I nodded and retreated back into my room, the only bit of peace I ever had. It was small, but I didn't care, it was the only place I could call my own. My parents didn't really come in often, only if they needed me for something. Staring in the mirror, I examined my face in silence—strands of black hair tickled just past my shoulders while my obsidian eyes shown mysteriously back at myself as if holding in secrets. The skin laid soft on my face—untouched for so long—while my lips remained fragile and uncertain. A birds chirp from outside shattered the quiet that had settled comfortably in the room.

I was used to the quiet, in fact I preferred it.

Suddenly woken up from my slumber of thoughts, I sighed and turned from my mirror, heading out the door. Cleaning was long, boring, and tedious. Mother wanted everything perfect—how disappointed she must be in _me._ I tend to think that because I was not the perfect daughter she had hoped for, she tried to make everything else perfect, just to make up for it. I sighed and finished cleaning the house, my minds thoughts creating a blur of events that made it easy to lose track of time.

"Don't take too long Izumi, I need that food for dinner." _She_ called out dryly when I grabbed the paper off the kitchen counter. I flashed the back of my hand as I walked out the door, the grocery list held in the other.

The town was busy that day. Dust flew from the ground in wake of peoples hurried feet. But everything was the same as it always was. I walked through the town like a ghost, unnoticed and uncaring. It wasn't long before I had everything on the list and found myself taking the scenic route back home. An earthy scent sat heavily in the air as I meandered through the woods. It was relaxing and peaceful. The trees seemed to sway in rhythm as if speaking with one another, which was probably true. I was sure of it as I had some sort of strange connection with nature.

The light breeze nipped at my heels the entire way home. Staring at the front door, I forced myself to climb the few stairs leading to it and quietly push it open. I stopped and stood still as I listened to the conversation occurring within.

I could always tell when she was talking about me, something about the tone of her voice. It was dead and spiteful, dripping with regret and detest.

"I just wanted a daughter—a normal one. Linnie was so perfect…" She trailed off as fathers voice droned on, spitting out cheap words of comfort I could find in any book.

Linnie was their first daughter, their blood daughter. I had seen pictures—in fact I saw them every day—as they were sprinkled gloomily throughout the house. The only room without some sort of memento was my own. She had been young when she died, about 6. It was winter and a lot of people were getting sick, I guess she was one of them.

"I'd rather have just the memory of a dead child than that _thing_, Izumi!" she spat my name as if it would leave a bad taste in her mouth.

I listened motionless—it used to hurt me when I heard her say things like that, after all, I was adopted shortly after Linnie's death. How could I replace such a _perfect_ daughter? But I've grown numb to the feeling—to everything. They were mourning parents, grieving the loss of their only daughter, then I came along. No one knew where I was from or how I got there, but when mother and father saw me they immediately offered to take me as their own. I assumed it was to help ease the pain of their loss, or in other words, to _replace_ what they lost.

"I know honey…" father grumbled, getting tired of saying the same old things to her.

"For heaven's sake! Give me a child with some life in her eyes! Who will _speak_ once in a while!" her tone became somewhat hysterical. My lips curled slightly into a dull smile. Oh what it was to smile—not that I would know.

It's funny because everyone just thought that I was mute when I first arrived. They took me in all loving and caring, prepared to learn sign language. It was three weeks after I had lived with them that they found out I wasn't mute at all.

I remember it quite well actually.

We were all sitting at the dinner table, it was about three weeks after I had been found on the outskirts of town and taken in by mother and father. I ate silently while mother and father held a boring and mundane conversation.

"I want to be a ninja." I blurted out recklessly. Mother and father stared at me in awe.

"Izumi, you can speak?!" She was elated, looking as if she made some brilliant new discovery.

"I want to be a ninja." I repeated, my voice low and soft, yet stern and determined.

----------------

That was a really bad night for me. Let's just say I didn't get what I wanted, and for that, I haven't spoken to them since. It's their fault that I get no sleep, spending all my nights training by myself out in the woods.

Her spiteful voice brought me back to reality, muttering something about me being worthless. I didn't let it get to me because I knew that it was true. At that moment something hit me. It was like the fog lifted from my mind and for once, I knew exactly what to do. I set the bag of groceries down inside next to the door and stepped back outside, shutting the door behind me. That was the last time I would ever see my house.

It was like some heavy straining force was lifted from my chest. I felt free to do whatever I wanted, to live however I wanted. And the first order of business would be to find something I had been dreaming of ever since I left it—home.

The trees all began to look the same as I passed by them in a blur. Hours passed as memories flashed through my head, my mind desperately trying to figure out where home even was. How can I go somewhere without knowing where it is?

When I arrived in the village of Konoha, I was incredibly young and didn't even I know how I got there. I just know that something terrible happened in my home village and I was sent away from the massacre. My real parents were both dead, that I was sure of—just a feeling in my gut. But I knew that home still existed somewhere, I had such vivid memories of my life in the mountains—secluded from most civilization, but happy on our own. My people in the small village were strongly connected with nature, I guess you could say we had some sort of natural affinity with our surroundings.

My breath escaped me in ragged gasps and my feet pulled behind me as if chained to balls of iron. Maybe it was time for some rest, I had been running going on five hours at that point. Thirsty and tired with no clue where I was and no clue where I was going, I leaned against a rock and shut my eyes, listening to the sounds of the forest. Whispers fluttered in the trees as the wind told them secrets, crickets chirped in tune with the tree frogs, accompanied by a skittering of feet clambering up a tree. This was my Mozart, my Beethoven.

My eyes remained closed as my mind began to lull into a vacant lot, soon to be replaced with wild imagination that only sleep could produce. However my vacant lot wasn't so vacant after only a few moments. Footsteps echoed into my ears and drilled into my hollow mind.

_Who is out walking at a time like this? It must be near midnight by now._

The distant voices grew nearer.

"How much further do we have to go, un?" One voice whined as his sandals scuffed through the dirt.

"How many times do you have to ask that? We're almost there." Another voice answered, dull and flat.

There were only two people from what I could hear. But why? Why were they out so late in the woods like this? If it was for travel or business purposes they would have taken a more direct route. I felt uneasy about the situation and decided to lay low. I sucked in a piece of the crisp coolness that floated in the air and held it as their footfalls drew near.


	2. Chapter 2

There were only two people from what I could hear. But why? Why were they out so late in the woods like this? If it was for travel or business purposes they would have taken a more direct route. I felt uneasy about the situation and decided to lay low. I sucked in a piece of the crisp coolness that floated in the air and held it as their footfalls drew near.

"I'm beat, can't we take a rest here, un?"

_Nononono_

"Fine."

_Damnit…_

"Hey Sasori, who are we killing this time again?"

Sasori sighed, "everyone."

"Oh yeah, that's right," he said as if just remembering.

I froze. They were going to kill _everyone_? Who were these people? There was a small town not far from our location. That poor village, I didn't know anyone there, but it was still saddening to me. I needed to get away from these psychos, but from what I could tell, they were sitting on the rocks that I had been crouching behind.

"Deidara."

"yeah?"

"Have you felt something strange since we've arrived here?"

I clenched my mouth shut and squeezed my eyes tight, my hands balled into fists, nails biting into my palms nearly drawing blood.

"Well now that you mention it…" his voice suddenly in front of me, "feels like someone been eavesdropping, un!"

I opened my eyes to find this strangers face directly in front of mine. My face held no surprise, only flat anguish. I stared blankly into the man's slightly mesmerizing blue eyes, well eye rather, his other was covered by a sheen of blond hair. A dull red headed man soon appeared just behind him, staring down at me with eyes similar to my own in demeanor, although not in color.

"What are you planning, un?" the blond said as he reached out quickly, grabbing my hair by its roots and yanking me up to my feet. I flinched slightly.

"Hey, I asked you a question." He said, tightening his grip and shaking me slightly. I only looked back at him with a dull luster over my midnight eyes.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" he pushed me backwards with such force that the rock I backed into cracked on impact.

"Kill her, Deidara," said the red headed man, which I now presumed as Sasori. I figured it would come to this.

"Hm, Fine." He said as he approached me casually, obviously not viewing me as a threat. My eyes narrowed and I crouched low, my palms face down on the dirt trampled ground before me.

"What's this, un?" he question, perplexed by my sudden actions.

I squeezed my eyes shut and felt the chakra within me, pulsating outwards through my palms. I stood once again and smirked.

"What's so funny?" Deidara asked before he stared wide-eyed at his feet, now sinking into the earth. I took off in the opposite direction, sprinting as fast as I could.

"Baka, what are you doing? She's getting away", Sasori scolded while looking at his partner, now waist deep in the ground.

"I-I'm stuck, un!"

Their shouting ceased as I pulled far enough away that I could no longer hear their voices. This was the first time that I've ever used that move in battle, or any move for that matter, as I had never actually been in battle. It was my kekkai genkai of sorts, the power to manipulate an existing nature or element. In that scenario, I softened the dirt below him using my chakra so that he would sink. A normal sink hole wouldn't be enough to stop anyone of importance but I also infused my chakra with the dirt so that after they sink into it, it tightens around them, much like a boa constrictor. I had made something as simple as dirt into a dangerous predator.

Before I could even bask in my new found glory, I was knocked to the ground by some sort of explosion. A ragged gasp escaped my lips as I landed hard on my side, cuts and scrapes lining the right side of my face.

_What the hell was that?_

"Don't think you're little quicksand trick is enough to stop the Akatsuki, un" Deidara walked over to me confidently and crouched down to grab me by my hair once more. I stood before him once again, only this time they wouldn't make the mistake of letting me go for even a second.

"Now I'm going to have to kill you," he smiled slyly as he opened his left palm, revealing a tiny clay bird.

"Now open up." He said as he forced it into my mouth and taped it shut.

"Art is a—"

"Wait." Sasori stopped him before walking over to me, his uncaring eyes meeting mine for one electrifying moment.

"Yeah?" Deidara sounded annoyed.

"She could be of use to us. What village are you from and why are you out here?" he directed his questions towards me as he removed the tape and I hastily spit out the tiny clay bird.

"Bang…" Deidara mumbled as it exploded away from me.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Deidara demanded as Sasori's eyes grew increasingly impatient. I didn't respond, I merely yawned before rubbing my eyes with the backs of my hands.

"Aw, is someone tired, un?" he feigned sympathy before slamming me against a tree, his forearm pressed firmly against my throat. "Well too damn bad, now answer the questions. What village are you from and why are you here, yeah?"

I looked him straight in the eye before gazing at the ground in response.

"Why you damn brat!" his fist connected hard with my jaw. I stumbled for a moment, dazed by the blow, before falling to my knees. The pain was incredible as I touched my jaw lightly, my fingers softly trailing over the bruise already appearing. Tears attempted to spring free from their confines within my eyes, however I would not let them go.

"You feel like talking now?" Deidara asked as if he had just said something funny.

I quickly glared up at him from behind my bangs, my eyes mysteriously bright. He smirked, "Oh, now that's a scary look."

"If she won't talk, then we will take her back with us, I think I know someone that will make her talk." Sasori's dull eyes glanced from me to the sky.

"Alright, un. Ready to go, kid?"

I didn't really have much of a choice. I couldn't outrun them, I couldn't fight them, and I certainly couldn't negotiate. I pushed myself to my feet, still dizzy from the punch, I stumbled forward with spots dancing in front of my eyes. Catching myself on something sturdy, I softly groaned and let myself lean into it while I regained my balance and vision.

"What the hell, onna?" Deidara's voice penetrated through my haze, bringing me back into focus. I looked up to see I had been leaning against him, his black cloak nearly consumed my small figure before I pulled away, his hands planted firmly on my shoulders to stabilize me. I nodded wearily and he let go, pushing me back slightly as he did so.

"Let's go then." Sasori announced as he began walking south. Deidara motioned for me to walk so that I was in between him and Sasori, Deidara being the caboose.

I didn't even know where we were going, how far it was and when we would be getting there. Although I assumed it was the nearest town which was about 5 miles away. 5 Miles doesn't sound like a lot, but after you've already ran for 5 hours, fought with Akatsuki, and been punched in the face, 5 miles is a long freakin distance. My legs felt like jello, each step pushing the limits of my bones and muscles within. I couldn't do it.

My knees buckled before giving out, I fell face first, not even enough to energy to put my arms out.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I heard Deidara's voice but it sounded as if it was coming from the end of a tunnel. That's the last thing I remember before waking up.

An unintentional groan escaped my lips as I lifted my head in observation. I sat slumped in a rigid chair, my hands tied behind my back with wire as well as my ankles to the chair legs. My surroundings were about as interesting as the dirt under my nails. There were rock walls, floor, and ceiling, as well as one dim overhead light, its incandescence flickering subtly from time to time. That was about it.

"It's about time." Sasori's dull voice sounded from behind. His footsteps indicated that he was moving slowly, but in my direction. Rounding from behind, he stood before me and stared at me with sullen eyes half covered by his slightly messy red hair. I met his morose gaze with my own, silent yet screaming for no one to hear.

"This will either be very easy, or incredibly difficult. It all depends on you." His words flat-lined as he removed his stare from my own and walked past me, leaving through a creaky door. It fell shut behind him.

It was only moments later that it creaked open once more, however more steps poured in than I could count.

There were four, two of whom I recognized. Deidara and Sasori were led by a man with many piercings and followed by a man with jet black hair and deep red eyes. The pierced man stepped forward ominously.

"As I'm sure you've already been informed, you can make this as painful as you'd like, ranging from no pain at all, to pain that you've never imagined could exist. I am Pein."


	3. Chapter 3

"As I'm sure you've already been informed, you can make this as painful as you'd like, ranging from no pain at all, to pain that you've never imagined could exist. I am Pein."

I stared up at him with a blank expression even while I was shitting bricks on the inside. I was determined not to show weakness, no matter how weak I really was. He took my empty gape as a signal to continue.

"Who are you?" he asserted, barely making it a question.

No response.

"What village sent you?"

No response.

"What is your purpose?"

No response.

His irritation grew quickly, a growl murmuring in his throat.

"Perhaps she's mute, un?" Deidara suggested quietly from behind Pein.

"Well let me find out then," his voice was malevolent as he tore a kunai from his cloak and stabbed it into my leg sadistically and without warning.

An unexpected scream burst through my lips. Like a startled horse out of the starting gate, it raged with intensity. My eyes welted but I refused to open those gates as well. I was so shocked by his sudden action to just stab me without a second thought.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Pein tore the kunai out and took a step back, examining me with a dead gaze. I writhed in pain, my fists clenched hard and my knuckles running white.

"So she has the ability, just not the motivation… or at least not yet," he drew nearer once again, kneeling down to eye level, our faces were just inches apart. My ragged breath blew against his hair like a sick wind. "You _will_ speak." His words made my blood run cold. I was so stupid for thinking I would be okay on my own—that life would always be easy to just get by.

Now I was in over my head, and for once, I was afraid. But I would not speak, not because I couldn't, but because I had no purpose. Their questions didn't interest me, nor would I have the response they were looking for. No one sent me, I wasn't a ninja, and I had no purpose. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Not surprising.

Another scream ruptured from within me, echoing infinitely inside the cramped confines. The kunai was now buried deep within my previously unscathed leg. Spots flashed before my eyes as the pain only worsened.

"Who sent you?" Pein asked in a calm and callous tone. I only cried out again and squeezed my eyes shut.

He dug deeper. I gasped and looked up past Pein, my eyes meeting with Deidara. My face was unintentionally pleading, he looked shocked for a moment, perhaps confused as to why I was looking to him for help. I didn't know either. I didn't know what else to do. His shock retreated only to be replaced by uncertainty.

Pein twisted the kunai, causing my eyes to falter. I squeezed them shut for a moment, when I looked back up Deidara was no longer watching, but staring at the ground in front of him. Sasori was next to him who shared the same look as the black haired man next to him—uncaring.

I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut until he stopped. I let out the last of my crooked gasps as he ripped the kunai from my leg and stood so that he towered over my frail form.

"Itachi, see what you can do," Pein ordered before turning around, "the rest of you may leave."

He lead the way out while Sasori and Deidara followed in suit, neither one giving me a second glance. The door wheezed shut behind them, my attention fell on the red-eyed man, Itachi. A chill ran down my spine, as if his stare alone could produce the icy wind that I swore to have felt. I gulped before glaring back at him, determined to remain strong. His eyes changed, and so did my location.

I was still in the chair, but we were no longer in a room, just an open space that seemed to go on forever. The pain in my legs was unbearable, I took comfort in my mind numbing haze due to blood loss. I guess that kind of thing should scare a person, but to be honest, I just wanted to die. I mean really, what purpose did I have? None. I had no family, no friends, nothing. No one would even notice or care if I were erased.

A pained sigh whizzed past my chattering teeth as I felt the cool blade meet my warm flesh. My stomach.

"Care to talk now, onna?" Itachi's smooth voice pulled me from my lulling unconsciousness against my will. I merely glanced at his face before returning my gaze to the ground. His crimson eyes held nothing of use to me. The blade again. And again. It seemed like forever.

I awoke with a rush, back in the room, and also in terrible agony. Itachi left without a word, the door didn't even creak behind him. It just simply shut.

I was alone once again. I reveled in the silence, not a noise besides my own haggard breathes. And it was then for the first time since I was six that I let it happen… I cried. It was quiet and forsaken, the tears slid down my cheeks gracefully before landing on my legs. I let my head fall forward as I cried quietly to myself, my hair veiling my face from the emptiness. I had forgotten the salty taste of tears.

That's when I noticed it—maybe I wasn't alone.

I lifted my head ever so slightly to peer through my tangle of hair. Scanning the room, I nearly looked right over the small set of glowing yellow eyes that sat almost cautiously in the corner. Realizing I wasn't alone I felt ashamed of my tears, they were intended for my eyes only—and now they have that satisfaction that they pained me so. I gritted my teeth but continued staring into those unmoving yellow eyes.

"_I think she has spotted us."_

"Yes its appears she has, what should we do?"

"_Kill her"_

"We can't do that, we are only supposed to watch."

"_She knows we're here."_

"Yes, let's go for now."

After moments of silence between myself and those brilliant golden eyes, they disappeared and my heart fell once again into the darkness. My stomach growled and painfully curled in on itself in rebellion to my lack of nourishment. I just closed my eyes and let my dreamscape take me, if only for a moment.

I woke up alone again, freezing, hungry, and in pain. Would I make it out alive? It seemed very doubtful, and somehow, I was okay with that. I was at that point where I had completely given up. Even if I spoke and told them the truth, that I was of no use at all—that I had no information—they would kill me anyway.

Those yellow eyes again.

I took my mind from my thoughts and stared at the eyes. They did not scare me, in fact I thought they were beautiful. They tempted me to speak, to ask who they belonged to. I shook my head, inwardly scolding myself for such an idiotic thought. But then again… what did I have to lose?

"Who—," In my first attempt to speak in many years, I immediately gave in to a fit of coughing. The one word that had come out was harsh and raspy. Clearly too much dust had built up over the years, but after what seemed like minutes of uncontrollable coughing, I gathered myself enough to try again. The eyes remained where they were, glinting strangely bright in such a dark room.

"Who… are you?" my voice was still rough and shaky, however I was happy to form a sentence.

The eyes widened.

"She spoke to us, why did she do that?"

"_It could be a trick_"

"Does she really think we are that naïve?"

"_We should tell the others."_

I stared at the eyes for a small amount of time before they disappeared, seemingly lowering into the ground altogether. I sighed under my breath, letting my head fall limp and staring at the ground. I didn't move when I heard the door creak open several moments later.

I recognized the voice as Deidara's.

"We found something interesting in your bag, maybe you'll feel like talking now." He smirked as he stood before me. I looked up at him in response, he was holding a picture out for me to see. It was a photograph taken of me with my "parents" when I was a little girl. I didn't know why I still had it, it meant nothing to me.

"We know who your parents are now, maybe you'd like to say something so that they stay out of harm's way, if you know what I mean," He smirked and looked at me, thinking he finally had me in the corner.

"Those aren't my parents," I retorted boldly, looking directly at him.

He was a bit taken back by this, I could see the confusion plaguing his face like cobwebs that clung to his skin. Shaking his head slightly as if to throw them off, he looked at it again, then me. I could tell he was shocked by my sudden use of vocals.

"So, you're speaking now, un?" He sounded arrogant, like he knew I would give in.

"I am, and those _aren't_ my parents." I reiterated, not wanting to be associated with those people in any way. My voice still held the dust of my throat, devoid of moisture like the crackled ground of the desert beneath a noon sun.

"But they have to be, you're bluffing, un. Nice try but we'll see how much you'll talk when their heads are in here on stakes, staring you down until the day you die."

"Those people… are not my parents. My parents are dead." I said sternly once more, my eyes narrowed as I remembered my true mother and father and let the anguish tear apart my heart.

"Then who are you?

"I'm…," I stalled, it was a good question, and I didn't really have an answer. "I'm no one." I said with a sigh, saddened by this only because of its truth.

Deidara's eyes narrowed dangerously as he took a step towards me. His tall form lumbered over me as I sat slumped in the chair, as I had been for a long time. My eye's met with his and I couldn't help but feel fear. Shadows wrapped around his face like a veil that only his eyes shone through as he began to speak.

"Listen onna, when I ask you a question you damn well better answer me!" His voice boomed and echoed off the walls. I stared up at him blankly, not allowing the fear to translate onto my face. That was one thing I learned from living with those people. No matter what I was feeling, I could not show it, no matter what. Now it was just instinct.

He leaned in close to me so that our faces were inches apart, "Now I'll ask you one more time—who are you?"

The circles under his eyes seemed to spread across his face like a cancer metastasizing at great speed. I stared into his eye before answering. It was brilliantly blue and beautifully shaped, and upon closer inspection, rings of even more stunning shades of blue circled around the pupil. I felt as though I was being mesmerized, but after an agitated noise erupted from his lips, I gathered my thoughts once more.

"I am just a girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, I'm no ninja," I confessed, my voice raw.

He stepped back and examined me in an attempt to decipher how much truth my words held. My eyes held steady on his, unwavering. Suddenly he left, just like that. I was alone once more, but not for long.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers are dumb: No, I don't own Naruto. If you thought I did, I'm flattered, but no.

He stepped back and examined me in an attempt to decipher how much truth my words held. My eyes held steady on his, unwavering. Suddenly he left, just like that. I was alone once more, but not for long.

Murmurs filled the corridor that led to my holding room, and right on cue, the door swung open. It was the same group as before—Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Pein. Pein came forth first.

"So you're speaking now, yes?" He asked calmly.

"Yes…," I murmured, annoyed with the condescending tone to his voice.

"Well then we'll try this again. Who are you?"

"I'm just a girl, Izumi Shikuza, I am not a ninja."

He hesitated for a slight moment before continuing on, "What village are you from?"

"Konohagakure"

"Who sent you?"

"No one sent me, I was… running away from home. That's why I was in the woods." I let my head drop and watched Pein's feet begin walking away. Peeking through stands of hair falling in my eyes, I watched as the four men spoke amongst themselves. The murmurs came to an end and Pein approached me once more.

"How can I be sure that you're telling the truth? If you are truly not a ninja then how did you know the jutsu you used in the woods?" His spiraled eyes stared coldly into mine. I had a bad feeling about this.

"This may hurt," he said blandly as he kicked square in my stomach. The wind flew from my lungs and the chair fell backwards with such force and my head cracked against the ground. An agonizing moan fled from my lips as my head began to pound, and Pein's voice wasn't making it any better.

"You see, it's hard to tell if someone is telling the truth if they have not felt pain. Pain is the incentive for liars to become honest. I groaned through his little speech, the pain throbbing uncontrollably in the back of my head. It was only worsened when Pein grabbed me by the roots of my hair and stood the chair back upright.

He pulled out a kunai and began to shine it with his cloak as he spoke again, "by the time I am done with you, I will be sure you are telling the truth."

"I'm already telling the fucking truth!" I screamed, my backbone growing out of nowhere. He raised an eyebrow to my sudden outburst and brought his face close to mine.

"Screaming will only bring you pain here." His voice was cold and flat, and without warning, he struck.

I yelped as he hit my face hard while holding the chair with his foot so I wouldn't fall over. He hit much harder than Deidara had. My vision began to blur and my head became light as if filled with helium. Blackness consumed me but only for seconds, when I came to, everything was exactly as it was before, only his kunai buried into my leg.

"So who sent you?" he twisted it.

I sputtered my words out through gritted teeth, "No… one…" I began shivering violently and I looked past Pein to the men behind him—all with stone faces—but to my surprise Deidara came forth.

"Pein-sama, this girl doesn't seem like much of a ninja, un. When I hit her in the woods she toppled over like nothing, even a low-grade ninja can take a punch better than her."

"But what about her jutsu?" Pein questioned.

"It's just… a talent, I learned when I was a girl, from my real mother. All my people could manipulate nature." I confessed, no longer willing to endure such pain.

Pein's eyes widened in surprise, it was the first time I had seen an expression on his face other than blank.

"Your people…" He pondered aloud as he tore the kunai from my leg and left the room immediately, leaving three confused men standing before me. Itachi stared at me for a moment, a glint of calculation in his eyes, then left. Sasori and Deidara followed suit, taking one last look at me.

I felt numb, my left leg was bleeding profusely while my other was caked with dried blood from my previous encounter. But all of a sudden it hit me, Pein's reaction to what I said, could he possibly know of my people? Maybe even where they were located before… that night?

The door opened again, only one person entered.

"Come with me," Itachi said as he cut my bindings and stood before me.

He frightened me, whether I wanted to admit it or not, so I would follow his orders no matter what. I was afraid my time was up though, perhaps he was taking me to be killed. I tried to stand, and failed miserably.

I groaned loudly as I hit the ground and struggled to get myself up. Itachi loomed over me, simply watching. I pulled myself to my knees using the chair and pushed myself to my feet. It was as if my veins were filled with kerosene and someone lit the match within my legs.

"Fuck!" I yelled in an attempt to distract myself from the pain.

"let's go," Itachi said as he turned his back to me and began walking slowly towards the door. I stepped away from the chair, but the minute I could no longer hold onto it for stability, I dropped to the ground once more. My breath was ragged and shallow, I looked up to see that Itachi had stopped, his back to me.

In a split second he was gone, and I was lifted from the ground. It all happened so fast that I didn't comprehend what had happened. I looked up bewildered to see Itachi's cold face, he didn't look at me or even acknowledge me, he just continued forward through the doorway, my body draped between his arms.

He laid me on a bed. The room was smaller than my previous holding chamber—I assumed it was Itachi's. The décor was simple but elegant to my surprise. Dark mahogany floors stood in contrast to the cream colored walls that were speckled with various weapons and a piece by Hokusai; The Great Wave of Kanagawa.

"Is that an original?" Itachi looked to me and followed my eyes to the painting.

"Yes," he stated, there was a silence before he spoke again, "You enjoy his work?"

"He's one of my favorites, brilliant. But how did you get a hold of the original?"

"I came across it on a mission, I thought it would look better in my room."

"So, you stole it."

"Yes."

I nodded my head, not much more I could say on the subject. It's not like scolding him would do much good, if anything it would probably get me killed. Itachi, after fumbling through his drawers for a while, finally plucked out some clothes and laid them at the end of the bed.

"Kakuzu will be in shortly to bandage your wounds." He said with his back to me, shutting his drawers. As he walked out of the room I murmered a thank you, he stopped for a slight moment, then continued out, shutting the door behind him.

I didn't know Kakuzu, and judging by the other members of Akatsuki, I couldn't even guess as to what he was like. None of them were similar, in appearance or demeanor.

"Ow!" I yelled as he began stitching my wounds shut. He took a moment to glare at me before piercing through my skin once more with obvious disregard for my comfort.

"That HURTS!" I yelped as I pulled back, which only made it worse.

"Whoever told me you were _quiet_ was a god damn liar, now sit still!" He yelled back at me as he grabbed my leg so I wouldn't move.

Kakuzu was… not really what I expected. Him being the most knowledgeable about medical nin practices, I expected someone a bit more… human?

"Well of course I'm not going to be quiet if you're not going to be gentle!" we glared at each other, his green eyes gleamed darkly and narrowed, causing me to shrink back a little, he smirked. I didn't like this—being afraid—I wasn't used to it. I was used to being able to hide all my emotions, no matter what. But my world had been flipped upside down and I had no control. Part of me was relieved to an extent. Not having to be someone I'm not, I didn't need to pretend anymore. I was sick of trying to be tough, my whole life was just a façade. I averted my eyes finally.

"Some kunoichi you are," he scoffed. I looked up at him to see he was smirking.

"I'm not a kunoichi." He looked at me questioningly before going back to mending my legs, somewhat more gently.

"Well that explains why you're such a pansy," he laughed at his own joke, I rolled my eyes.

"Where the fuck is he!?" Yelling echoed down the hall into the room. Kakuzu froze for a moment before sighing with irritation.

"Kakuzu!" louder this time, drawing near.

"I hate this guy…" Kakuzu mumbled under his breath. I didn't know what to expect because Kakuzu kinda seemed to hate everything, so whether his opinion was valid or not was beyond me.

A gleam of silver was the first thing I noticed when he passed through the door. He was tall and scary looking, his silver hair slicked back revealing his pronounced features, most predominantly—his eyes. They were a strange hue of purple, like nothing I had seen before.  
"The fuck are you looking at, bitch?" I was startled but his sudden rudeness towards me. I mean, it hadn't been a day in the park since I got here, but no one had spoken to me like that. It kind of pissed me off.

"Your ugly face, deal with it." I retorted, feeling a little better to get some anger out. Kakuzu laughed under his breath while Hidan went into a rage.

"Why you little bitch, you will repent to Jashin for such insolence!" he yelled as he reached for his scythe.

"Hidan." The tone of Kakuzu's voice implied something more than just a name. It was a warning, no mistaking it.

"I don't care, she's gettin' it!" Before he could make a move towards me, he was pinned against the wall. I watched in shock as Kakuzus arm flew from his body and held Hidans throat, his feet dangling above the floor, kicking to get down. He sputtered out a few unrecognizable curses before calming down. Kakuzu withdrew his arm back to his body, reattaching it in a matter of seconds, if that, and Hidan glared at him while putting his scythe away.

"What did you want?" Kakuzu asked, clearly annoyed with his antics.

"We have a mission and you're in here trying to get laid or some shit."

My face twisted in revulsion, "you're disgusting!" I shrieked, "ow!"

"Stop moving!"

"Sorry…"

"Whatever, just come get me when you're fucking done." Hidan whined as he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers are dumb: No, I don't own Naruto. If you thought I did, I'm flattered, but no.

I awoke to a rough tap on the forehead. My eyes opened groggily to see Itachi standing over me, I jumped, startled by his looming figure.

"Get up, Pein wants to see you."

"Oh… great," I mumbled, sarcasm dripping from my words. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, my toes just barely grazed the textured wood grain. I tied my hair back before letting my feet press against the cold floor. It was painful to stand but bearable at least. Kakuzu had given me an ointment to speed my recovery before wrapping my wounds. Itachi's clothes hung loosely on my body, which was annoying 'cause I kept having to hike up the pants.

I had figured out by now that I wasn't going to be killed, and in fact, I was perhaps needed somehow by this organization. I had tested the waters a little with Hidan, and Kakuzu's order to stand down confirmed my guess. Now it was time to figure out exactly why I was there.

"Follow me," Itachi said before passing through the doorway. I followed in silence through all of the corridors, twists, and turns, until we finally reached a large black door. It opened even before Itachi knocked. Pein looked past Itachi, his eyes like vortexes drawing me in.

"Come in, Izumi," I did as he said. Itachi did not follow, and the door was shut behind us with a wheeze. I felt like it had taken the breath from me, sucked under the crack of the door, leaving me gasping to regain it as I sat down where he directed me. He sat at his desk directly across.

"Tell me about your people." He asked in a demanding tone. I guessed he wasn't the type to waste time with small talk.

"There isn't much to tell," I could see he was already annoyed. It wasn't that I was trying to be difficult, it was just that I couldn't really remember much. Not wanting him to stab me, I decided I'd better say something else.

"It's just that… I don't really remember." He looked at me to continue. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"I was five when it happened…"

"What happened?"

"Everything was destroyed. It's all a big blur, but I remember we were attacked—I don't know who did it though. We were peaceful people, not trained in combat, secluded from other civilizations… we never expected anything to happen to us." I stopped playing with the hem of my shirt and looked up to Pein who was staring at me with a stoic face, however his eyes were calculating.

"Where was this?"

"If I knew, I would have gone back. I blacked out during the battle, and when I woke up, I was in the woods, far away from my home. That's where I was found and taken in by a family in Konoha. I don't know how to get back…" I trailed off and stared at the ground.

"Your ability is special, is it not? Do you understand it?"

"A bit… I can manipulate all elements of nature, but only if they are already present. I have no ninja training and never really learned much about controlling it… just what I did on my own."

Things were silent for a moment until I decided to ask something.

"You know where I came from, don't you?"

"I have an idea. I once heard about a group of people who lived in the mountains, their whereabouts were unknown, however they had great abilities—a certain connection to nature that was unparalleled. They were called the Ten'yo. Rumored they were here on this planet to protect god's creation of nature. They received their gift from the water that the mountain produced."

"The spring…" I whispered, a memory suddenly flooding back to me. "We all used to drink from the spring, they said it was special."

"So you _are_ the last of the Ten'yo." He affirmed out loud. I stared at him in horror.

"Wh-what do you mean _last_?"

"Well during the attack you spoke of, they were wiped out."

"But how do you know if no one knows where it is? They could have survived!"

He sighed in annoyance, "it's sad that I know more about your heritage than you do."

"It's not my fault," I defended, my eyes locking with his fiercely. He smirked, apparently amused.

"The spring you spoke of is legendary, sacred, if you will. Should one try to drink from it without permission of the Ten'yo, your soul will be taken and recycled into nature. None of the attackers returned from that mountain. It is assumed that they killed all of the Ten'yo without knowing about this curse, and when they drank from the spring…" he didn't continue, I understood.

"Oh…" I paused and looked at him wearily, "so what do you want from me?"

"You will lead us to the spring and let us drink, after that I will free you in light of your service."

I stared at him in repulsion, "I will not! I don't even know where it is, you know that!" I shrieked, pounding my fists on the table.

"You will stay with us until you find it." He asserted calmly. I knew this wasn't going to go anywhere.

"I don't know where it is," I reaffirmed, hoping to point out that minor detail to show his severely flawed logic.

"You had forgotten about the spring until this conversation, am I right?"

I nodded, "so what?"

"Itachi is going to help you remember using his sharingan."

"What?! No way am I letting him do that to me again!" I stood up abruptly and slammed my palms against the wood. Breathing heavily and leaning over his desk, I glared at him intensely, examining his face as he examined mine.

"You will calm down right now," he demanded, leaning in slightly towards me. I sudden chill jolted me and I sat down again, still glaring.

"He won't be using it to hurt you. However if you don't comply, he will."

A thick silence settled, I shifted in my seat.

"You may leave."

"Whatever…" I mumbled as I stood from my seat and limped out of the room. I shut the door behind me and realized that I had no clue where I was.

"This _would_ happen to me…" I mumbled to myself as I passed through corridor after corridor. Taking twists and turns not knowing where they led. Eventually I found myself at a staircase.

_I definitely don't remember going up any stairs…_

I huffed loudly in frustration. You'd think they'd give me a tour guide or something if they're gonna be keeping me hostage or whatever. I turned around on my heel only to bump into something very tall.

"Sorr—" I stared up at the giant blue man before me, his grin was wicked across his face, stretched in place with teeth pointing.

"What is a little girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked playfully with a heavy hand on my shoulder. At first it was the catch me from falling, but now I feared it was to keep me from running. I couldn't fight, or run, so I had to bluff.

"Oh you know, just cleaning!" I did my best to attempt a genuine smile, but apparently it came off as pain because he asked if I had a headache.

"No no! You boys are just so messy, it's all this dust! Achoo!" I laughed nervously, "see?" I took a shaky step back as he loomed over me.

"I- uh… I…" I stuttered as he took another step forward and I fell back even more until I hit the rock wall behind me. Who the hell was this guy?

"Cleaning lady, huh? Somehow… I doubt that," he grinned again, his teeth glinting mysteriously bright in the dim light. He slammed his right hand against the wall next to my face, I flinched as he did so, and again when he pinned the left on the other side, boxing me in.

"You look more like dinner to me," he moved his face closer to mine.

I panicked, not knowing what to do, and cornered against the wall. I shut my eyes and wished I could just disappear. A bizarre feeling whirled inside of my stomach as I felt like I was falling.

"What the hell!" The blue man's voice faded out and I suddenly landed with a thud. Opening my eyes, I scrambled to my feet and began frantically patting myself all over to see if I was still alive. Before I even had a chance to figure out what had happened, a familiar voice shattered my thoughts.

"Can I help you?" Sasori sounded confused and irritated.

"Oh!" I yelped, taking notice of him sitting on the bed to my right. I clapped my hand to my heart and breathed in heavily.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what just happened, there was a blue guy, and he wanted to eat me or something, and I closed my eyes, and now here I am, I don't know what happened? Do you know what happened? I don't know what happened." I stumbled over my sentences during my severe case of verbal diarrhea, spitting the words through gaps in my heavy breathing.

Sasori just stared at me for an awkward moment before asking, "What?"

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, leaning against the wall, slapping my palm against my forehead. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Hey have you seen—"

"Ah!" I shrieked as the blue man entered the room.

"There she is!" he lunged towards me and I leapt out of the way, scrambling under the bed as fast as I could.

"Oh no you don't! I'm hungry!" He grabbed my ankle and yanked me out, causing a terrible pain in my leg. I thrashed around and latched onto the foot of the bed as a last resort.

"Let go!" he yelled over my screams.

"No! get off me! I don't want to be eaten!" He suddenly let go, I fell back onto the floor with a thud.

"Wait what? You thought I wanted to eat you?" The man began laughing raucously, his hand on his stomach to ease the apparent pain of laughing so hard. Even Sasori laughed a bit.

"What the hell is so goddamn funny?" I demanded.

"I'm hungry, I wanted you to _cook_ dinner," he managed to get out his sentence through laughs. I glared at him for a moment before trying to stifle my own giggles. It had been so long since I'd laughed, it was a weird feeling.

"Well why didn't you just say that?! And Sasori!" I looked to the red head from my position on the floor, he raised an eyebrow in questioning, "Why didn't you stop him?!"

Again, they just burst out laughing.

"If I did that, we wouldn't be laughing right now, would we?"

"Ugh!" I threw my arms up in defeat.

"So she's the one leader was talking about?" The blue one asked Sasori. He nodded.

"I'm Kisame," he said as he reached an arm out to me, "sorry about all of that," he grinned. No he wasn't.

"Izumi," I replied as I took his hand, expecting it to be slimy or something, they were rough, but not wet. I hissed softly through my teeth as I stood. You could faintly see the blood from my wound seeping through the bandages and pants. Great, thanks Kisame.

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked as I stumbled when he let go, unaware of my previous torturing and wounds that he had opened up.

"Just give me a second…" I said, more to myself than to him as I held on to the corner bed post.

I heard Sasori sigh from the bed and shift. Without warning his arm was around my back as he scooped me up.

"You opened her wounds, baka"

Kisame stared in confusion, following me and Sasori from the room. "What wounds? I didn't know!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers are dumb: No I do not own Naruto. If you thought I did, I'm flattered, but no.

A week had gone by and I was feeling more at ease with my new environment. I'd been confined to bed rest for the entire period, depriving me of any sunlight since we were located underground. I felt strange without it, like something was missing about me. Pein said it was my heritage and my connection with nature. However he wanted me healed quickly so that I could begin the process of remembering, whatever that involved. The only thing I knew about it was that Itachi was the only one capable of bringing my memories out, I didn't understand but I was told that I would see why when it happened. The complex was peaceful most of the time, however I was told that it was rare and not to get used to it. I assumed it was because Hidan and Kakuzu had been away on mission and would be arriving today. Oh joy.

"So what's on the menu today, shorty?" Kisame rested his elbow on the top of my head and craned his neck to see into the pot.

"None of your business," I stuck my tongue out and brushed him off.

"Aw c'mon, it smells so good though," he whined and gave me the scariest pouty face I had ever seen.

"Kisame… first off, that face will never work on me. Ever. Let's get that straight. Secondly, it's a surprise, so shoo shoo!" I waved my hand at him and he sulked over into the living room, grumbling something about how hungry he was. It wasn't really a surprise, I just wanted to get rid of him, besides, anyone with a nose could tell it was meatball sub night.

Within the hour, everyone had filtered into the kitchen.

"Okay guys, dinner!" I yelled so everyone would hear.

"It's about time we had a woman in the house, un" Deidara licked his lips while preparing his plate, everyone else following suit.

"What did you guys do for food before me?" I asked while sitting beside Kisame at the end of the table.

They all just groaned at the thought. I giggled, "Wow, that bad huh?"

Sasori shot me a deadly look, "You have _no_ idea." It only made me laugh even more.

Just as we were having a nice dinner together…

"What the fuck! I come back and you're all eating without me!" Hidan burst through the door looking angry as usual. Kakuzu followed quietly, slightly perking up at the site of fresh food.

"Where'd you guys order from? And why is that dumb bitch still here?" I sneered at him as he put his stuff down and came over.

"Actually this dumb bitch has been cooking for us, pretty good too, un," Deidara certainly had a way with words… screwing them up at least. It's like he would say something meant to be nice, but somehow make it insulting at the same time.

I coughed to clear my throat and raised my hand to talk, "I'd actually like to point out that I'm not a dumb bitch, thanks."

Some of the guys laughed, Hidan didn't even hear it. He was too busy piling his plate with food. Disgusting. He caught the look I was giving him.

"Hey fuck off, I've been on mission for a week,"

"Whatever…" I cleared my plate and left the table. Too much testosterone for me. Although I generally liked most of the guys, they all had something unique about them. Sasori was very level-headed and calming to be around. Deidara, his partner, was quite the opposite—not as vulgar as Hidan, but still up there. He was entertaining to keep company, and once in a while he was nice (emphasis on once in a while). Pein was a business man, no-nonsense, which I could relate to because that's how I lived half my life. Kisame was fun to joke around with, I never had to worry about pushing his buttons, as opposed to his partner. Itachi was interesting… he was always calm, but I had a feeling it was just the surface I was seeing. I hoped to see more the longer I stayed, he was holding something back. Zetsu was quiet, I hadn't really talked with him because I could never find him, apparently he was away gathering information a lot of the time. Kakuzu was fun to get going because he won't actually do anything about it, I think he knows when I'm teasing though. Hidan… let's not get into it.

But for the first time since I had left my home, I felt… comfortable. It was a strange, but I was beginning to like it.

Itachi came over and sat on the couch next to me after dinner. I didn't acknowledge him though, I always felt tense around him, not because I was afraid, more because I never knew what he was thinking. Did he want to watch something specific? Should I change the channel? Did he want to talk? I just didn't know.

"Izumi," he said calmly, I looked up at him in response. His eyes were always amazing to me. Of course I had known about Itachi before coming here, being that I lived in Konoha, but I had never actually seen the sharingan. It lived up to every expectation in my mind, and that wasn't such a good thing for me the first night I had arrived.

"We will begin the process tomorrow." I already knew that, I didn't know why he was telling me. But I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, do I need to do anything for it? I don't really know what's going to happen." I asked, a certain timidity to my voice.

"No, just meet me in my room at 9am." His eyes flickered over my face once before getting up.

"Okay."

Deidara quickly took his spot. "What a fucking weirdo, huh?" he asked while simultaneously stealing the remote from my tiny fingers.

"Hey!" I shouted as I tried stealing it back. He held it over his head as if I wouldn't be able to reach it.

"Really smart Deidara!" I said as I simply stood on the couch to reach it. Although as smart as that seemed it didn't really work. Deidara stood too, and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Hah, you're one to talk onna," he smirked as I wind milled my arms in a sad, _sad,_ attempt to retrieve the remote. He yawned and began flipping through channels with his free hand.

"That's not fair!" I cried. He looked at me, his smile growing wider as he took note of my reddened face and heavy breathing.

"You're actually trying, aren't you?" he asked between laughs. "Ugh!" I screamed as I reached out as far as I could to the remote. His arm remained extended with my forehead on the other side of it.

"Just give up, un". When I refused, I felt something wet on my forehead. "Ew! Deidara, you totally just hand-licked my forehead!" I stepped away and began frantically wiping it with the bottom of my shirt. When I deemed it dry enough, I glared at Deidara who was staring at me oddly.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged and sat back down with a smug little grin plastered across that face of his. I huffed in defeat and plopped back down on the sofa, crossing my arms and blankly staring at the screen in front of me, not even registering what was on it.

"Aw, is little Izumi mad at me, un?"

"No!" I yelled in anger.

"I don't know, un. You sound pretty mad," he jeered playfully. I didn't want to look at him, but I didn't want to watch girls gone wild either, so I turned my head to see him pouting. I will openly admit that his pout is much more effective than Kisame's—who's looks like the front cover of a horror movie. But I didn't drop my glare, I held it until I noticed something.

"What's behind this?" I asked as I reached out to move the hair covering the left side of his face. He pulled back at first, but let me move it when he realized my intention.

"It's my scope."

"Why do you always wear it?" I asked, feeling the scope and allowing my fingers to trace the shiny edges. "I don't know, I just do, why?"

I shrugged, "just wondering what it would look like without it." I mean sure, I could have guessed, but you never really _know_ until you see it. He could be missing his other eye and wearing that thing as a cover up! Or even missing that entire part of his face! Maybe a little extreme… but whatever, it was possible. He stared at me with uncertainty for a moment before removing the scope. His hair fell back into place. I brushed it away and stared at the blond.

His eyes were so brilliantly blue, it was astounding. I stared at the tiny rings that ran around his pupil as if they could hypnotize me. After several moments of examining him, I noticed he was doing the same to me, and became suddenly very self-conscious. I pulled my hand away rather jumpily and turned face forward once again.

"Oh," was all I said. I could feel him still looking at me like he was boring a hole through my head with his eyes alone. I turned to him and snapped, "What are you looking at? Jeez," before getting up and storming off. I could hear Hidan in the distance asking "What's her problem," and Deidara responding, "Think she's on her period."

I scoffed to myself, hah! Very funny Deidara, I've never heard that one before! Men. You can't live with 'em, can't li—actually, I think its fine just like that. The only problem was that I now had nowhere to go. I'd been sleeping on that couch, now Deidara was out there, and I didn't even know what I got so worked up about to begin with… maybe I _was_ getting my period. After wandering down countless corridors, I finally came to a dead end having absolutely no clue where I was. You'd think after being in this place for a week I would know the layout. It was like a fucking labyrinth though.

At that point I was tired. Tired of walking, tired of trying to find my way out of wherever I had gotten myself, just _tired_. So I sat down for a second, but seconds turned to minutes and sitting became laying, and before I knew it I was passed out.

Whispering sounds scratched at the back of my skull, gently bringing me into wakefulness. Blinking my eyes open, I involuntarily let out a startled yelp as bright yellow orbs danced inches from my face.

-

Thanks everyone for the reviews so far! They really help me stay motivated so keep reviewing ^^ If there's anyone specific you would like to see Izumi with, leave a review saying so!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and added me to your favorites so far, I really appreciate it more than I can explain. It gives me fuel to keep writing I guess you could say ^^ **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I only enjoy it immensely. Period.

Whispering sounds scratched at the back of my skull, gently bringing me into wakefulness. Blinking my eyes open, I involuntarily let out a startled yelp as bright yellow orbs danced inches from my face.

"What the hell?" I cried as I scooted back against the wall with my hand over my drumming heart. Zetsu cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Did we scare you? _It was funny_."

"Yeah, you could say that," I said somewhat sarcastically, still waiting for my heart rate to drop.

"What were you doing here?" He inquired out of honest curiosity.

I looked around and remembered that I had gotten lost. "I guess I got lost and just fell asleep here."

"Would you like me to take you back?" I was hesitant but he seemed sincere. His darker half had been relatively quiet at least. "Yeah, thanks", I smiled at him and stood up, finally realizing how cold I was.

"You're not frightened?" he questioned, seeming somewhat stunned at my response. I looked at him for a moment, examining his expression. He was childish in a sense, often showing genuine confusion over the simplest of things, I kind of liked it, it made him feel more real.

I shook my head, "I trust you." He smiled, and despite his pointed teeth, it was not wicked nor menacing. He rose from the ground so that he towered over me. I resisted the urge to shrink away.

"Come in," he urged as his venus trap opened, and extended an arm to me. I wasn't expecting this, a simple walk back would have sufficed, but I didn't want to offend him after making him so happy. He took my hand in his, it was nearly twice the size. Pausing with me to look, he turned my hand over gently in his and traced the lines of my palm with the tip of his pointer finger. His hands were remarkably soft I'll admit, it took me by surprise.

"So tiny…" he said quietly, before giving me a small pull. I stepped into his arms and the plant cage enveloped us. It was dark but calming, although the air was somewhat sticky, it seemed to cling to my throat before being expelled.

"This may feel strange since you're not used to it. _It's going to hurt._"

"What will?"

"Travelling underground. Hold on" his voice was soothing, but warning at the same time. I clutched the fabric gathered around his chest and felt his arms loop around me. I reveled in his warm until the feeling set in. It was sickening, my stomach twisted and my head buzzed. Everything was spinning even though my eyes were closed. And suddenly, it stopped, which should have been a good thing, but it was far too abrupt. My organs tangled together and crashed against my rib cage—or at least that's what it felt like.

The trap opened and Zetsu released his hold on me. I tumbled from the plant, landing on my side in a fit of coughing.

"Jesus, what the fuck?!" Figures Hidan would be there to witness me at my finest. I wouldn't really care normally, but I knew with him yelling that everyone would come in wondering what was going on. Sure enough…

I had lifted myself to all fours when the nausea hit me. I groaned loudly through my coughing.

"Zetsu, did you transport her?" Itachi's voice was the first I heard beside Hidan's.

"We didn't mean to hurt her… _She's going to be sick._"

I clutched my stomach with one hand as my back arched violently, my first heave producing nothing but a volatile gagging noise. Voices began to surround me but I couldn't tell them apart, everything was muddled together as my stomach churned fiercely. I faintly felt someone's hands pull the hair from my face as it all came out. My throat felt as though on fire, it spread into my nasal passage as well. Sickly heaves made way for the matter released. By the time I had finished, everyone but Pein was in the living room watching me.

I breathed in deeply, "water?"

Kisame was at my side holding a glass out for me, I thanked him and rocked back onto my heels. Someone slipped an arm under me and helped me to the couch where I sat. It was Itachi, "are you okay?" he asked, calm as usual. I nodded wearily and glanced around the room, everyone stared at me in silence before Hidan had to open his big mouth.

"That fuckin reeks! You better clean that up, bitch."

"We have subordinates for that, un," Deidara snapped, to my surprise. I knew he could be nice sometimes.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Two in the fucking morning," Hidan scoffed, as if I had woke him up from the best sex dream ever.

"You were already up, quit complaining!" The burning in my throat persisted. I recomposed myself before adding, "I'm sorry to wake all of you…"

"You should sleep," Itachi instructed. I nodded and everyone left the room, eyeing me wearily. Holding the cool glass of water against my forehead, I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. What a night. I glanced around for a spot to set down my drink so I could get to bed.

"I'll take it, un," A voice came from behind me. His hand dipped down and plucked the half-empty cup from my hand. I watched as Deidara moved to the kitchen, disappearing into a perpendicular hallway. I sat still, listening to the sounds from the kitchen; a splash of water into the sink, the run of the faucet, swishing water and soap in the cup. The water shut off and Deidara emerged once more, staring at the floor with a slight grimace on his face. Two sets of footsteps sounded distantly from the opposite direction.

"In here," Deidara called out before leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. Two gruesome looking men appeared from the corridor behind me. One carried a mop and the other, a bucket filled with assorted cleaning products. I turned my attention to Deidara, who was watching them very intensely as they began to clean the mess I had made.

"Man, we gotta get back on leader's good side," one of the men mumbled, clearly unhappy with his chore. His form was hulking, covered in leathered red skin pulled taught across his bulging muscles. The scars ran through him like lighting and every step he took was thunderous. He turned slightly and noticed me for the first time. His eyes flickered over my frozen form, I felt as though Medusa had set her gaze upon me. Our eyes connected for a terrifying moment, his were the blackest I had ever seen, with bright red pupils that sat diamond-like in obsidian. His lip curled into a smirk. I hadn't noticed how much I had shrunk back into the couch.

"Finish your job," Deidara said bluntly, glaring hard at the black eyed-man while keeping his composed demeanor. The man's smirk quickly faded and dripped down his face into a sullen grimace one more. Deidara glanced at me apprehensively before turning his attention back to the men who were nearly done.

I assumed that these were some of the subordinates that lived in the lowest floors of the complex. I was told not to wander down any stairs because it would be a very bad place to end up. I never really understood until now. These were just two out of who knows how many men that lived down there, and trust me when I say they didn't seem like pleasant company.

When I turned my attention to Deidara once more, he was in the same position that he had retained the whole time.

"You should go to bed, Izumi," he said as he watched the men gather everything. They were finished.

"Right…" I mumbled quietly as I pulled my legs up and huddled into a ball on the couch. I pulled a blanket over me and closed my eyes. The flickering light of the muted TV flashed throughout the room in silence. Unbeknownst to me, two tiny golden planets sat distantly and unwavering in the darkest corner of the room. They watched in silence as I dreamt.

Sleeping wasn't difficult for me which was surprising. When I awoke, I felt refreshed and the pit in my stomach had dissolved over night. I squinted my eyes to make out the time on the television—7:55. For someone who liked to be unconscious so much, you'd think I would sleep longer. I had to be up anyway however, it was my first day of this so-called remembrance training. The wet spot on the floor was now dry, erased of all evidence of anything even happening there. I was hoping that would be an indication that everyone had just forgotten about the whole thing.

No chance.

"Hey _Ralph_, what's cookin'?" Kisame entered the kitchen and rested his elbow on the top of my head as he peered into the frying pans that sizzled on the stove.

"Very funny Kisame," I said as I ducked out from under his arm and continued to move the bacon around the pan.

"Aw come on Izumi, you know I'm kidding," he grinned at me while ruffling my hair. I stuck my tongue out through smirking lips while shoveling the bacon onto a giant plate and cracking eggs into the greased pan.

"So are you excited?" He asked while wiping his top lip of coffee.

"Excited for what?"

"Itachi didn't tell you? We have a mission and leader wants us to bring you."

**Shortish chapter, I know =/ if you want another one quickly, just yell at me via review and I'll post it up soon ^^' otherwise I'm a bit of a procrastinator XD thanks for reading 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. End of story.

"Itachi didn't tell you? We have a mission and leader wants us to bring you."

My eyes suddenly grew bright as if a light shown brilliantly from behind them, it would be my first time outdoors in over a week. "Seriously?" I questioned excitedly, part of me waiting for him to say, "No, not really," and burst out laughing at my misfortune. "You know I can't tell a lie," He smiled.

I scoffed at his last comment but kept smiling until I remembered something. "But wait, I thought Itachi was supposed to train me?"

Kisame shrugged, "I guess we're just doing it on the road then."

"Works for me," I agreed while scooping eggs and bacon onto his plate. "You want toast with that?" I asked.

"Yeah, sausage too, and some fucking hash browns," Hidan called from down the hall.

"I wasn't talking to _you_," I sneered at him while dropping Kisame's plate in front of him.

"Does it really fucking matter? Just do it, and don't get any puke in my food." He laughed under his breath at his own joke. It wasn't funny.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess you'll just have to get it yourself then," I said while shoving an empty plate into his stomach. He ripped it out of my fingers and quickly grew very ominous, the darkness in his face spread as he loomed over me. I flinched at the abrupt shatter of the plate against the wall, and pushed myself against it as well. The rock was cold and rough against my frail skin. His palm crashed against the wall next to my face and he lowered his, our eyes tied together by this invisible force.

"Hidan…" I heard Kisame warn in the background.

"You better fucking learn how to speak to me, bitch. Learn, and learn quickly." His mysteriously purple eyes glinted menacingly from behind the shadows of his sunken and shadow-immersed face. I swallowed hard as he brought his face even closer to mine—his hot breath whispered against my face. I knew the fear could be seen in my eyes, but I just couldn't look away.

I was startled by the sudden appearance of a hand on Hidan's arm.

"Sit down, Hidan," Itachi said boldly as he pulled Hidan's arm away from the wall, allowing me to slip out from in front of him and tend to the nearly burnt eggs popping in the pan. I gave Itachi a quick grateful look as he sat at the table.

The rest of breakfast went smoothly and before I knew it, I found myself sitting in Leader's office with Itachi and Kisame.

"Your priority is to follow through with the assassination of Ki'dan, he is a man of knowledge in the land of mist that needs to be taken out for our advantage. During the mission it would be wise to buy the girl some clothes of her own, although she must always wear this in public."

Pein pushed an article of clothing across the desk towards me. I grabbed it hesitantly and inspected it—a long black cloak devoid of any red clouds. I looked at Pein curiously.

"We don't need to announce to the world that you are now in our possession, it would be best for you to keep a low profile for the time being."

I nodded and gripped the hooded cloak in my lap.

"Lastly, Itachi will train the girl when there is a chance. Be sure to stay off the beaten path when travelling. That's all."

-

"It's been so long!" I cried out with my arms in the air, looking up towards the brilliant blue sky. It was the end of winter, still a chill breeze clinging to the air, but the sun shone as a warning to the cold that it must leave soon. Kisame glanced around, unimpressed by the beautiful weather. "Whatever floats your boat, kid."

"I resent that," I glared at him. He raised an eyebrow in questioning. "I'm no kid, just cause I'm small doesn't make me a kid."

"Really? You coulda fooled me, you're a little weakling like a kid," he grinned, I knew exactly what game he was playing, and I was buying right into it.

"I am not!" I cried out defensively with my hands at hips, struggling to keep up with their fast pace.

"Prove it," he smirked as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey, that's not fair!" I yelled as I beat my fists against his back, doing more harm to my hands than him.

"You can't even get down, what a weakling," he laughed boisterously at my pathetic attempt to inflict any pain on him.

"Stop, that tickles!" He yelled while laughing, clearly just messing with me at that point. "Alright, you win," I huffed in defeat, letting my body go limp. He chuckled under his breath as he let me back down. I noticed Itachi glance at us from the corner of my eye. He didn't look amused, but not annoyed either which I guessed was a good thing.

I now knew why these guys were all so fit—_so much walking_. It was starting to take a toll on me, my feet pulsed with every step, begging me to stop and rest. But I didn't want to be a nuisance, so I pushed through it. I was content with the scenery at least. The many greens of the forest stimulated my eyes as the sounds of the trees swaying sung softly in my ears. A couple frogs cried out to each other in the distance, merry chatter for such a lovely day.

"Izumi," Itachi's voice brought me out of my mystified stupor.

"What? Oh, sorry." I shook my head, realizing that I had stopped in my tracks, zoning out on my surroundings. I ran to catch up to Kisame and Itachi.

"Let's break here," Itachi said as he took a seat on a large exposed tree root that twisted beneath him.

"Good idea, especially for this one," Kisame teased while pointing at me with his thumb.

"Hey I didn't ask for a break, I'm just not opposed to one is all," I retorted with my arms crossed. He laughed at my horrible attempt to hide how tired I really was. "Sure, sure. I'm going to find us some fresh water, be back soon."

I stood awkwardly for a moment, watching Kisame become smaller and smaller in the distance before being engulfed completely by the dense forest. When I turned to Itachi, he was unwrapping a rice ball.

"You must be hungry," he held it out to me. I didn't hesitate to take it, my stomach would have been angry if I had.

"Thank you," I said quietly while taking a seat beside him. I ate the rice ball slowly while taking in my surroundings. I noticed Itachi wasn't eating.

"What about you?" I asked somewhat sheepishly, suddenly uncomfortable that I was the only one eating. A silence settled before he dared to disturb it.

"I'm not hungry," he stated. I didn't believe him, we had been walking all day.

"You can have the rest of mine if you'd like," I offered, holding it out to him.

He didn't even look at it, he looked at me. Blank as slate and cold as snow, I stared into his eyes to try to understand what he was thinking. Moments passed like this, and although my mind was scrambling a million miles per hour, I was going nowhere. He broke the gaze, looking towards the sky, where just a few rays penetrated the forest's canopy. They shimmered down in dusty trails, setting spotlights upon the ground.

"No thank you," he finally said. I continued to stare at him, he didn't belong there—in Akatsuki. I could see the sadness within him, only because I carried it too.

"Itachi…" I trailed off as I looked away. I saw from my peripheral vision that he turned to look at me.

"Why did you kill everyone?" I didn't dare look at him. I clutched my hands together and played with the hem of the cloak between my fingers. That silence spoke more than the others. A gust of wind carried hidden messages between the leaves, I could feel them but I couldn't understand what they were trying to say.

"It had to be done," he finally ended up saying, a lingering sigh clung to every word. I left it at that.

It was minutes later when Kisame returned. "Well aren't you guys just a couple of chatter box's," he exclaimed sarcastically while handing us our freshly filled canteens. It was time to walk again.

-

It was nearly dark and the temperature had dropped considerably since we first left. My skin fell cold and sticky thanks to the thick blanket of fog that wrapped our bodies. I could barely see Kisame and Itachi in front of me, but I followed them well enough by listening to their footsteps. Itachi's were quiet but palpable, like murmurs against the ground every time he took a step. I envied the earth, hearing his secrets like that. Kisame's were less elegant and more casual, a loud trudge rather than a gentle glide.

I stopped in my tracks. Where did the footsteps go…?

I spun in a circle, desperately trying to see anything, outreaching my arms in every direction.

"Hello?" I called out quietly. It was eerily hushed, only drips of cold rain making their way to the ground sounded in my ears. The fog was too thick for me to see anything, so I decided to try something. I stretched my arms out in front of me and concentrated on making a path. Slowly, little wisps of fog began blowing to the sides, creating a narrow path of vision before me. I concentrated harder and faced my palms out. A thick layer settled on the ground, but waist up I could see perfectly quite a ways in front of me.

"Izumi?" Kisame's voice sounded distantly from my right. Turning towards the voice, I dissipated the fog to the point where I could see them faintly in the distance. I saw him point towards me before calling out, "What are you doing? Come over here."

"Coming!" I called back as I began running towards them, feeling slightly high from my new accomplishment. I never really amounted to much my whole life. Never was I praised or told that I was doing a good job at anything. I finally found something I could be proud of, and I had a newfound motivation for furthering my skills involving nature manipulation.

I was running just fine towards the dark figures shrouded in fog until I felt myself falling. I let out a shocked gasp as the ground fell out from beneath me and I plunged into the coldest water I had ever been in. My body sank as it froze in shock from the sudden temperature jolt. Nothing stayed warm, not even my bones.

_Snap out of it Izumi._

I grasped my head violently as I sank even further, the freezing bitterness penetrating my skull, causing it to buzz in upheaval. Kicking my legs wildly, I made way towards the surface desperately. My lungs began to tighten and fill with gasoline, it was only a matter of time before someone would light the match. Everything around me was dark, I no longer knew which way was up. I hadn't imagined my death like this. To tell the truth, I always imagined myself doing the deed, not some stupid water. There wasn't much I could do but wait. I stopped struggling and let myself float there, almost serenely. Tiny bubbles squeezed their way from my lips and fled the sunken ship, dancing sporadically as they climbed upwards. However the captain always goes down with the ship.

**Oh snap. So not too many people have said much about whom they want Izumi to end up with. Had a couple for Sasori, Deidara, and Zetsu. Sorry Sasori fans X_X I have him more planned out to be a best-friend figure or something along those lines. So if you're reading this for Izumi X Sasori then I would advise you to look elsewhere XD **

**ANYWAYS**

**Thank you everyone so much for the great reviews! I look forward to reading more as I post more :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, just so ya know.

I stopped struggling and let myself float there, almost serenely. Tiny bubbles squeezed their way from my lips and fled the sunken ship, dancing sporadically as they climbed upwards. However the captain always goes down with the ship.

Or not.

I gasped in alarm as my body was torn from its icy grave. My arms grasped wildly at my savior, so scared that if I didn't hold on, he would let the water have me again. I was disoriented, coughing violently, and freezing. I laid on the ground while sputtering water out with each choking gasp.

"Izumi, are you okay?" Kisame asked. What a stupid question, he couldn't figure out the answer just by looking at me? I ignored him as I finished coughing. When everything was finally silent and still, I looked up to see Kisame carefully examining the water in which I fell. Itachi was nowhere to be seen, but I soon realized he was directly behind me as he draped his cloak over me.

"You'll need to get out of your wet clothes or you'll die," he said as he got up to join Kisame. I swallowed hard at Itachi's words as I slipped into the massively oversized cloak. Once in it, I removed my wet clothes and left them in a soggy pile.

"Odd…" Kisame trailed off as he inspected the edges of the pond or whatever it was. Itachi seemed equally intrigued, and for once I could actually see an emotion on his face—puzzlement.

"What's wrong?" I asked while taking a step toward them.

"Stay where you are," Itachi commanded, more sternly than he normally spoke to me. I froze and hugged myself where I stood, the cold biting me more viciously than it had before.

"What's going on?" I asked through chattering teeth. Kisame looked to me and immediately came over. "You're freezing," he said as he grabbed my shoulders and rubbed them vigorously. I smiled meekly as my lips clamored together erratically. Itachi suddenly appeared beside Kisame, his eyes looking me over systematically.

"Gather her quickly and let's get moving, we need to find shelter without delay."

Kisame picked me up so that I draped like a lifeless doll between his arms. He looked down at me once in a while, his face uncharacteristically devoid of humor. I reveled in his warmth.

-

"We'll stay here," Itachi said as we arrived in front of a bathhouse that sat quaintly between a clothing store and a ramen shop.

"Is this the mist village?" I asked weakly while taking in my surroundings.

"No, we still have another day of walking to get into the mist."

I looked confusedly at Itachi, "But there was so much mist back there, we must be in the land of mist by now."

"No, there's something strange going on. We're going to check in here and let you get settled. You can warm yourself up in the hot springs while we go look into where you fell—it wasn't just a pond."

I nodded, too cold to question anymore than I already had, and too tired to think.

"Two rooms," Itachi said to the petite woman behind the counter. She stared at him apprehensively, her eyes flickering between him and my limp body dangling in Kisame's grip. I knew what she thought—I was some sort of prisoner—but she wouldn't say anything, she wouldn't want to stick her nose in Akatsuki business. Her trembling fingers dug in a drawer and re-emerged with two keys.

"This will be your room," Itachi said to me as he opened the sliding paneled door.

The room was simple, white washed walls with light wood floors. A sleeping mat sat humbly in the center with a crisp white towel on top. One calla lily graced the towel, laying on it so serenely.

"Thank you," I said quietly as I entered the room. I paused when I felt the weight of a hand on my shoulder. "Will you be okay?"

I paused to think about my answer. Did he mean physically or mentally? Was I still too cold, or would I be okay on my own when they left?

I turned around and gave him a weak smile while nodding my head, "I'm alright."

He was so strong, I could feel his power emanate through his palm. It weighed heavy on my shoulder, but when he removed it, it felt cold and vacant. I watched as Itachi disappeared into the room next door, I then withdrew into my own.

The cloak fell in a heap around my ankles. I stepped out of it as I pulled the white towel around me tightly. Kisame and Itachi were nowhere to be seen as I passed their room and padded down the stairs and through the candle-lit corridors.

The water stung my still-frozen skin, boiling against it until I adjusted. Slipping into the steaming spring water up to my chin, I exhaled deeply and shivered with contentment. I sat back and took in my surroundings—there was a giant wooden wall separating the springs in half. Glancing around, I noted that I was alone. I let my hands float on top with palms facing down. The water spread beneath them, creating misplaced dimples in the water's surface. I played with the depth I could create with the energy emitted from my palms.

"What are you doing?" A man's voice asked from behind me.

I jumped out of shock before sinking low into the water, my arms hugging myself and eyes peering over the bubbling water's face. I turned around slowly to see a man crouched on his toes and his forearms resting casually on his knees. I backed up in the water hastily and sunk even more, so that just my nostrils hovered over the edge of the water.

"Don't be scared, I was just curious," He smiled widely, his eyes wrinkling whimsically at the corners. I glared at him from behind strands of wet hair falling in my face. They clung to me as if trying console the wary pit in my stomach. I wanted to wipe them away, but I was too afraid he would be able to see _me_, even through the spattering surface of the steaming spring.

His face had a quirky feel to it, unusual but attractive. Messy black hair fluttered in front of his eyes with the wind which made it hard to see the color of them. Upon closer inspection I saw they were a deep green, unusually bright. He sported baggy black cargo pants and a dark green sweatshirt with a fur-lined hood. The tassels that hung from his neck were uneven. Even with the bagginess of his attire, I could tell he was rather skinny from his cheekbones that protruded from his delicate looking face.

"You're not supposed to be here," I warned, a certain harshness to my voice.

His grin drooped and he cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked, seemingly sincere.

"This is the girl's side of the spring," I stated as I nodded my head toward the sign behind him that was adorned with a stick figure in a dress. He stared at it for a long time before returning his gaze to my own. "I see," he said sullenly, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, I didn't notice the sign." His expression was that of ash as he stared into the simmering water. He stayed like that for a long moment, I watched as he remained crouched like a gargoyle.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, not feeling comfortable with the silence, which was a strange thing for me. He made me want to talk.

The corners of his lips pulled up instantly and his eyes danced with brightness. He rocked back on his heels and let himself fall into a sitting position, his toes grazing the water's edge. "I come from all over the place."

"Well that was vague," I mumbled.

He smiled widely, "It was nice meeting you Izumi, but I think it's time for me to go." He reached out and brushed my hair lightly before suddenly leaving.

If I had blinked I would have missed him flash away over top the building's roof. The quick skittering of his feet against the shingles ended abruptly. I stood in the water, frozen in place.

_How did he know my name?_

"Izumi," I could hear Kisame calling my name from inside, at least _someone_ had enough manners to respect the girls only sign that clattered against the door each time the wind bullied it.

"Coming!" I called back as I gathered the towel around me tightly and shook my feet in an awkward dance. I took a fleeting look around me, furtively glancing into the shadows that watched me from afar. I shook it off and hurried inside.

As I started up the stairs I noticed the tiny drops of blood, as if bread crumbs to lead me back to my room safely. If only. My pace quickened as my feet went from a soft pad to a harsh pounding up the stairs and down the hallway. It echoed ominously throughout the humble building.

"Itachi…" I whispered, my mouth agape as I stood stupidly in the doorway. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, his hand clutched to his stomach and blood prying its way through his fingers and crashing down to the floor.

"What happened?!" I exclaimed as I came out of my shocked stupor.

"We were attacked out of nowhere," Kisame said bitterly while searching through his bag for medical supplies.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I took a step toward Itachi. He looked up at me immediately from his position on the bed.

"Go put some clothes on," he said before averting his attention to the window. I shrunk slightly before rushing out of the room, my cheeks matching the roses that littered the trellis outside.

When I entered my room, a set of neatly folded clothes sat next to the sleeping mat. I cautiously inspected them, turning them over slowly in my hands, kneading the fabric, even smelling it—they seemed alright so I didn't bother tasting them. I wondered how they had gotten there, until I noticed the miniature puddles of crimson on the floor.

I slipped into the fitted black tee and pants. They were snug yet comfy, perfect. I stepped quietly out of my room and stood outside of Kisame and Itachi's door. A small chuckle sounded inside the room, "You can come in you know," Kisame called out teasingly. Of course he could sense me. I peeked my head inside the doorframe before my body followed timidly. I didn't dare look at Itachi even though I could feel his eyes on me. I hung his cloak on the coat rack, "Thank you, for the new clothes too. You didn't need to do that." My voice unintentionally became stronger at the end, almost angry. I looked at him.

He nodded at me calmly with the ghost of a smile on his face.

"What happened?" A voice asked from behind. I jumped and clutched at my heart.

"Would you _stop_ doing that?" I whined as I turned around to see Zetsu.

"I'm sorry," he confessed while looking at the floor.

Kisame stepped forward, "Well the klutz over here fell in a 'pond' on our way over," I scoffed at his reference to me, "when we pulled her out I noticed it wasn't a pond at all. It was a cover up."

"Cover up?" I asked.

"There was something at the bottom, a door."

"A door at the bottom of that pond?"

Kisame sighed in frustration, "it wasn't a pond, Izumi. It was a cover for a secret hideout. Only problem, we don't know whose it is."

"So let's go back!" I cheered.

"Well I'm glad you're not a ninja, you'd be terrible," I glared at him as he continued, "now that we know about that base, they will abandon it."

"Ohh," I said in understanding, "But wait, how did Itachi get hurt?"

"I was attacked unexpectedly. I should have been on my guard." He almost sounded resentful.

"What did he look like," Zetsu questioned.

"Tall but small-framed, black hair and green eyes. Black clothes too." Itachi stared at the ceiling as he spoke.

Things were silent for a moment.

"Green sweatshirt…" I mumbled.

Everyone snapped their heads towards me. "What?" Itachi said, propping himself up onto his elbows.

"His sweatshirt, it was green." I said, this time louder.

"What are you talking about Izumi? Did you hit your head on something while we were gone?" Kisame asked while rolling his eyes playfully.

"She's right," Itachi said, his eyes unwavering from my own.

"But how?" they all looked at me.

"I saw him while I was in the spring. He knew my name, but he left really abruptly. Now that I think about it, he left just as you guys got back." I fidgeted with my thumbs as I replayed the incident in my head. The whole thing was a lot stranger than I had originally thought.

"Your mission is cancelled, in the morning you go back to the base. Pein will assign someone else to this job." Zetsu disappeared into the floor and the room was quiet again.

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! They are seriously the cure for writer's block. Keep 'em coming and I'll keep chapters coming ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Being back at the base was like we had never even left.

"Fucking asshole!" Hidan's yell roared throughout the hollow cavern, "You ate the last slice of fucking pizza!"

"I was hungry, what do you want from me!?" Deidara yelled back, his words slurred together thanks to the sheer amount of pizza in his mouth.

"Izumi? What are you doing back already?" Sasori was the first to notice me walk in.

"Zetsu didn't tell you?" I asked as I plopped my bag onto the couch and pulled my cloak off, letting it fall in a heap.

"Whoa!" Hidan exclaimed from behind me. I turned to see him leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and looking me up and down.

"What?" I asked awkwardly, trying hard not to shy away.

"I just never realized you had tits, let alone an ass." My mouth dropped as I stared at him, horrified. "What is your problem?" I asked while crossing my arms in a huff. He mischievously raised an eyebrow at my chest. I looked down and quickly slapped my arms against my side, realizing that crossing them only made things more apparent. Hidan began to laugh manically.

"What is so goddamn funny, Hidan?" I asked, frustrated.

"You face is so fucking red right now."

"Alright I think that's enough," Sasori said while taking me by my shoulders and pushing me into the kitchen.

"Thank you," I said with relief. "Of course," he gave me a small smirk.

"You know what's wrong with this picture, un?" Deidara strolled in nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes and didn't even bother to ask what, I knew he would tell me without any prompting on my part.

"You're in the kitchen. But you're not cooking." He smirked as my brows came together in anger.

"You know what Deidara, why don't you just shut your mouth for once, all of them." I glared at him.

He looked back at me with a pout pasted on his face. Our eyes didn't break from each other for a long moment. Finally I sighed and threw my arms in the air.

"Okay fine! What do you want?" I huffed as I opened the pantry door.

"Chicken wings, extra hot. Oh and cut up some celery and put a bunch of bleu cheese in one of those little dishes, un." I laughed under my breath at his sudden giddiness. He just seemed so excited for chicken wings.

"You know, as good as that sounds, I'm afraid I can't do it." I shrugged as I leaned against the counter coolly.

"Why not?!" he cried while looming over me, nearly smothering me in the process.

"Calm down, geez. You don't have any ingredients I need to make chicken wings, genius." I said quickly as I pressed my palms against his flaring chest, pushing him back at arm's length.

He looked at me before staring hard at the floor. I could tell he was deep in thought.

"We're going shopping," he announced abruptly while grabbing my wrist and pulling me behind him. I stumbled as I tried to keep up.

"Deidara, Deidara! You really need chicken wings that bad? The nearest town is hours from here," I whined while digging my heels into the ground.

He turned to me and flashed a sly grin, "By foot."

"What do you mean by foot? How else do you propose we get there? Fly?" I flapped my arms mockingly and shrugged while giving him an incredulous look.

His grin spread like wildfire, "Exactly." I cocked my head and looked at him perplexed. "Just trust me, un," he said as he grabbed my wrist and tugged me behind him. I gave up trying to resist and just focused on keeping up at that point.

The wind blew fresh on my face and ran child-like through the grass, making it dance in its own rhythm. I stood there in the empty field just outside of the base, Deidara next to me, his grip no longer around my wrist. His hand was in the bag that hung from his waist. I waited, watching him intently. He smirked as he held his hand out before him and uncurled his fingers, palm up.

"Are you watching?" He glanced between me and his open palm. The light reflected off his hair, sending the sun's rays back where they came, creating his own aurora borealis like a halo that hung over him. It was beautifully unfitting for him.

The mouth in his hand curled back its lips to reveal a malformed lump of clay. He clasped it in his fingers and opened his palm once more, exposing a tiny clay bird perched in his hand. I watched in awe as he threw it in the air and it suddenly expanded into this massive flying creature. Strong gusts of wind wrapped around me as it beat its wings and touched feet to ground. It lowered one wing to the earth and looked at me. I stepped back bewildered and looked at Deidara.

"Why is it looking me?" I asked nervously while taking a step behind him. He laughed at my wary expression and walked towards the bird, stroking its neck.

"He wants you to get on, un" he said, gesturing towards its wing that acted like an entrance ramp onto a plane. I stared at him like he was crazy and took a step back.

"Come on it'll be fine, see?" he said as he stepped up onto the bird and held out a hand towards me. A gust of wind blew fiercely at my back as if pushing me towards the bird. I stepped forward and gave Deidara an apprehensive look before taking a hold of his hand. He gripped me hard as he pulled me up onto the huge clay bird. I thought I would be scared, but once on the creature, I felt at ease.

"Hold on," Deidara cheered as the bird began flapping its wings. I immediately dropped to all fours and crawled to the edge. I peered over and watched the detail of each blade of grass disappear and mesh into one giant sea of green.

"Sure beats walking, un?" Deidara said as he stood, staring out at the horizon thoughtfully. The view was beautiful, the lush greenness of the forest reflected off my crystal eyes and into my heart. It swelled inside my chest. I smiled widely up at Deidara, my hair whipping around my face wildly.

"Yeah," I agreed as I shakily pushed myself up to my feet, my arms out to help keep balance. A small chuckle sounded from behind me.

"What?" I moaned as I turned to face him. He shrugged as he stifled another laugh.

"What?!" I threw my arms in the air as I stared at him.

"I'm just thinking of when we first found you. To think we actually thought you were a ninja, un."

"What's so funny about that?" I asked while crossing my arms defensively.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" He retorted.

"Do you want me to slap y—" I let out a yelp as I felt myself falling backwards. Deidara rocked for a second before catching his footing as well from the unexpected turbulence. His eye widened as he watched me fall backwards like we were in slow motion. I reached my arms out, grasping at the air that slipped through my fingers.

A scream caught in my throat as Deidara's fingers wrapped around my wrist. My stomach returned to its usual position within my abdomen rather than in my throat as he pulled me up into him. It all happened so quick, if he hadn't caught me at the last minute…

"Oh my god…" I breathed out deeply as I clutched Diedara's cloak between my small fingers. My heart raced inside my chest like a wild horse. Deidara pushed me back lightly with his hand on my forehead.

"Are you alright, un?" he asked while pushing some strands of wild hair from my face. I swallowed deep and nodded my head, "I think so."

"We must have hit some turbulence, I should have been paying more attention," he said almost apologetically as he released me from his hold. I was a little shaken up as I moved away from him and took a seat by the head of the bird. I could see the village in the distance. Deidara wasn't kidding about being quicker than on foot.

"You gave me a scare back there, un," he joked as he sat beside me. What was it about me and near-death experiences?

"Hah, yeah that kind of thing has been happening a lot lately."

"What do you mean?" He looked at me attentively, waiting for my answer. I told him all about the mission with Kisame and Itachi and why we had to come back early.

"He knew your name without you telling him, un? And why was he watching you at the spring? He could have _seen_ you, un!" His voice went from a dull roar to a lion's growl.

"I don't know what's going on either!" I shouted defensively as I tucked my knees under my chin. Things were quiet until we touched ground a few minutes later. The bird landed at the outskirts of town and let its wing rest against the grass.

"Shall we?" Deidara asked playfully with his elbow out. I looked at him and laughed.

"You wish," I stuck my tongue out and slid down the wing with my arms in the air. "And that's how it's done," I said while pretending to brush off my shoulders. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You are one strange girl, un," he mumbled as he jumped from the bird.

-

"This village is really busy today," I remarked as we weaved through the people. Deidara took note of this as well and looked back at me, "Yeah, make sure you don't get lost. And put your hood up, un."

"Come on, it's hot out," I whined. He glared at me gravely. I quickly shut up and pulled the hood over my head, sending shadows to play across my face. I followed Deidara closely as we bobbed through the seemingly never-ending packs of people that drove onward down the streets like mindless cattle.

"Here we are," Deidara grinned as we arrived at 'The Chicken Shack'. Once inside, Deidara was all business and no play. He negotiated vigorously with the man behind the counter until he ended up with everything he wanted—A giant sack of uncooked chicken wings and three different types of hot sauce.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked sarcastically as we left the shop.

"Be quiet," he commanded sternly as he pushed me against a wall. My back cracked against it roughly and I stared up wide-eyed at Deidara, who wasn't even looking at me, but rather glancing over his shoulder.

"What are you d—" he clapped his hand against my mouth and narrowed his eyes at me. "I said be quiet, Izumi." My eyes went from annoyed to frightened, unaware of why he was suddenly treating me so abusively. When he glanced down at me, his angered expression dropped slightly and he removed his hand.

"Someone is following us," he whispered as he searched my face for something. Several moments of tense silence passed between us as he continued to stare at me with a look of unease on his face.

"Izumi, please don't look so scared," he said pleadingly as he brushed my bangs from my eyes.

I looked up at him, the frightened expression leaving the through my pores. I understood he wasn't angry with me, he was only trying to protect us. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Stay close," he ordered as we made our move to leave. His walk was brisk but I kept up for fear of what would happen if I didn't. My eyes darted from building to building, searching for anything suspicious.

And there he was.

Smiling at me, just sitting there smiling at me through the crowd. He wasn't even trying to be discrete as he sat cross-legged at the edge of a ramen shop roof with his hands buried child-like in his lap. He rocked back and forth slightly with the wind that blew madly through his hair. When our eyes connected his smile grew even wider.

I felt a rough tug on my wrist.

"What are you doing?" Deidara hissed under his breath. He looked at me with frustration before following my eyes to the man on the rooftop. The man's smile drooped into a look of confusion as if wondering why we had stopped, and particularly why Deidara was looking at him. I heard a low growl erupt from deep within Deidara's throat when the man suddenly looked chipper once more and waved at us.

"Who the fuck does he think he is, un?" His voice was rough and shaky as he spoke. His eyes were knife-like, narrow and dangerous, hoping to spill blood. I tugged lightly on his sleeve but he didn't even acknowledge me.

"Deidara please," I pleaded while tugging on him with more of my weight. He snapped out of it and looked at me with fire in his eyes.

"That's the guy isn't he, the one from the spring? I have to get him, Izumi," I could feel the heat in his voice, every word igniting from his lips.

"It's too late Deidara."

"What?" He exclaimed as he looked at the roof of the ramen shop—empty. Deidara whipped his head in every direction, desperately searching the crowd.

"He could be anywhere, let's go," He said quickly while grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the woods. Once there he created a bird to take us home.

**Rahhh Chapter 10! Anyways, the reviews have been lovely, please keep them coming, they give me that fuzzy socks feeling in my tummy, if ya know what I mean. Probably not, but nevertheless, I appreciate them :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Diclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto. That would be sweet, but no.

"Who is this guy?" Deidara slammed his palms against the wood as he spoke loudly across the meeting table in which the rest of Akatsuki were seated as well. I stood outside of the door listening intently with my right ear against the grainy wood.

Pein spoke first, "Zetsu is out right now gathering information about him. There is nothing more we can do at the moment but wait."

"Why the fuck do we care who this guy is anyway?" Hidan scoffed while leaning back in his chair, his hands meshed together behind his head.

"He could be after Izumi," Sasori stated dully without even looking at Hidan.

"So? He'll take her off our hands, he'll be doing us a fucking favor if he kills her."

Hidan's comment prompted an uproar amongst the men as all of them began to speak at once.

"We need her to lead us to the spring so we can acquire her nature manipulation powers," Pein said more quietly than Deidara who was yelling profanities.

"She lives here too and is as much a part of this as any of us," Sasori remained calm even amongst the yelling.

Kisame nodded in agreement before putting in his two cents, "Yeah, and I would miss the little bugger if she left, and I think all of us would miss her cooking."

"Alright alright, calm the fuck down you bunch of homos," Hidan said in irritation while rolling his eyes.

For the next several minutes they discussed what was to be done with me, finally deciding that I was to be watched at all times when off of base grounds. I would be traded off between groups while on missions so I was able to see the world in order to potentially jog a memory of the spring location. That, on top of Itachi's training, would hopefully get me to remember something.

"Does that sound fair to you, Izumi?" Pein called from inside. "Shit…" I mumbled under my breath. Of course he could sense me. Eavesdropping in that place without being caught was next to impossible.

"Eh heh heh, I don't know what you're talking about leader-sama," I smiled fakely while entering the room. Most of the men's eyes lit up a little when they saw the huge tray of homemade chicken wings in my hands.

"Drop the act, I know you were listening," Pein said as he looked at me stoically. He never did appreciate humor. My smile dropped into nothing, "yeah, it sounds fine," I agreed while setting the tray down on the middle of the table and sliding each man, other than Sasori, a small plate and a dish of bleu cheese. I gave Deidara a little extra.

"This smells great," Kisame exclaimed while wafting the scent into his nostrils.

"Mm," Kakuzu agreed quietly while stripping the bones of their meat. He was rather disgusting to watch to be honest.

"Thank you Izumi," Itachi was the only one to actually thank me, even though he hadn't even touched his food yet.

I smiled and nodded before leaving the room. The door shut softly behind me and I made my way down the hallway, wondering to myself with whom and where I would be going next. A minor stinging sensation brewed behind my eyes. I blinked hard several times but it only got worse. My vision began to blur as I staggered down the hallway, leaning against the wall with my shoulder. The pain buzzed loudly in my head, spreading from behind my eyes to my temples and the back of my head. It was like a scratching inside my skull, cockroaches running across the surface of my brain and laying eggs in every fold.

"Ah…" I sputtered out a low moan as I dropped to my knees and clutched my head tightly, nearly ripping my hair out by the roots. It was driving me mad. I gripped my head even tighter as I fell onto my side and pleaded quietly and desperately, "stop… please stop… stop…" The agony welled up in my throat as if to spit it out, however my mouth opened only to eject nothing but silent scream.

"What the fuck are you doing on the ground?"

The voice came at me from the end of the hall but I could barely make it out over the piercing buzz within my skull. I writhed on the floor with my teeth gritted as hard as I could and my hands squeezed tight around my head like a vice grip. The hair spilled out between my fingers like darkened blood.

"Hey bitch, I'm talking to you," Hidan said loudly as he made his way towards me.

"Please," I cried quietly as I rocked in a fetal position.

"Izumi?" Hidan questioned as he stood over me. I felt his hand pull at my arm in order to see my face. He looked down at me confused as my eyes glazed over.

"What the fuck's going on?" He demanded in frustration.

It wouldn't stop. I wanted so badly for it to stop, so badly that I would have died for it. My body ran cold and began to quiver with pain. I didn't think it possible for the ringing to become any louder, but it did. I clutched Hidan's cloak as hard as I could in an attempt to ease the pain. My other hand scratched desperately at the back of my scalp.

"Stop that!" Hidan yelled as he grabbed my wrist and brought my hand away from me. Blood stained the tips of my fingers and pooled under my nails. Some drops flew from my hands as they shook violently. I stared at it wide-eyed before my clenching my eyes shut as the pain erupted within my skull with even greater intensity.

"Make it stop, please!" I cried out as tears sprang from the corners of my eyes. My vision was too blurry for me to see anything, but I felt myself being pulled into Hidan's chest. I took comfort in his warmth and firm grip. His forearms were tight against my back and his chin rested heavy on my bloodied head.

"Jashin, what a mess," I heard him murmur under his breath as he tightened his grip on me even more in an attempt to stop my convulsions. I breathed heavily against his chest through my gnashing teeth.

"What the hell?" Deidara's voice sounded distantly down the hall. I felt the warmth retreat and any comfort leave my bones as I was dumped back onto the ground to hug myself. "The hell did you do to her?!" Deidara yelled, closer this time.

"I didn't do anything, I fucking found her like this!" Hidan roared back while grabbing the handle of his scythe. Deidara's hand dug into his bag of clay as he glared hard at Hidan.

"You're gonna get it you goddamn Jew!" Deidara yelled as he opened his mouth-clad palms.

"I'm not fucking Jewish! Jashin will have you for that!" His scythe clanked against the ground, Hidan moving one foot back into a fighting stance. Just as they were about to clash, they froze. Itachi walked between them slowly, glancing at each one only briefly with his mangekyo sharingan eyes. They stood down as he passed between them and stood before me. He kneeled down to one knee and looked into my eyes, red from tears, and my pain receded.

I sat peacefully in a meadow filled with flowers, my legs crossed and my hands resting gently in my lap. Vibrant blues, purples, and yellows astounded my eyes. The scent of freshly pollinated plants drifted throughout the air and tickled my senses. I sneezed, my head feeling cleared afterwards. Itachi sat across from me cross-legged. He looked at me with a passive expression, examining my movements. I looked back and cocked my head, a look of curiosity washing over my face. I turned my attention to the right as a sudden movement captivated me. A beautiful red flower began growing before my eyes. Its stem sprouted upwards in a wavy fashion while its leaves uncurled whimsically. It grew to my eye level before its petals began spiraling outwards beautifully. I looked at it in wonder and rubbed one of its petals lightly between my finger tips to see if it was real. A small smile grew on my face, mirroring the sudden flourish of the blood-red blossom. I looked to Itachi and understood.

My mind awoke first, allowing my body to come soon after. I felt myself sinking into the comfort of a bed, silken sheets draped over my body. The sound of someone walking down the hall entered my ears before the doorknob could be heard turning. My eye's remained closed as I waited to hear who it was. There was a heavy silence in the room after the door shut. I was in Itachi's room.

My eyelids pulled back slowly, allowing me to take in my surroundings. Only one lamp was lit in the corner of the room. Itachi's cloak hung over it, giving the area a veil of shadows and just enough light to make out basic shapes and minor details. As far as I could tell, it was just as clean and organized as I had remembered. My eyes scanned the room leisurely before connecting with Itachi's. He was standing next to the door looking down at me. His eyes were somber and black, it was as if I was staring into a mirror.

"Thank you," I said quietly. I knew he had used his sharingan to save me from the pain. He broke his gaze and stepped towards the lamp, removing the hanging cloak. The shadows retreated in an instant and he set the garment atop his dresser before moving towards the bed that I occupied. It sunk beneath his weight as he sat on the edge and peered down at me from behind the few strands of hair that fell into his face.

"I want you to tell me what happened," he requested more softly than expected.

I looked at him and hesitated. I wasn't really sure what happened. The only thing I was sure of was the pain.

"I don't know why it started. But this pain just kind of erupted in my head. It was like bugs crawling inside my skull. And the noise… it was this ear-piercing buzzing sound that wouldn't go away. It was making me go crazy…I really just wanted to die."

"You don't have any health conditions that could cause that?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't think so."

"Do you know anyone that would want to hurt you? It sounds very similar to a forbidden jutsu that uses a part of someone to cast tormenting pain onto that person from great distances away."

I sat in silence as a memory hit me like a ton of bricks. That day at the spring, the man who had been watching me.

"What?" Itachi prompted, seeing my sudden remembrance translate through my eyes.

"The man, the one who's been following me!" I exclaimed as sat up quickly and threw my arms in the air. "He touched me that day at the spring, he ran his hand through my hair."

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"I-I don't know, I didn't think it was important… I'm sorry," I averted my eyes downwards and watched my thumbs twiddle together nervously. My eyes shot up jumpily as I felt a weight on my shoulder. Itachi looked at me intensely. I felt as though I couldn't move, his heavy hand keeping me in place.

"Don't feel sorry, I'm going to protect you," he poked my forehead roughly with two fingers before standing abruptly and leaving the room. I sat there in silence, examining what had just happened. I was warm inside, having never felt as though I could rely on anyone but myself before. Itachi said he would protect me, and I trusted him.

I listened carefully to the voices that murmured outside.

"Is she awake?"

"Yes."

The doorknob jiggled and the door wheezed open. A blond curtain pulled across the room and over to the bed. He took Itachi's previous spot at the edge.

"Are you okay, Izumi?" Deidara asked as he placed his hand on my forehead. "You're not so hot anymore, un," he said in relief before letting me answer.

"I'm alright," I smiled to make my words seem real. He asked what had happened and I explained it just as I had to Itachi. By the time I finished telling him everything, including what Itachi had to say about it, his expression had grown distressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked away before looking back at me.

"Nothing," he said bluntly. I stared at him for a moment before noticing he wasn't wearing his scope.

"Where's your eye thing?"

"I didn't wear it."

"Why not?" I questioned curiously.

"Because I didn't want to, un," he said almost defensively. I brushed his hair away and stared at him.

"Why won't you talk to me, Deidara?" I asked almost pleadingly.

"I _am_ talking to you!" He yelled as he stood abruptly so that he towered over me. I shrunk back at his intimidating demeanor, gripping the blankets hard between my fingers. His angered expression dropped and he sat back down, taking my shoulders in his arms.

"Izumi I'm not trying to be an ass, un…"

"So what _are_ you trying to do?" I asked, slightly annoyed with his mood swings. He stared into my eyes for a long moment before letting out a pained sigh.

"Just forget it," he spat as he stood suddenly and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I furrowed my eyebrows together in frustration. And people say _girls_ are difficult to understand.

**Yet another chapter… how are we feeling so far? I don't want to jump right into all the gooey romance, sorry if it's not moving as fast as you'd like XD But please keep the reviews coming :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own Naruto. Kcool.

"It's like what we did last time, only now you have to tell me what to change. Try to make it how you remember." Itachi gave me a reassuring head nod. I sat several feet away, directly across from him. I nodded my head as well, "Okay."

His eyes flashed from ash to fire and I suddenly found myself in a plain open field with nothing but lush green grass and a few clouds overhanging in the sky. They floated about lazily as if basking in the sun's glory, however they were unwanted.

"No clouds," I said as I glanced around, deciding how home would have looked to me. I stared up into the sky as they dissipated into nothing. The brightness of blue was overwhelming and I couldn't help but be reminded of Deidara's cerulean eyes. I dismissed the thought, it wasn't time to dwell on any past events other than where I had come from.

Itachi looked at me in waiting, a certain expectancy resting at the corners of his mouth. I took one more glance around me before wetting my slightly chapped lips.

"Trees, tall and green," I finally said. I watch in amazement as the earth moaned, making way for massive trunks that spontaneously sprouted brilliantly green leaves from the branches. I felt slightly more comfortable being in the shade. I took another look around, scratching my head at what needed to be changed. Nothing looked familiar yet, not even the trees. The size was right, but not the type.

We continued on like that for another hour, making little progress along the way.

"Are you ready to stop?" Itachi asked as he stared at me blankly. I was becoming frustrated with myself and tired from being in the genjustu for so long. I pursed my lips slightly as I thought to myself whether I wanted to keep going or not. After seeing how strong all of the Akatsuki men were, I wanted to become stronger, but I knew it was unrealistic. I just didn't want to be the one who had to be protected anymore, I wanted to be able to protect myself.

"It's alright if you want to quit for today, you've done well so far."

I smiled lightly before nodding my head with his reassurance, "Okay, we'll pick up again from here later."

I let out a sigh as I lifted my butt off the ground and patted the dust off quickly with my hand. By the time I looked to Itachi, he was already gone. I shrugged to myself before moving into the kitchen.

"How did your training go?" Sasori asked listlessly from the kitchen table. He sat slumped with his elbows on the tabletop while reading the paper.

"It was alright, I don't think I remembered very much other than the fact that there were trees everywhere. I'm pretty sure every forest has that in common so it doesn't do me any good," I said with pessimism and a subtle sigh to my voice.

"Ah well, you have to start somewhere."

"I guess… Hey, do you know what's up with Deidara? He was acting kinda weird yesterday." I asked while heading towards the fridge.

A restrained smirk played on his face with my question before he answered, "I think he's just a little troubled by what happened to you."

"That's not a very good reason to have a mood swing, _I_ was the one in pain, not him," I pointed out while opening the refrigerator door and letting my eyes scan its contents.

"I don't think it's so much about that, as it is about how much he was able to help you—that being very little, in comparison to Itachi at least."

"Oh… well that's weird," I sighed before grabbing the gallon of milk and pressing it to my lips. Living in a cave full of men made my motivation to drink out of glasses dismal at best. Sasori raised his eyebrow at me as I continued to chug down the milk.

"Shit," I hissed after I was done drinking, the liquid dribbling down my chin and onto my new shirt before I could catch it. Sasori's lips turned at the corners into a small smile that even I could notice. "It's not funny!" I laughed as I capped the milk and put it back.

"I won't tell if you don't," Sasori said surreptitiously as he returned his attention to the paper. "Oh and give the training some time, greatness can't be achieved overnight." He said in a lecturing manner from behind the black and white document. It wrinkled loudly as he licked his finger and turned the page.

"Yeah I know," I mumbled as I searched the refrigerator for something delicious.

"You cooking?" Hidan's unruly voice chimed in my ears as his footsteps followed.

"I wasn't planning on it, no," I said as I turned to face him.

"What the fuck? Are you lactating!?" He asked in horror as he pointed at my shirt.

"No!" I shrieked as I covered my chest with my arms.

"Oh yeah, then how did that happen?" He asked as he came towards me in an attempt to pry my arms away from me.

"Don't you touch me, Hidan!" I said as I skittishly stumbled backwards and put one arm out as if to stop him. Sasori laughed lowly under his breath as he watched the scene unfold.

"Hidan!" I squealed as he grabbed my forearms and pried them away from my body. I fought as hard as I could, my face turning beat red with effort as my arms trembled. He smirked at me as I gritted my teeth and grunted loudly, as if my agonized moans would grant me super human powers to crush Hidan with my pinky finger.

"Ew, you _are_ lactating! Fuckin gross!" He yelled purposely so everyone would hear him.

"No! I'm _not_ lactating so stop staring at my chest, perv!" I yelled even louder. He began to laugh hysterically before a thud sounded over his head.

"Ow, what the fuck," Hidan hissed as he released me and turned around to see Kakuzu looking very unamused. "Don't make me kill you Kakuzu," Hidan warned, a low growl sounded deep within his throat. I scurried away from him and hid behind Sasori, my eyes peeking over his shoulder and narrowing at Hidan.

"Izumi," Kakuzu addressed me while rummaging through the refrigerator as I had just done moments before.

"Yeah?" I hesitantly straightened up and stepped out from behind Sasori.

"Pein wants to see you," he said before uncapping the milk and tugging his mask down. I grimaced at his make-shift lips and mumbled an okay before leaving. I smiled to myself as I heard Kakuzu curse on my way out. At least I wasn't the only one who'd look like they were lactating.

"Hey Zetsu," I gave a little wave to Zetsu who stood contently in the hallway leading towards Pein's office.

"Hello Izumi, _you look delicious_," He smiled a toothy grin at me before explaining that he was taking me to Pein so I wouldn't get lost that time.

"Oh my, I have my own personal tour guide. I'm honored," I feigned admiration as I placed my hand over my heart. We proceeded down the many halls that I never bothered to memorize. I kept telling myself I would figure the place out eventually, whenever that would be. I had a feeling I wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, so I wasn't really in a rush.

"Here we are," Zetsu said as he gestured to the door. I nodded at him in thanks before he sank into the ground. I rapped my knuckles softly against the large wooden entrance.

"Come in," I heard Pein's voice more strongly than expected through thick entrance-way. I opened the door and slid inside, shutting it slowly and quietly behind me. Pein watched as I made my way towards the chair that sat directly across from him. He nodded towards it and I sat.

"I heard about your little incident," he started before pausing to continue, "and we have received some news on the most probable cause."

"Okay," I said in a tone that urged him to continue. And he did.

"Zetsu was able to find out that the underwater base belonged to a man named Orochimaru. He used to be a part of this organization and is very dangerous. The man who has been following you is most likely one of his subordinates, whom we should also consider to be highly skilled."

I nodded grimly as I soaked in what he was telling me. I didn't know much about the ninja world, but even I had heard horror stories about Orochimaru.

"Have you ever been in contact with Orochimaru before you came into possession of Akatsuki?" He asked me sternly with narrowed eyes. I stared into the spiraling vortex for a few seconds before answering.

"First off, Akatsuki doesn't _own_ me," I said while glaring past my bangs at Pein. He smirked somewhat with an amused look on his face.

"Don't lie to yourself Izumi, it will only bring pain. Also, stay on topic."

I sighed while rolling my eyes, "Fine. No, I have never been in contact with Orochimaru as far as I know. Happy?"

"Watch how you talk to me." He said stoically. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes yet again. After a moment of my obedience passing, he broke the silence, satisfied with my lack of a smart-ass remark. I wasn't _that_ stupid. "We are now under the impression that Orochimaru somehow knows about your abilities, maybe even to the extent we do, and he would like you for himself. He is the one that caused your pain by using a forbidden jutsu. It is extremely powerful but very draining on the person performing the technique. He won't be able to do it without another piece of you. Be warned however, he only used a hair. If he gets his hands on your flesh or blood…" He trailed off and let me use my imagination. I visibly cringed at the thought before shaking my head of the idea.

"Okay, is that all you wanted me for?"

"Kakuzu requested you to accompany him and Hidan on their next mission so I'm sending you with them."

My mouth dropped, "Are you joking? Please tell me it's April fool's day." I stared at him with wide eyes, desperately praying for Pein to jump up and start dancing on the tabletop while chanting "You're on candid camera!" Confetti would also be flying all over the place.

My hopes were quickly dashed.

"No, you'll be leaving right away." He had his serious face on so I left it at that.

-

"Are you fucking serious?" Hidan whined as we set out on foot. "Do I seriously have to deal with this little bitch the whole time?"

"Don't worry Hidan, the feeling is mutual," I shot him a dirty look. His hand flew to the handle of his scythe and I took a step back out of instinct. He grinned and let his arm fall slack again. Typical.

"Asshole…" I grumbled under my breath while letting my heels scuff against the ground, too lazy to pick up my feet.

"Would you at least fucking walk right," he complained as he strode in front of me. I glared at his back in hopes that the intensity of my hate would burn a hole straight through that pretty little head of his.

"What do you care?" I asked back in annoyance as I purposely dragged my feet across the ground even more. Just as Hidan was about to whip his head around and spit some more slanderous names at me and possibly make some threats, Kakuzu intervened.

"Would both of you _shut up_," his piercing green eyes made my blood run cold. Hidan mumbled profanities under his breath and we continued on in silence for a long time after that. My feet ached after countless hours of walking and my face felt hot from the sun beating down on it all day. I poked it lightly and hissed under my breath at the slight stinging sensation.

"Are we almost there?" I whined

"For the love of Jashin would you just shut the fuck up," Hidan said more loudly than necessary as he threw his arms in the air. Kakuzu looked back at me and came to a hault. He leaned closer and touched my cheek lightly.

"You're getting sunburned, but we're almost there. It's the next village over but we can take the forest route which is more shaded." He said systematically, more like he was thinking aloud. It didn't really solve my aching feet but I'd take what I could get at that point.

The forest was beautiful but not the best for walking. I had to constantly watch my feet for fear of tripping over one of the many roots that twisted menacingly from the ground. Vines hung wildly from above, disguising themselves as snakes and giant centipedes in my peripheral vision.

"Ah," I breathed out as I swatted away at a swarm of tiny flies that couldn't seem to find a more comfortable spot in the forest other than directly in my face. Kakuzu looked back at me in amusement as my face contorted with frustration while waving my arms wildly in front of me.

"What the fuck are you doing back there?" Hidan questioned when I started coughing.

"Ugh," I rubbed my throat. "I think I swallowed one." Both Kakuzu and Hidan burst into laughter. My misfortune was always so funny to them. I stifled my laughs under my breath, it was a _little_ funny.

"It's really not that funny, guys," I whined while attempting to hide my own amusement.

"Oh, it's very funny actually," Hidan said as he gave me a strange look, alluding that there was something I didn't know.

"What?" I questioned curiously.

"Nothing, forget it," He said as he waved me off.

"What? Come on, tell me!" I whined as I tugged on his cloak sleeve from behind.

"You really want to know?" Hidan questioned warily.

"Yes!" I yelled, throwing my arms up with frustration.

"Well that fly you ate..." he trailed off. I looked at him with wide eyes that urged him to continue. "It's actually a parasite," he said ominously.

"What do you mean?" I cried as I jumped in front of him and pushed against his chest. He stopped and looked down at me seriously before placing his hand on my shoulder and averting his eyes to the ground, "I'm sorry Izumi, but you don't have much time left before it lays the eggs."

"W-what happens after they hatch?" I asked desperately, begging with my eyes. He looked at me before sighing deeply and staring at the ground. He couldn't even say it.

"Hidan that's enough," kakuzu said, his tone stern but still slightly amused.

"You always have to ruin all the fucking fun, Kakuzu," Hidan whined while pushing past me. I stood there in a stupor wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Hidan!" I cried as I hit his arm. He and Kakuzu began laughing.

"It's not my fault you're so fucking gullible," he said between laughs.

"You need to find something more constructive to do with your spare time," I mumbled bitterly as I stomped behind Hidan. He smirked devilishly at me and sneered back at him.

The smell of various foods wafted through the air and tickled the inside of my nose.

"Hey, you guys smell that?" I asked excitedly. Hidan glanced at me before flaring his nostrils high into the air. "Smells like we're close," he agreed with a small smile across his face.

"We are, but we're not wasting money on food," Kakuzu said, causing my smile to turn sour. Hidan looked back at me to see how I would react before returning his attention to the path ahead. The trees parted in the distance, revealing a cleared path that lead to a giant archway adorned with statues and traditional Japanese carvings. I marveled at the beauty until we finally reached the entrance-way into the village. I stopped at the impressive arch and let my fingers graze over the carvings as if to memorize the lines.

"Let's go, Izumi," Kakuzu said in annoyance, clearly unimpressed with the giant welcome mat so to speak.

"Deidara would have appreciated it…" I mumbled quietly under my breath before jogging to catch up. I pulled the hood over my head since we were in the village and followed closely behind Kakuzu. Hidan allowed himself to trail behind for a moment in order to get in back of me so that I was sandwiched between them.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly while leaning forward to Kakuzu.

"The clothing shop," He said without elaborating as to why. I waited for a minute in expectance but he didn't say anything more.

"Why?" I pressed.

"We need to buy you something, now stop asking questions," he commanded without even looking at me. I sighed to myself and followed mindlessly like I had been doing all day.

"Alright," Kakuzu said as we turned to enter a women's clothing shop. I looked around hesitantly before feeling a push against my back. I stumbled forward into the store before sending a quick death glare to Hidan who was just smiling behind me.

"Izumi, over here," Kakuzu commanded, and I followed.

"This is her?" A small woman from behind the counter squinted at me. Kakuzu nodded and she began fumbling through the mess of garments that hung from closets behind her.

"I've got just the thing," she said as she pulled out an elaborately decorated dress and set it on the counter. My jaw dropped when I saw it. Kakuzu grabbed it and pushed it towards me.

"Go put this on," he demanded with no explanation. I glared at him like he was crazy.

"You've got to be kidding me Kakuzu, what is this for?" I asked in annoyance with my hands resting firmly on my hips.

"You're on this mission for a reason, Izumi."

"And what reason is that? So I can play dress up in a whore house?" I whispered harshly through my teeth, not wanting to cause a scene. He took a warning step forward, his green eyes shining brightly under the shadows of his face like a cat in the moon's light.

"You need to infiltrate a man's house and lure him out. He only allows women in. You'll have to go through a screening process so you need to wear something that will get you chosen because there will be other girls. Now go put this on." He shoved the dress into my hands and I took it unwillingly.

**Well that's the chapter, sorry it was a bit long, feel free to voice any comments/questions/concerns/personal attacks :) They make me happy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Not even a little bit.

I slipped into the dressing room and stripped off my simple clothes, letting them fall into a heap on the floor. I exhaled and sucked in harshly before ripping the dress on roughly. I tried to simply pull it on at first, but I soon realized there was no way it was going to fit without a little force. I admitted it was beautiful—for a prostitute.

It was a dark cobalt blue that shimmered with light sapphire embroidery detailing the corseted area. It pulled in tightly at my sides making my already petite form even more slender, and my breasts nearly touched my chin they were pushed up so high. The corset ended at my hips and flowed into a lacey skirt that fell just above mid thigh. I finished tying the last of the corset strings and stared at myself in the mirror. I groaned in disgust.

"Let's see," Kakuzu said from outside the door.

"No, that's okay," I called from inside as I grabbed my cloak to cover up.

"Izumi," a warning sounded in his voice but I refused to open the door.

"No!" I called out as I scrambled to get into my cloak.

"I'll fucking rip this door right off of its hinges if you don't get out here right now," Hidan's voice boomed. I heard the customers in the shop go silent, most likely just as scared as I was. I groaned as I hesitantly unlocked the door and turned the knob. It opened a crack and I stepped back from it. Kakuzu opened it fully and stared in, examining me meticulously with his beady green eyes. I covered myself with my arms and stared in humiliation at the ground.

"Put your arms down," Kakuzu commanded. I obeyed, my face hot with embarrassment.

"Holy shit, look at the whore," Hidan exclaimed while laughing. I closed my eyes to stop the tears that wanted to break through my barriers. I didn't have a witty comeback.

"Okay, that's good," Kakuzu said decisively. He stepped away to pay the shop owner and I quickly grabbed my cloak and pulled it over my head, brushing past Hidan without even glancing at him as I walked out.

-

"This is the place," Kakuzu said as we stopped in front of a lavish mansion. I looked at him blankly, not having spoken since I put the dress on. I didn't want to waste my precious air on words because the corset was making it very difficult to breathe on its own.

"Go knock on the door and tell them you want to see Gorzo, they'll understand. You'll be screened with other girls to decide who gets to see him, make sure you get it. When you do, you'll be taken to his room. From there you must lure him outside where Hidan and I will be waiting behind the mansion. You got that?"

I looked at him and nodded somberly. He grabbed my chin in his hand and forced me to stare into his eyes.

"I know you don't want to do this, but you have no choice," he said sternly yet almost apologetically.

"Okay," I said more strongly than expected before leaving the Akatsuki's side and walking towards the front door. I admired the exotic plants and scenery as my heels clunked against the cobble stone pathway with every step. I took a deep breath before knocking lightly against the enormous door that stood before me. When I glanced over my shoulder, Kakuzu and Hidan had already left.

"May I help you?" A voice startled me. I snapped my attention forward once again to notice a tall lumbering man before me. His dress was professional, and demeanor intimidating.

"I-I'm here to see Gorzo," I said shyly with my hands clasped together behind my back. The man looked me up and down before asking me to remove my cloak.

"Just gotta see what's going on under there," he assured with a sick smile on his face. I groaned inwardly as I pulled the cloak off over my head. The man's smile stretched across his face when I did so. He nodded to himself.

"Good, come right this way," he said as he placed his hand on my lower back and pushed me along with him into another room. He opened the door and gestured for me to enter. I did as he requested. There were two other girls sitting on a couch in silence. One had long red hair with emerald eyes, her dress was clearly made to mimic the brightness of her irises. The other was brunette, her hair twisted in an elaborate design and her dress was red and orange reaching to her knees.

I could feel their eyes judging every part of me. I ignored them and sat in a chair that rested by itself in the far corner of the room. After several minutes of awkward silence, the man from before entered again.

"Follow me," he said as he waved us towards him. We trailed behind the bulky man into another room one flight up. The guide entered first and held the door open as the two girls and I followed. He shut the door behind us and stood in front of it with his arms crossed as he looked to the only other person present in the room.

A larger man sat behind a desk that looked out at the platform in which we stood. He was balding so that only the sides of his head showed any sign of life and his mustache sat thinly across his top lip. It curled upwards when he smirked.

"What a selection," Gorzo exclaimed while rubbing his hands together as if he was about to dig into an all you can eat buffet. I wouldn't have been surprised if he already had that day from the size of his gut and the amount of chins that laid dormant below his face.

He pushed back the chair in which he sat and stood from his desk. His stride was harsh and unflattering as he walked over to the red-haired woman. He looked at her closely, examining every detail about her. She giggled playfully when he grabbed a lock of her hair to smell before moving on to the next woman who winked at him seductively when he looked at her face, which sent a small smirk to play on his own. He felt the material of her dress between his fingers, surely just an excuse to rub against her creamy legs. The women stared at him lustfully, typical gold-diggers.

Finally he approached, standing before me with wandering eyes. I couldn't look him in the eye, Kakuzu was going to be angry when I blew it and didn't get chosen. When I did attempt to look at him, I noticed it probably didn't matter whether I could look him in the eye or not because his eyes were aimed a little lower than eye-level.

_Pervert._

I gazed around the room as he continued to examine me.

"Such sad eyes," he said while grazing my cheek with his fat finger. I flinched as he startled me, my eyes connected with his soulless ones.

"I've made my decision," he announced as if anyone actually cared.

"Sir?" the man at the door questioned.

"Take these two," he said while gesturing towards the other two women. My mouth dropped as they glared at me on their way out. He chose _me_?

"Come this way, my sweet," he said giddily as he walked through another doorway which I found led into a giant bedroom. I vomited slightly in my mouth at his choice of nickname. Two colossal windows faced out towards the backyard. It really was a lovely view, but I was more concerned with other things at the moment.

Gorzo shut the door behind me, the click of the lock being put into action could be heard. I stepped in front of the window in case Kakuzu and Hidan were watching so that they knew I made it in. I saw no one however. The room was enormous with high ceilings that were embellished with paintings and one extravagant chandelier that shone refracted light onto the walls. The biggest object in the room was an oak-framed bed covered in a velveteen blanket, red silk sheets, about an abundance of embroidered decorative pillows. Two night stands stood on each side of the bed, an alarm clock on one and an ashtray on the other. A still-lit cigar sat casually in the tray, its smoking fumes slinked upwards with artistic grace.

"Do you like the view?" He whispered into my ear from behind while wrapping his arms around my waist. My whole body went rigid.

"O-oh yes, its lovely!" My voice cracked as I maneuvered out of his grip and smiled falsely at him. He grinned back and came towards me again.

"I know another view that would be lovely," he said as he trailed his index finger down my jaw line and neck. When it began to venture further I stepped back nervously with that fake smile still plastered on my face.

"Maybe you could show me your courtyard first," I suggested sweetly before adding, "I'd love to see the flowers."

"There's only one flower I'm interested in," he said in a failed attempt at being seductive as he stared at my short skirt. He reached over and pulled the shades down without breaking eye contact—he was used to this. His massive form was overwhelming as he pushed me towards the bed. I fell onto it, bouncing as he landed beside me. Gorzo reached over to grab his cigar, the sickly smell bombarding me with every puff.

"You're so beautiful," He cooed as he pulled the string of my corset abruptly, causing it to loosen against my will. As much as I wanted to get out of that dress, I wanted to stay in it as long as I was around that walrus of a man. I tried squirming away from him before his weight rolled over me.

"Can't breathe," I wheezed until he lifted himself, propping over me with his elbows. He took a long puff on his cigar and looked at me playfully, his lip curled into a sickening smirk before blowing the smoke out and leaning in for a kiss. I turned my head to the side, a tiny whimper unintentionally escaping my lips. He went along anyway, attacking my neck with his tongue. I knew I was supposed to play along, but things had gone too far. I couldn't complete my mission, even with how much I wanted to be strong, I just couldn't do it. It was time to throw in the towel.

"Stop, get off!" I cried suddenly as I pushed him away. My palms mashed into his face, contorting it as all his fat pushed to one side. He grunted in dismay before lifting himself off me.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He asked, the rage in his voice making it rougher than before. I rolled out from under him and leapt off the bed, staggering backwards for a moment, not used to the unbalance of stilettos.

"Just _stop_! I want to go home!" I yelled as I stood defensively in case he was to come at me.

"Oh so you wanna play rough? I'll show you rough," He smiled devilishly before lunging towards me. I leapt onto the bed and began crawling frantically towards the other side, the velvet blankets slipped beneath my knees, making it hard to move with any haste at all.

"Ah!" I shrieked as I felt a forceful grip wrap around my fragile ankle.

"Oh no you don't," Gorzo spat fiercely through gritted teeth, his cigar still held between them. I clawed desperately at the blankets to pull myself towards the edge of the bed, but the wind flew from me as I felt myself being yanked backwards. I screamed as he grabbed my torso and flipped me onto my back.

"I wanted you, so I'm going to have you," he said as smoke blew from his mouth like a disease that clouded his lungs and expelled itself into the air. I squirmed desperately as he grabbed me by my hips and pulled me against him roughly, his hands travelling up my skirt and tearing aggressively at my underwear. It tore easily.

There was a moment when I just looked into his eyes, searching them for anything. But the only thing I saw was a clouded soul, iced over with selfish indignity and lustful hatred. They glinted with wild delight, reveling in my trepidation. His smile was wide, and twisted like the roots of a dying tree. Blackened in the crevices, the smoke from the cigar seemingly flew from his mouth as if to show the stench of his breath and wickedness of his spirit.

"Get _off_!" I shrieked as I kicked my legs violently, connecting with his face just once. My jaw fell slack and eyes shot open widely as I gaped at the image presented before me. Gorzo's eyes were just as wide as mine, quivering with shock as a gurgling noise bubbled in the back of his throat. The stiletto heel pierced through his right cheek and could be seen dripping through his open mouth. A red trail marked a line down his neck— as if telling me to go for his jugular next— and seeped slowly into his shirt. The cigar had fallen from his mouth, continuing to smolder by itself on the floor.

**Yes I realize the whole part of this situation is rather cliché… sorry I'm not very creative XD Thanks to all my readers who are still following this story and to any new ones who may stumble upon it :) 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** If you seriously think I own Naruto, I'm going to throw pickles at you.

"Oh my god!" I yelled after the shock passed over my head like a strong wind that catches you off guard. I tore my foot back and shakily scrambled to move off the bed.

"You filthy whore!" Gorzo's voice was distorted by the pooling blood in his mouth and the boiling blood in his veins. He grabbed me more roughly than he had before. I could feel my skin bruising on contact as he pulled me towards him by my ankle and seized me once more, the skin dimpling deeply beneath his fingers around my neck. I grasped frantically at his hands as my eyes rolled back in my head. Gasping deeply as his hands released their grip from me, my body was flung to the ground. I landed with a thud— my head cracking harshly against the floor— and rolled several time before coming to a stop. I coughed as my hand massaged my neck and I stared at the ceiling. It spun above me like a confused carousel, turning to the beat of my drumming heart. But before I could regain my senses, he was over me, holding me down beneath his weight and straddling over my petite frame.

"Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before he clapped his hand over my mouth callously.

"No one is going to help you now," he spattered blood across my face with every syllable that left his mouth. I clenched my eyes shut in avoidance and brought my teeth down hard on Gorzo's fleshy palm. He cussed loudly as he tore his hand back and slapped me hard across the face. I spit the blood out of my mouth to the side before I saw him glance to his right, his eyes gaining a new sparkle of wickedness.

"You're going to beg me for death by the time I'm done with you," he spat before reaching behind the bed.

I shrieked as he brought the cherried cigar to my temple, screaming out over his bitter laughter that echoed loudly and unbearably in my ears. The cinders smoldered against my fragile skin, marring my once pale and buttery complexion. My body began to tremble and my heart swelled violently within my chest. The feeling was sickening, an urge to kill and protect myself so strong that it made me nauseous. I felt him push the cigar even harder. I couldn't think of anything but the pain and how badly I wanted it to stop, how I could make it stop myself. A conflicted cry burst from me with wretched force just before hearing an agonizing scream coming from Gorzo. The pressure of the cigar relieved itself from my temple, allowing me to open my eyes once more. I stared in shock at Gorzo, his arm aflame and the blaze travelling abnormally fast across his chest like wildfire, as if the flames themselves fed from his malice to grow like a parasite.

I gaped at what I had done in shock for a brief moment, before frantically worming my way out from under him and crawling towards the window. I looked back fearfully to see Gorzo on his feet, wailing in agony as he staggered towards me. I stood shakily and ran to the windows, wildly tearing the curtains from the wall and pounding on the glass. My fist went through, digging gashes into my hand like a plow running through earth. But there was no pain, only adrenaline. I smashed the glass around it urgently, not caring about the shards imbedding themselves in my skin. I saw two figures emerge from behind a bush in the distance. My heart leapt into my throat at the sight of them.

I snapped my head to look behind me. I hadn't noticed how close Gorzo had gotten to me during the heat of the moment. His face was contorted, the hungry flames making him appear as the devil himself. His dismal eyes blazed intensely with the fire as he lunged towards me. I dropped to the floor and covered my head with my hands. A gust of air flew from my lungs as I felt his trip land harshly into my side. His weight propelled him through the already broken window, his foot hooking me along with him. I felt myself roll over the jagged edge and begin to fall.

"Ah!" I cried out as I grabbed onto the edge, my fingers grasping tightly as my feet dangled freely, two stories up from the cobblestone. The sound of Gorzo's body hitting the ground was wet and heavy, resonating in my blood and bones—a sound I would never forget. I gritted my teeth and clenched my eyes shut as my fingers began to slip.

"Izumi, just fucking let go!" Hidan's voice sounded like that of an angel's, and I could almost certainly guarantee that would be the first and last time that thought would ever cross my mind. I opened my eyes widely at the sound of it and after a deep breath, I let myself fall.

I silently screamed as I fell downwards. Weightless for a moment, my stomach rested uncomfortably in my throat, and I wondered if that's what it felt like for Gorzo just before he died. Or was he in too much agony from the flames that he didn't even register that he had fallen to his death? I hoped that he knew he was about to die when he fell, just so he could feel that terror inside his core, the same kind he made me feel.

"Oof," I wheezed as I landed safely in Hidan's arms. I tiredly stared up at him, exhausted from my mission which I could now call successful… kind of. His face was contorted with something I didn't recognize as he looked down at me. My eyebrows came together weakly in confusion as our eyes stayed connected, my breath coming out in ragged gasps and my chest heaving up and down forcefully like tide crashing against shore.

"He did this to you?" Hidan spoke finally, his words quieter than usual as he lightly touched the edge of the burn on my temple. I winced as he did so, causing him to pull back.

"He isn't dead yet," Kakuzu announced from his position kneeling over the slumped, fat body of Gorzo. "Barely alive," he elaborated.

Hidan's eyes narrowed dangerously, shining vividly in the sunlight before they widened in delight. He suddenly burst out laughing, a fanatical cackle like I'd never heard from him before. He glanced cheerfully at me before setting me down beneath a Sakura tree.

"Jashin will have him," he said joyously with his hand gripped tightly around his scythe handle. It moved gracefully as he swung it in the air. I watched as the sun reflected brilliantly off the metal, creating an almost magical-looking sheen that moved in the air with poise and refinement. A few birds chirped merrily from the Sakura blossom tree as if spectators in an arena, cheering on the death of a tyrant. I wondered if he considered it art like Deidara or Sasori did for their abilities. It reminded me of a ballet, the blade leaping through the air with such grace, forward and back. My eye followed it like that of a cat watching its prey, flickering sporadically to absorb every movement. The blade pirouetted in the air before returning to his hand. He dug it into the ground beside him and searched within the confines of his cloak for something else before re-emerging with what looked like a black rod. I looked in puzzlement as it suddenly grew into a pointed spike when he flicked it outwards away from him.

"Rahh!" He wailed before slamming the spear into his left leg. The tip of the barb could be seen emerging through the back of his limb, glinting red in the sun's rays. I gasped and tried to stand before noticing Kakuzu had appeared behind me. His dark hands pushed heavily on my shoulders, forcing me to remain seated.

"What is he, crazy?!" I yelled in horror at Kakuzu. He laughed lowly beneath his breath before shaking his head.

"Just watch," he commanded. Hidan's screeching laughter filled the air as his blood began to pool on the ground beneath him. His unscathed leg stepped into the crimson puddle and dragged backwards. Watching intently, my head lurched forward and eyes squinted without my noticing. By the time he was done with his weird dance, he stood strongly in the middle of a symbol he had created. I noticed it was the same as the one that always dangled from his neck.

"Izumi," Hidan called out loudly in amusement without turning to look at me.

"What?" I asked meekly in return.

"Come here," he said, still that metallic joy ringing in his vocals. I looked to Kakuzu who shrugged, clearly not knowing what the hell Hidan had up his sleeve either. I stood shakily and approached him with hesitance. He looked back at me over his shoulder with a grin stretched charmingly across his face.

"What?" I asked again as I stood beside him, reminded again of just how much taller he was than me. I cranked my neck back just to look at his face.

"Who's blood is that on your face?" He asked.

I thought to myself for a moment before deciding it was just a really weird question in general. But I didn't feel like arguing with him.

"It's Gorzo's."

"You're sure?" He pressed.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said as I rolled my ashy eyes in annoyance. I was caught off guard as Hidan suddenly grabbed me by my jaw and brought my face closer to his. He bent down and slowly dragged his tongue across my blood-stained cheek before releasing me and turning his attention to Gorzo's heap of a body again. I stood in place, shocked by his sudden eccentric behavior.

"Go back to Kakuzu," he commanded. I was so wierded out that I didn't even question it. As I approached kakuzu, I could see him quivering with laughter under his mask.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked while frantically wiping my cheek with the back of my wrist.

"You should see your face right now," he laughed even harder.

"Seriously though, what just happened?" I asked in a harsh whisper as I sat in front of Kakuzu with a look of disgust still seeping from my face. I waited for his laughter to fade in order for him to answer me.

"Just watch, Hidan needed some of Gorzo's blood for his technique."

_Technique? _

"It's time for judgment," Hidan hooted wildly as his skin transitioned from noon sun to midnight sky, stark whiteness running in patterns across him. I had never seen him so happy—so crazy.

"What is he doing?" I asked in a hoarse whisper, my voice rough from screaming. Kakuzu glanced at me before returning his attention to Hidan.

"He's sacrificing him to Jashin."

I had always heard him talking about Jashin, but I never truly understood it until that point. I watched as Hidan returned his attention to the spear in his left hand once more. Gorzo's body laid dormant in his own pool of blood, but even I could see the soft rise and fall of his chest which caused his back to raise and lower as he remained stomach-down against the red-stained cobblestone.

"How do you like this motherfucker?!" Hidan cried out shrilly as he stabbed the pointed barb into his shoulder.

"Hidan!" I screamed out as the blood burst from him and splattered to the ground. I struggled to go towards him back Kakuzu held me in place once more.

"Izumi, just watch," he ordered once again in annoyance.

"But he's going to kill himself doing that," I said as my eyebrows painted a worried look on my eyes.

Hidan glanced back over his shoulder with a wide grin on his strangely colored face, "I'm immortal, bitch!" he laughed manically as he stabbed himself in his other leg.

"Oooh it hurts so fuckin' good, don't it!?" Hidan yelled out giddily as he tore the spear from his flesh yet again.

"See?" Kakuzu said while gesturing towards Gorzo's body. The surrounding pool of blood grew more vast around his shoulder and leg, and his weak moans could be heard when Hidan stopped laughing. I watched in shock as Hidan appeared more insane than I had ever seen him. And I thought he was scary before…

"And now it's time for the grand finale!" Hidan aimed the spike at his heart, I cringed back when I saw his intention.

"Does he always do this?" I whispered to Kakuzu over my shoulder. He sighed deeply before answering.

"Unfortunately."

I laughed lightly under my breath before returning my attention to Hidan, who I assumed was about to stab himself in the heart.

Suddenly everything happened like it was in slow motion. I saw it coming but everything happened so fast that I couldn't react until I saw Hidan's head flying through the air. A surprised scream burst from my lips as I watched the massive fuuma shuriken fly through the air. By the time Hidan noticed, it was too late. I stared in horror as his head tumbled to the ground, rolling several feet before finally coming to a stop. My eyes followed where the shuriken had come from to the window in which I had fallen out. A large group of _very_ angry looking men stood rigidly in the room, flames blazing ominously behind them and smoke pouring out by their feet.

"There he is!" One of them exclaimed as he pointed to Gorzo's body splayed out on the ground. Some of the men were ninja, others just workers, one of which was the man who answered the door when I had first arrived. He locked eyes with me, his face burning with rage like the flames that had consumed Gorzo.

"Get that bitch!" I heard him shout to several men behind him. Kakuzu stood from in back of me and stepped forward.

**Le gasp, what's gonna happen to Izumi?? You'll never know! Or at least not until I update… Review please :) It makes me happeh.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If you thought I did, please pick up a book, you have some serious progress to make.

"Get that bitch!" I heard him shout to several men behind him. Kakuzu stood from in back of me and stepped forward.

"Stay there," he said calmly as he stared at the men in the windows. One rather stupid ninja jumped down and charged Kakuzu with full force. I turned my head so I wouldn't have to watch, only to find myself looking despairingly at Hidan's lifeless body which had returned to its usual peachy color. His head had rolled away from it, the usual luster of his silvered hair was no longer—it had become dull from dirt and death. A pain caught in my throat as I stared in revulsion at his beheaded body.

I looked up to see Kakuzu fighting with ease by the mansion, and glanced furtively in each direction before crawling hastily over to Hidan's head. I didn't want to look at it like it was, the very least I could do was put it with his body and maybe cover him up with something. My knees scraped against the coarse stones as I made my way over, not caring about spilling any more blood than I had already. I shook my head to eradicate the tears welling in my eyes before I hesitantly picked up his head.

"Izumi!" It shouted excitedly at me when I turned the face towards me.

"Ah!" I screamed as I threw the head in the air and scooted back abruptly.

"Ow, what the fuck!" It yelled as it landed harshly on its cheek. I stared with my jaw slack, wondering how the hell he could still talk.

"What the hell! How are you still talking?" I cried out in horror as a stray tear escaped and slid down my dirty and blood-spattered cheek.

"I told you I'm fucking immortal, now come get me!" he screeched before trying to stick his tongue out to drag himself towards his body. I scuttled over and grabbed his head, frantically turning it over in my hands so that I held it by the cheeks.

"Ow, what the fuck is all over your hands?" he whined while wincing.

"Sorry!" I yelled apologetically while accidentally dropping his head again.

"Would you _stop_ fucking doing that, woman!" he cursed loudly as he hit the ground again. I stared at him for a moment and just thought: _bowling ball_. I stifled a giggle under my breath at my own random thought before apologizing again.

"Is this fucking funny to you?" he asked irritably as I scooped him up again, this time holding his head similar to a baby with my forearms so that my glass embedded in my hands wouldn't stick him.

"That's much better," he said excitedly while nuzzling up against my chest.

"Hidan you perv!" I screamed as I let him drop once more.

"_Fuck! Stop fucking dropping me, Izumi!_" I flinched at his booming voice before hastily picking him up one more time.

"I said I was sorry!" I yelled back as I stood, holding his face in front of mine by the roots of his hair.

"You're really fucking lucky I don't have a body right now!" his pupils dilated intermittently as he glared at me.

"You're lucky I'm even bothering with you right now!" I retorted as I retreated back to the shade beneath the Sakura tree and plopped down with fatigue.

"There, feel better?" I asked, sitting Indian style as I adjusted Hidan's head in my lap in a way that I made sure there could be nothing suggestive about it. He stifled a laugh, "Oh yes, much better."

"What?" I demanded with my fists against my hips.

"Nothing," he laughed more boldly this time.

"What?!" I yelled as I threw my arm over my head in aggravation.

"I can see up your nose."

"Hidan!" I shrieked as I picked up his head so that we were eye level. His eyes widened suddenly.

"Duck!" he yelled. A look of terror came over my face as I dropped Hidan's head into my lap and bent over, covering the back of my skull with my arms. A loud crashing noise exploded in my ears as bits of wood came raining down around me like confetti. However it was no Mardi gras.

A smothered mumbling came from Hidan's head. I lifted myself up and he gasped for air. A sly grin snaked its way onto his face before yelling, "Stop shoving your tits in my face and fucking run!" My eyes narrowed and I began to scold him but I choked down my words, quickly realizing that it was not the time or place. I would have to yell at him later.

"Ah, fuck woman!" He yelled as he bounced around wildly, my hand gripping him tightly by his hair as I ran. When I glanced over my shoulder, I saw the man who tended the door. He was standing hunched over angrily by the tree that he just punched through, breathing deeply while glaring at me with rage.

"Kakuzu!" I cried out as I ran towards him. By the looks of it, he was just finishing up easily demolishing the last of the men that bombarded him with futile attacks. He looked at me, then the man who was in pursuit.

"How do you always manage to get yourself into such trouble?" He complained as he killed the last ninja without even looking, Kakuzu's hand cracking his neck with ease and letting the body fall into a mangled pile with the others. I choked back the vomit that rose from my lurching stomach and continued running awkwardly in the stilettos.

"Stay there, Izumi," Kakuzu commanded as his arms flew from his body. I skidded to a stop and nearly fell over from the heels yet again. The speed of his arms shooting past created a gust of wind that hit me as they whizzed by my head. I froze in terror, Hidan's cussing head dangling from my fingers which held their grip around his hair. A gurgling noise erupted from the man behind me before the thud of his body hitting the ground could be heard. I didn't feel safe to move until after I watched Kakuzu's arms retract swiftly into his sleeves.

"Toss me that head," Kakuzu said with his hand out poised to catch.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Hidan yelled madly as he attempted to shake free of my grip. I ignored him, lobbing the head to Kakuzu sufficiently enough for him to catch it.

"Put me on my body Kakuzu, please, I'm begging you!" Hidan cried out, Kakuzu looking as if to be contemplating whether he wanted to help him or not.

"I'd like to leave before more people come," he said aloud as he knelt down to Hidan's body and roughly shoved the head back into place.

"Don't be a fucking douche about it," Hidan whined as Kakuzu began sewing him back together. I knew where he was coming from—Kakuzu wasn't the gentlest person in the world. But after you survive your head being sliced off, I would imagine that something as simple as stitches couldn't be that bad. I shrugged.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed as I noticed Gorzo for the first time in a while. His head was also chopped off because of Hidan's technique. It rested on its side next to the body, his eyes still open and gazing coldly at anything that happened to be in front of him. I wasn't as freaked out as I thought I would be, mostly because his eyes already looked dead, even when he was alive.

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan laughed when he stood up and saw it while cracking his neck.

I surveyed the entire courtyard solemnly. It was now devoid of any previous beauty. The birds that originally chirped happily sung a more somber song, mourning the dead that laid strewn across the yard. Their blood stained the white Sakura blossoms that littered the ground and blew like ashes from a fire. They rolled on with their death march in with the wind, fluttering at my feet before simply swirling around my ankles and moving on gravely towards the horizon. I followed their path with my eyes as they tittered quietly across the reddened cobblestones towards the body of a young man. The blossoms jumped upon his corpse as if to resuscitate him, and floated across his face before making their way towards another unknown destination, however two stayed behind resting softly on his closed lids in an attempt to bring peace to his death.

"Izumi, let's go," Kakuzu's voice brought me out of my strange daze. I shook it off and trotted to catch up to him and Hidan. Kakuzu dragged an enormous body bag behind him filled with every pound of Gorzo, and Hidan held a bag out to me.

"What's this for?" I asked as I took it.

"Your clothes. You can change once we get into town, but right now we gotta get the fuck out of here," He said as he stared out at the horizon. The sun was setting, it's sacrifice for the night spilled across the sky like the blood beneath my feet. I caught myself staring at Hidan, he looked almost peaceful as his face brewed with thoughts beneath. It was a strange sight, but since I had come to the Akatsuki, all I had seen were strange sights.

My heels clicked against the stones hauntingly as we exited the grounds through the woods behind the house. I was relieved when we finally hit grass so that the annoying clomping would cease to exist, just as the broken lives we left behind. I couldn't get it out of my head. I know I didn't kill Gorzo, but he would have died anyway had Hidan not finished him off. I never took someone's life before, even if they didn't deserve to be alive in the first place. It left a wretched pit in my stomach, festering with sour guilt and curdling unease. I grunted under my breath at my heels sinking into the soft grass with every step.

"What are you doing now?" Kakuzu asked with irritation as I plopped onto the ground.

"I'm taking these stupid heels off and changing into my normal clothes," I said through gritted teeth as I struggled to pull the deathtrap shoes off. Although I had to admit, they probably saved my life that day. I hissed as my hands slipped and pushed the glass shards embedded in my bloody palms even deeper. Kakuzu approached and bent down. He swatted away my hands as he took the shoe into his, pulling it off with ease, then doing the same for its twin.

"You can change behind that bush," Kakuzu said as he gestured towards a large junction of ferns that reached upwards of six feet. He grabbed me from under my arm and pulled me up to stand. My feet thanked him.

"We'll be waiting over there," he said with his back turned to me as he walked towards a towering oak. I nodded to myself and tip-toed behind the bush, trying not to get the entirety of my feet dirty before putting my shoes on. Not that it mattered, my right foot was already covered with dried blood that flaked off like pieces of Gorzo's ghost sent to follow me. When I was finished putting on _my_ clothes and shoes with _no_ heels, I took one last look at the blue dress in my hands. It had gone from azure to tie-dye purple and blue, stained with my memories and blood from that day. I threw it behind the bushes and buried it in my mind.

Everyone seemed a little quieter that evening, like our spirits sank with the sun and the night muzzled our voices so the moon could sleep. I paced behind Hidan and Kakuzu tiredly, the night was strangely silent in those woods, only the sound of our feet pressing into the earth. Everything seemed to be hidden under the night's cloak, like burial shrouds that were eerily fitting for my mood.

My mind kept sinking back to that moment in the mansion. Gorzo's filthy hands beneath my skirt and the petrifying fear I felt, wanting so badly to be saved. I had been alone most of my life, but at that moment, I needed someone more than I ever had before. I turned the thought over and over in my head, wondering why Kakuzu and Hidan didn't come sooner—didn't come to save me. Was I really that worthless? Just a tool to be used by the Akatsuki? They didn't even seem to care how hurt I was, physically or mentally.

"Ugh…" Breath flew from my lips harshly as I tripped over a snaking root and fell harshly with my palms out in front of me.

"I'm fine Kakuzu," I mumbled when I felt a hand grasp beneath my arm as I struggled to return to my feet, but when I looked up, I was met with the reflection of the moon shining brightly from silvered hair. Hidan smirked at me.

"You got a thing for Kakuzu or something?" He questioned teasingly as he released his grip.

"No, I just didn't expect you…" I trailed off and shook my head to uncloud my thoughts before adding, "Thanks." I took my arm back and brushed myself off. I looked ahead to see a light at the end of the tunnel. No, I wasn't dying. Lights from town sparkled dimly in the distance through cracks between trees. I sighed in relief at the sight.

"Are we staying there?" I asked with hopeful expectancy.

Kakuzu lifted his chin and stared through the tree tops as if needing the light of the stars to think.

"Yes," Hidan said decisively. Kakuzu shot him a forewarning look, his green eyes glowing even more cat-like in the luminescence of the moon.

"I'm fucking tired, everyone is," Hidan groaned in response to Kakuzu's dangerous glance. Kakuzu looked back at the giant body bag and sighed. I could see the thoughts on his face—disappointed he couldn't turn in Gorzo for the money right away, but willing to sacrifice for a good night of sleep and to avoid an argument with Hidan.

"Fine," Kakuzu said as we stepped out of the woods and into town.

**First of all, thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews ^^ you're all so lovely to keep reviewing me :) Good thing Izumi got out of there okay! Well… for the most part… but what danger lurks at the bathhouse? Dun dun dun…until next time, au revoir ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Never have, never will.

"These bathhouses all look the same," I noted as I stepped into the room. Of course Kakuzu was too cheap to buy separate rooms, so we all filed into the one and looked at the two sleeping mats on the floor. It looked like I would be getting the floor that night. But I didn't even care at that point, I was tired enough to sleep anywhere, after I had a bath at least.

I meandered to the back wall and let myself slide against it until my butt hit the ground. Staring at my palms which rested on my knees, I sighed, not looking forward to removing all the glass that still burned inside them.

"Hidan," Kakuzu addressed him as he dumped the giant body bag in the corner and began rummaging through his knapsack.

"Whaat?" Hidan whined as he threw his head back and rubbed his temples.

"Help Izumi while I prepare the ointment," he ordered. Hidan looked to me as I stared down at my bloodied palms before approaching and plopping down cross-legged before me.

"Some of these are really deep," he said, slightly stunned by the severity. I winced as he took my hand into his in order to pluck the glass out.

"Ow," I cringed and tore my hand back.

"I haven't even touched it yet!" Hidan yelled as he stared at me with annoyed disbelief.

"Oh, sorry," I laughed apologetically as he grabbed my hand again, tighter this time so I couldn't pull away.

"Let's try this again," Hidan said in irritation. I sucked the air in quickly through clenched teeth and bit my eyes shut.

"Izumi, I haven't fucking touched you yet!"

I laughed a little, "I know, I know. Okay, go."

He shook his head and cursed under his breath before grabbing a shard and pulling it from my flesh. It stung, but not as bad as I expected. It was worse going in than coming out at least. The shards ticked against the ground as they hit like crystalline tears, hardened so as not to be forgotten and stained with blood as a constant reminder of the pain that created them.

Hidan was gentler than I expected—his fingers nimble and precise when removing the glass with ease. I guessed he was used to stuff like that, him being an immortal masochist and all. It took me a few seconds to realize that he had stopped, my hand still resting in his much larger one, and his other poised to remove a large shard. I looked up to his face to see he was staring at my neck with a strange look on his face.

"What happened in there?" Hidan asked lowly, referring to the time I spent in the mansion.

"Why, what's wrong with my neck?" I asked worriedly as I brought my free hand to my neck and rubbed it lightly with my finger tips. Even without a mirror, I could tell it was badly bruised by the sore sensation that arose from even the slightest touch.

"Oh…" I said before he had to answer. He continued staring at me intently, waiting for me to answer his question. I thought hard for a moment—my eyes concentrating on the red crystal splinters that sprawled across the wooden floor—then began reciting to Hidan in a low voice.

"Well I went in and some guy took me to a room with two other girls. Gorzo looked at all of us… I didn't think he would choose me, but he did," I paused as Hidan pulled an exceptionally large bit of glass from my hand. "When we got in his room, I looked out the window to see if you and Kakuzu were outside, but he pulled me away. I tried getting him to take me outside but he pushed me on the bed…" I trailed off and glared at my hand.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I said quietly after a moment of silence.

"The fuck do you mean you don't wanna talk about it?" Hidan said angrily as he grabbed my other hand and plucked out a shard harshly.

"I mean I don't want to fucking talk about it, Hidan!" I yelled back at him with something missing in my eyes. He glared at me, "Then I guess you don't need my fucking help," he said as he pushed my hand away like it was diseased.

"Not really, it's not like you helped me earlier when I _did_ need it!" I shouted as I stood up and began stomping towards the door. Just as I reached for the handle to slide it open, Kakuzu's hand flew in front of me and pushed it closed.

"Let me go Kakuzu," I said sternly as I pulled against the door with all my might.

"You're staying in here, Izumi," he said severely, his eyes seeming extra red outside his iris, "We can't let you out of our sight."

"I can't even take a bath?!" I cried out as I looked at him in horror.

"You'll just have to wait until we get back." He said unsympathetically.

I felt the tears welling in the depths of my eyes, slowly working their way up along with the lump in my throat. I wanted so desperately to wash, not because I felt dirty necessarily, but because I wanted _his_ blood off of me. I wanted to forget everything that happened—but how could I when he still stained me? I feared if I let his blood soak into my skin to long, he would taint my soul, getting revenge even after his death.

"This is fucked up…" I spat under my breath as I stared at my red-washed feet. I suddenly tripped backwards as something came up from beneath me.

"Sorry, Izumi," Zetsu said quietly as the trap rose and opened to reveal his night and day face. I sighed with relief to see someone that wouldn't be so cruel to me.

"Zetsu!" I yelled as I threw my arms around him uncharacteristically. He tensed before allowing his arms to fall awkwardly around me. I pulled back after a moment and looked to him with pleading eyes before whispering, "Zetsu, please take me back with you, I don't care if I get sick."

He looked at me with unease, I could see his eyes flickering over my face and travelling downwards as he examined my condition.

"What happened to you? _Who do I need to eat?_" he asked with worry shaking in his usually calm and docile voice.

"Izumi," Kakuzu's stern tone sounded from behind as his arm pulled me away from Zetsu. I stumbled backwards from the sudden force and turned to look at Kakuzu with a bewildered expression painting my face.

"You're coming home with us. I still need to treat your wounds here. And Zetsu, the mission was completed successfully. We'll be turning in his body tomorrow and arriving at base by nightfall. That is all you need to report to Pein and nothing else."

"_All righty_," Zetsu said roughly before asking in a softer tone, "But what about Izumi?"

"She's fine, leave her out of the report," Kakuzu instructed before Zetsu nodded warily and receded once again into the floorboards. My spirits sank with his body, disappearing as he did. I didn't even try to hide my scowl as I sat against the wall and tried plucking the remaining glass from my left hand. I thought that because my fingers were so much smaller, it would be easier for me than Hidan. I thought wrong.

I hissed quietly through my teeth as I dug my fingers into an open wound, desperately trying to take hold of the small shard that buried itself even further. I could feel Hidan's eyes on me, surely a smirk lined across his face at my miserable attempt to do as he did. I didn't let myself look up though, I just kept digging stubbornly into my flesh, only making it worse. I turned my palm to the side so that the blood pooled in the center of my pulped palm could drain onto the floor.

"You know… if you would just fucking ask, I _might_ help you," Hidan said amusedly while sitting casually on one of the sleeping mats.

"Oh, so _now_ you wanna help," I said sarcastically without even looking at him as I dug into my soft tissue once more like a crane spearing its beak into the water to catch a fish. However if I was a crane, I would surely go hungry.

"I've been helping you all-fucking-day you ungrateful little bitch!" he shouted tremendously as rage washed over his face.

"Oh yeah? Where the hell were you while I was practically getting _raped_ today? Answer me that. Oh wait, I know, you were hiding like a pussy in the bushes. Now I remember!" I shocked myself with my sudden outburst. I knew I had spent too much time with Hidan, I was becoming rather vulgar.

He was silent.

"We couldn't enter the mansion. Gorzo had hired orochimaru to place a seal around it to keep Akatsuki out." Kakuzu said out of nowhere, causing the thick silence to come crumbling down over my head, the weight almost palpable.

"Oh," was all I said as Kakuzu knelt beside me and plucked the last of the glass out with ease before smearing a large pat of white ointment into my skin. It was cool and soothing against the heat that rose from my torn membrane. I was suddenly startled as I felt Kakuzu's cold hand tip my chin up to examine my neck. He sighed almost regretfully under his breath before rubbing a different, yellow-tinted ointment all over my neck.

"This will make the bruising go away faster," he informed as he finished rubbing it in and walked away to return the items to his bag. I sat unmoving against the wall, my emotions churning within me and conflicting against one another. I hadn't felt that plagued in such a long time, I was convinced that Gorzo's blood was having some strange affect on me the longer I let it linger on my skin.

"We'll leave at dawn's break," Kakuzu said, implying that we should all go to bed. I didn't argue, I just rolled onto my side in the corner and shut my eyes. I sensed the lights blow out through my eyelids and listened as both Kakuzu and Hidan adjusted themselves under their blankets. My body laid dormant but my mind was racing—constantly reviewing the events of the day against my will. A long time passed before the night's noises infiltrated my ears. Although this was not like the choir of the forest, it was mostly just a symphony of snores accompanied by the ambiance of the trickling water from outside the window. I lifted my head inconspicuously to peer over my shoulder at both Hidan and Kakuzu, who appeared to be fast asleep. Their bodies were veiled in darkness, but I could still see the slow yet steady rise and fall of their sleeping selves.

I pushed up to my feet slowly and silently before padding as softly as I could to the sliding door. My fingers slipped in between the grain of the wooded door and the wall, pushing it open ever so carefully. I winced as it creaked slightly at one point. Kakuzu let out a snorting noise before rolling onto his stomach. I sighed silently with relief before sucking in my tummy and slipping through the small crack and into the safety of the hallway. Finally a bath.

"Can I have a towel, please?" I asked the woman behind the counter. She eyed me nervously, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

I smiled as sweetly as possible, "Oh yes, I'm just rather tired and would like to wash up before bed." She looked at me unconvinced, but handed me a towel anyway before directing me towards the springs.

The night air was warm, but a cool breeze floated throughout. The moon was out in full force, heaving clouds out of its way as it loomed immensely in the sky. The stars seemed to look on in awe, twanging with a certain resentment towards their lunar companion. No matter what though, it would always be beautiful to me.

I dipped my foot into the water slowly before sinking both legs in completely. Slipping out of the towel discretely, I allowed my entire body to descend into the bubbling waters. The searing wet melted away my pain of the day as my body went limp from relaxation. I exhaled heavily to relieve myself of the tiring energy that stowed away within every crevice of my body.

"You're not supposed to be alone, Izumi," Zetsu's calm voice startled me into sinking down to my nostrils.

"Jesus Zetsu, you always manage to scare me, don't you?" I said with relief. He looked at me apologetically.

"_You'll die if you keep wandering around by yourself_, you need to be more careful." Only his head was visible, the rest of his body hibernated underground as he spoke. I sighed, "I know. What are you doing here anyway, spying on girls you perv?" I asked teasingly. He took me seriously and immediately began stuttering out denies.

"N-no, no, I wouldn't do that! I wanted to make sure you were okay." His face was always so innocent, whether he was or not was beyond me. Although he didn't seem like the fighting type, more of a spy to gather information which he seemed to be quite good at.

"I was just upset earlier, I feel a lot better now that I'm outside and in the water," I assured, backing up my words with a weak smile.

"_There's still a lot of blood on your face_," he remarked from his spot across the boiling pool.

"It's not yours, is it?" he added.

"No, it's Gorzo's," I said as I began wiping vigorously at my cheeks, splashing water over my entire face like those ridiculous face wash commercials. Just to be safe, I immersed myself completely underwater, rubbing my face frantically while beneath the surface.

"Is it gone?" I asked as I re-emerged, wiping the water from the corners of my eyes before blinking expectantly at him. His smiled pleasantly, "Yes."

I sighed with relief and returned a smile.

"_Gotta go_," Zetsu said abruptly before sinking into the earth, not even giving me the time to ask why. "Okay bye," I mumbled sarcastically to myself before sinking beneath the surface once more to slick my hair back.

"Hello," A cheerful voice came at me before I could even open my eyes as I emerged. I rubbed the water from them hastily to reveal _that_ man. I froze and sunk low with my nose hovering over the dancing surface.

**Oh noes, that creepy guy is back . Who knows what'll happen! Besides me of course… anyhow, reviews make me weep with joy so be a doll and leave me one? Thanks so much to everyone who reads and even more to those who take the time out to review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I normally do my little note at the end BUT I feel the need to apologize for taking so long with this update D: Final's week is coming up and I have an insane amount of school work which has been sucking up all my free time. Sorry for the long wait =/ **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto :)

"Don't come near me," I warned in a low growl while pressing my hands against my hair. He smiled intriguingly as he regarded every movement I made.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to take your hair," he said, knowing what I was trying to protect against.

I glared at him through the wisps of steam that arose in front of my face. He cocked his head and smiled at me, clearly not intimidated by anything about the situation. He bounced slightly as if moving to a song stuck in his head as he teetered on his toes, perched on the rock that Zetsu had just occupied.

"Then what are you here for?" I questioned warily as I wrapped my arms around myself protectively.

"Oh I already got what I came for, I just wanted to see how you were," he smiled genuinely as he held out a tiny blood-stained shard of glass between his fingers. My eyes went wide with fear as I stared at the crystalline splinter that glinted remarkably in the moon's light. It was worthy of being its own star, hanging crimson in the night sky, capable of causing unbearable pain from so far away.

"What happened to you today, Izumi?" He asked curiously while leaning towards me to get a better view.

"Get the fuck away motherfucker!" Hidan's distinct cry filled the air as I saw his gleaming scythe cut through the darkness of night. I followed it back to Hidan who blocked the doorway with his massive figure. He shone brightly in the subtle midnight light, his pale skin absorbing every bit of the moon's mysterious radiance and sending it back out into the sky. His chest was bare and strong, the shadows defining his abs even more than in the sunlight, and his arms bulged as he heaved his scythe skillfully.

"Izumi," I heard a low voice behind me. I turned to see Zetsu holding my towel out and urging me to hurry out of the water. I didn't hesitate in taking the cloth and wrapping it around myself while still in the hot spring before Zetsu pulled me out.

"Oh, is this a friend of yours, Izumi?" the black-haired man inquired as he dodged Hidan's attack effortlessly and made a move towards me.

"Fuck off!" Hidan shouted as he swung his scythe again while running towards me. Just before the mysterious man reached me, he jumped back to avoid being carved in two as the metal clanked loudly against the stone just feet from where I stood. I stumbled backwards and lost my footing among the cragged and wet surface, but to my surprise, I never hit the ground. The feel of plush fabric against the naked skin of my shoulder blades made my eyes widen. When I looked up, I was met with a pair of inexplicably green eyes that danced with joy. A strange feeling of uneasy familiarity churned within my mind. Time seemed to move in slow motion as his lips moved closer to me. I could hear Hidan's cursing fade into a low drone that stowed itself in the back of my mind. Grabbing my towel around me even more tightly than before, I felt the heat rise from his breath against my ear as he whispered, "I wouldn't have to hurt you if you'd just come with me."

And like that it was over.

He shoved me away from him, propelling me forwards into Hidan who looked angrier than I had ever seen him, his eyes appearing more red than purple as a fire burned behind them. I yelped as I suddenly hit hard against him, his left arm securing me in place against his chest immediately as he lashed his scythe out in vain with his right. The man was already gone.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he unintentionally squeezed me even harder out of anger. I wheezed harshly against him, wincing my eyes shut as the pressure built against my ribs.

"Hidan," I squeaked out with a gasp. He looked down as though startled and released his grip around me.

"What the _fuck_ were you thinking?!" He boomed as he grabbed my shoulders roughly and lowered himself to my eye-level so that I couldn't escape his gaze. His mouth stretched into a tight line, taut with frustration, and his eyebrows narrowed precariously at me. I froze as if his eyes could hold me in place like those of Medusa.

"Well?!" he pressed while shaking me harshly. His fingers pressing deeply into the backs of my shoulders brought me out of my mortified daze. I winced as I looked at Hidan, taken aback. His features seemed even more pronounced in the dark, nearly angelic in the glow of the moonlight. I began to tremble as the weight of reality pressed down on my shoulders harder than Hidan's heavy hands.

_He has my blood now._

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" Hidan said urgently as my knees began to buckle from just the thought of the pain that I knew I would encounter in the near future.

"He took it," I said in a ghostly voice, my eyes zoning into Hidan's but not registering what I was even looking at.

"What did he take? You're not making any fucking sense you crazy ass bitch," Hidan raved boisterously while shaking me again, as if to help jostle the words loose from my mouth.

"My blood… he had a glass shard," I said solemnly.

"He couldn't have, I was in the room the whole time."

"I saw it, Hidan! He has it!" I yelled, snapping out of my ethereal trance.

"Well it's not my problem so why the fuck are you yelling at me?!" He cracked back loudly.

His comment struck a chord within me that forced rigidity into my face and a tremble in my lips. I glared at him with stone eyes before turning from him and leaving without a word.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he asked irately as he grabbed my shoulder from behind. I whirled around swiftly and pushed his hand away with force.

"Don't you _fucking _touch me," I growled through my teeth more dangerously than I thought possible. Hidan withdrew his hand like flesh from a flame and looked at it in confusion before returning his attention to me. I felt my core swell uncontrollably and resonate with heat, the water droplets that clung to my skin in desperation dissipated into the air as tiny wisps of steam.

"What are you doing?" Hidan asked warily as he took a step towards me.

"Stay away from me," I warned as I pressed my palm to my forehead and staggered backwards. The feeling began spiraling out of control from the pit of my stomach to bubbling beneath every inch of my skin. I breathed in deeply several times in an attempt to calm down. My anger receded only to be replaced with a throbbing ache inside of my soul that I hadn't felt in so long.

"Would you care to tell me _what the fuck_ that was all about?" Hidan said in annoyance with his arms raised in the air as if in a frozen shrug.

"No," I said boldly as I pulled my towel tightly against myself and retreated into the girl's dressing room. After pulling my clothes back on, I padded softly to the room where Kakuzu laid sleeping just as I remembered, and Hidan sat fuming angrily on top his sleeping mat. I sensed his violet eyes on me the moment I slid into the room. I ignored him completely—walking straight to the corner and letting my back rest against the wall while pulling my knees to my chest. I stared out in front of me for a while, just thinking of everything. Of course Hidan didn't care, I _was_ just a tool after all. They didn't care that they sent me into that mansion knowing I would be in danger, and they certainly didn't care that I was in for the worst pain of my life because that unknown man had my blood.

Hidan still remained sitting upright after about an hour of silence. I could sense his rage from across the room—it fumed in the air like the smell of Gorzo's cigar. It made me sick. He had no right to be mad, _I_ did. But I wasn't mad, it was something worse.

"You know what's funny?" I whispered somberly from my position against the wall. I noticed Hidan's head turn my way in irate expectance

"You can be alone for so long, and eventually everything stops hurting… but once you're not alone anymore, the pain is just so much worse." My voice was calm and stoic, devoid of any emotion other than casual melancholy. Hidan said nothing, he didn't even move. So I continued.

"It's so strange. When you're alone you have this constant pain, but it's so bitterly numb that you hardly even notice it after a while—like when you're so cold that you can't even feel your body. But when you make some friends, you may be happy for the most part… but when something hurts you, it's like getting stabbed in the heart with a knife laced with poison. Even when you remove the blade, the pain still spreads, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Hidan wet his lips as if in preparation to speak after a long pause, "Why are you telling me this?" His tone was much calmer than it had been last we spoke.

"You're right, I shouldn't have expected you to understand…" I trailed off and laughed sarcastically to myself.

"No, I don't think you realize how much I do," he said in a loud whisper before standing up and walking over to me so we wouldn't talk across the room and wake Kakuzu. He sat down cross-legged next to me and rested his head against the wall, staring up at the ceiling before asking, "Why do you think I don't understand?"

I had never heard Hidan speak like that before. He was serious—no sarcasm, vulgarity, or humor to his voice. I thought hard about what I wanted to say while staring out of the window, as if the wind would whisper me the correct answer.

"When Akatsuki found me about two weeks ago, I wouldn't speak."

Hidan nodded, "Yeah, I heard."

"Yeah well, what you didn't hear was that I wasn't not speaking just for the fun of it—I hadn't spoken since I was six years old. My family was destroyed—murdered—and my foster parents hated me. I grew up alone… I didn't choose this life, Hidan. I didn't choose to be taken by Akatsuki—_used_ by Akatsuki. I didn't choose to be thrown into that mansion against my will. You could never understand how much that hurt me in every way, and I don't expect you to. I realize you're an asshole, but sometimes I just wish you'd shut up rather than tell me you don't care. Because I know you don't care, but that doesn't mean I want to hear it." I tipped my head back against the wall and stared at the ceiling, blinking vigorously to push my tears back into my heart where they belonged. Neither of us said anything for a long time. I sat back with my eyes closed, listening to the trickle of water from outside the window. A memory flooded back to me.

I was young—probably five. The night had claimed the land, shrouding it in navy to ward off the light as long as it could. Only the moon and stars looked on as I sat outside beneath a truly _massive_ tree with my father, each of our backs against the intricately twisted trunk. We sat closely beside each other like Hidan and myself were at the moment. The constant dribble of a spring soothed my ears and calmed my mind. My father's deep but pleasant voice carried beautifully amongst the forest, even the trees swayed in contentment.

"Izumi, you must learn to look past a person and into their soul, that's how you know a true friend." I remember looking up at him in awe, astounded by his wisdom as he took my childish hand into his and flattened my palm against his chest.

"Breathe deeply and understand," he said as he removed his hands from my own, letting mine stand alone against his broad chest. I did as he told me, a feeling of joy spreading into my fingers and pouring into my soul. I smiled a half-toothless grin, "You're my friend, Daddy," I exclaimed excitedly.

He smiled at me as he touched his index finger to my heart, "And you have a beautiful soul, my daughter. Don't let it be spoiled." I looked down in awe as a purple light shone at the point of connection between my heart and my father's finger. I remember hoping that someday I would be able to look that deeply into someone's soul, so profoundly that it would create its own unique light.

Hidan was still silent as I came out of my flashback. I poured over it in my head, trying to grasp onto every detail and praying that I wouldn't forget it. My eyes grew heavy as sleep tugged at my eyelids, begging me to give in. And without even realizing it, I did.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry again about the long wait, please forgive me with reviews? :3 hehe**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this chapter is more of a filler than anything so I didn't just say "And then they woke up and went home" XD Anyways, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If you thought I did, you're just a silly savage!

"Well aren't you two adorable," Kakuzu's sarcastic voice stirred me from my dreams far sooner than I wanted it too. I blinked my eyes open groggily and looked up at Kakuzu who stood towering over me with his arms crossed in annoyance. I was about to get up before I noticed a weight that held me down. That's when I realized I had fallen asleep in my position against the wall, my head resting against Hidan's bare shoulder and his head leaning against the top of mine. His mouth was slightly ajar, a soft wheeze sighing from it with every breath, causing the few stray hairs atop my head to blow wistfully in his breeze.

"Oh," I said with realization as I scooted away from him and hastily jumped to my feet. Hidan came crashing down onto the cedar floor with a loud thud.

"What the fuck…" He grumbled drowsily before wiping his cheek of the drool that shone on it. I grimaced and quickly combed through the hair on my scalp, checking for any rogue spit stains. I was in the clear. He finally opened his eyes fully and stared up at me and Kakuzu.

"Nice fucking wake up call," he said sarcastically before adding, "I take it we're leaving now?"

"Hn," Kakuzu grunted in affirmation. Everyone was quiet in lieu of the early morning depression that loomed darkly in the room, still unlit as the sun struggled against the hazy sky, trying desperately to pull itself up over the horizon. There wasn't much to pack so we were out the door soon after we awoke.

The dirt was flat against the streets, no feet kicking it up into busy clouds of dust. A few people moved about here and there, but for the most part the town was sleeping still. Shops had just begun to open as we walked between them on our way towards where we had originally come. I looked to my left, the smell of food catching my attention. I hadn't even thought about eating with everything that had happened, but now that it was a new day, my stomach growled loudly at the thought. I noticed Hidan watching me from my peripherals.

"You hungry?" He asked while nodding towards the ramen shop. I looked from Hidan, to the ramen shop, to my stomach, and back to Hidan before nodding slightly, "Kind of."

"Good, cause I'm fucking starving," He said as he detoured into the shop, me and Kakuzu filing in behind him. We were the only ones there besides an old man who sat at the end of the counter slurping down noodles.

"Good morning, what can I get for you?" the man behind the counter asked cheerfully. We all put in our orders and waited in morning silence until our food came out.

"Izumi," Kakuzu addressed me as we waited. I looked to him in response.

"We'll need to buy you a new cloak, something that covers your neck before we get back."

"Why does it need to cover my neck?" I asked confusedly.

"We don't really need leader finding out about everything that happened at the mansion, unless you don't want the chance to go on missions anymore." I stared at him blankly before he sighed and elaborated, "If Pein finds out about how injured you were on this mission, he'll probably contain you within the base for your remainder of time with us." My eye twitched at the thought of being condemned to indoors for any extended period of time. That one week was bad enough.

"Well in that case…" I trailed off as the chef set my ramen in front of me. The steam wafted upwards and wrapped around my sniffing nostrils to entice them before I dug in. None of us spoke while we eat, far too consumed with our meals to even think about petty conversation. My chop sticks scraped loudly at the bottom of the bowl, thoughtlessly chasing one last noodle around. My tongue peeked out between my lips in concentration as I glared hard at it.

"Aha!" I exclaimed as I snaked it around my sticks and quickly thrust it into my mouth. I slurped it down happily with triumph shining from my eyes. Hidan looked nearly amused while Kakuzu stared at me, his creepy eye quivering slightly.

Kakuzu laid the money on the counter sorrowfully before we exited the shop through the wood-beaded door and made our way into the same clothing shop from before. My nerves kicked at my stomach from just being inside that store. I reminded myself how silly it was to get nervous just because of what had happened before as I pawed through racks of clothes. My intention was to flip through anything that wasn't a black cloak, but I inadvertently stopped on one garment in particular that caught my eye. It was a summery white dress stitched together with baby blue thread at the seams. It was different from all the other dresses—more beautiful. It shimmered even in the gloom of the old dusty shop as I kneaded the soft cotton between my fingers.

"Do you want that?" Hidan's sudden appearance from behind frightened me. I jumped before dropping the dress from my hands and spinning on my heel to face him. My fingers instinctively began fiddling with the hem of my shirt as I stared up at him. Things were still awkward from our fight last night.

"N-no, not really, I was just looking," I said quietly while staring at the ground.

He looked at me skeptically with his eyebrows coming together and his lips forming a line crooked with uncertainty.

"The fuck's the matter with you today?" He asked suddenly with irritation. My face dropped its atypical introverted expression and replaced it with its usual frustration.

"Nothing, can't you find something better to do than interrogate me?" I snapped while crossing my arms and cocking my head at him in waiting for his answer.

Hidan smirked. "That's more like it," he said before turning from me to join up with his partner who was at the register. I couldn't help but smile a little. Well played Hidan, well played.

"Here," Kakuzu said as he approached me, thrusting a paper shopping bag into my arms. I followed him out while rummaging through it to find two articles of clothing; a floor-length black cloak and a short sleeved navy blue turtle-neck. I groaned before pulling the cloak out and snaking my way into it, knowing Kakuzu would make me put it on anyway. Its collar came up high— similar to Itachi's— in order to cover the bruises on my neck. They had dissipated slightly but were far from vanishing altogether.

"So now what?" I asked as we exited under the elaborate archway through which we arrived.

"We're going to turn in the body for his bounty," Kakuzu said as he looked forward into the laughing horizon that had finally claimed its victory over the land. I examined my palms as we continued on our trek, they had healed considerably over night but were still plainly visible. I stuffed them in my pockets before resuming my submissive walk behind Kakuzu and Hidan as thoughts of my fate began to churn in my brain. The contemplation of the bloody glass shard shining between that man's fingers made my head throb with agonizing dread. I wondered when it would happen and where I would be, and most importantly, if Itachi would be there.

The path we took went from lush forest to dusty cracked ground as we drew closer to the drop off point after a few hours of mindless marching. I put my hand to my forehead and squinted my eyes to peer out into the distance. A lone building shimmered in the heat that seemed visibly palpable beyond where we stood, and when we arrived, it was.

"Jashin, It's fuckin hot out," Hidan moaned as he dragged the back of his hand lazily across his forehead while looking harshly into the open sky. A lone bird floated overhead, gliding down downwards gracefully in a mesmerizing spiral—it was a vulture, tragically befitting for our ghostly destination. The sand blew harshly at my exposed ankles from behind like it were pushing me towards the ominous building. I paused at the steps as I took a moment to tip my head back and look at it. It was stark and undecorated, clearly not built to be aesthetically pleasing. The shadows that played inside flew out wildly as Kakuzu opened the door and looked back at me with a look that made me rush up the stairs to catch up. I hesitated once more as I stood like a child in front of the door, wide open and ready to consume me the minute I stepped through its hellish gate. I wanted to wait outside but Hidan put his hands on my shoulders from behind as he walked forward, pushing me ahead with him.

"I don't like it either," He confessed as he removed one hand from me to shut the door behind us and proceeded into another room that was dimly illuminated by three luminescent lights, the last of which flickered like the wings of a dying butterfly. Once in that room, the door fell shut loudly behind us, causing me to jump slightly. Hidan snickered under his breath at me before taking a seat on the battered wooden bench that was pushed against the wall. I sat beside him, not wanting to see the body. Kakuzu approached the man across the room who was pulling a flat bed out from a slot in the wall.

He eyed me suspiciously, "Who's the girl, Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu looked at me before answering, "She's the one who killed him." He heaved the enormous body bag onto a metal table that extended from the oversized drawer. I assumed it was for the obese victims. The man looked at me with shock clearly expressed in his eyes and his mouth slightly ajar. He blinked the surprise from them before smirking wryly.

"Let's see the damage then," he said as he unzipped the bag from face to feet before peeling the sides from the body.

"Jesus girl, I think I'll start hiring you for these jobs," He laughed before asking, "What exactly did you do to him."

I stared at the hem of my shirt that was held between my fingers before looking up at him bashfully, "I um… I guess I just stabbed him in the face with my shoe," I paused before adding, "Then I set him on fire before he fell out of the window. Hidan did the rest."

"What? I didn't know you did that!" Hidan exclaimed in a congratulatory tone as he rushed over to the body to look for himself. He let out a hysterical cackle when he peered into the bag, his hands flew to his stomach as his guttural amusement began to pain him.

"Very impressive," the man said with humorous surprise as he zipped the bag back up and pushed the body into the wall with a strained thrust. Just another coin in Kakuzu's pocket from then on.

I sucked in the air gratefully as we exited the disturbing building.

"So Kakuzu, where's my share?" I asked as I skipped up to his side and poked at his bulging pocket. He glanced at me irritably without a word.

"Share of what?" He asked sarcastically.

"Is that a huge sack of money in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" I asked teasingly to press his nerves even more. Hidan burst out laughing while Kakuzu let out a low noise and rolled his eyes.

"Here," he said as he reached in his pocket and dropped some money in my hand. I stared at it in disbelief, my eyes flittering between Kakuzu and the coins chiming softly as they moved in my palm.

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously with a shaky smile waiting on my face. He looked at me with an eyebrow cocked.

"It's barely anything," he justified his kindness. I didn't care, I never had anything when I was at home. I wasn't even allowed to get a job. My mother just wanted to make my life miserable and work for her all the time. When I thought about it, I was more of a slave at my old house than I was with the Akatsuki.

"Thanks Kakuzu!" I exclaimed as my step gained a bit more bounce to it while striding beside him and dropping the coins into my pocket, all but one which I rubbed between my fingers.

"Sure," he said as he glanced at me stoically, probably just trying to get me to shut up.

"Shit Izumi, you really fucked that guy up," Hidan said almost excitedly as he joined me in walking by my side. The issue was less sensitive after the night's sleep and I smiled at him in response. "I did fuck him up, didn't I?" I said as I reminisced about my accomplishment.

"Yeah, I had no idea you stabbed him in the face! That was probably my favorite part," He said with a thoughtful expression on his face, as if trying to decide whether there was something cooler that he had forgotten.

"Now you know not to mess with me, Hidan," I warned jokingly as I made a karate kicking motion as we walked, tripping half-way through on a rock and stumbling awkwardly for a couple more steps. Both Kakuzu and Hidan laughed at my epic fail.

"I did that on purpose," I mumbled as I continued walking, next time with no acrobatics.

As we got closer to base, I could sense the familiarity of the air. The trees had a different feel to them, they moved in their own way and told their own secrets. I smiled as I caught a crisp piece of air in my lungs and held it there, letting its essence soak into my blood before expelling it once more, now containing a little piece of my spirit to be given to anything else it may encounter. The sun was nearly done retreating over the horizon, leaving behind everything as the night raced to take its place. As we stood outside the cave entrance, our bodies engulfed by the orange flame of the sun's parting goodbye, Kakuzu bent down to my level and tugged my cloak up until he decided it covered my neck sufficiently before ruffling my hair and parting my bangs over to the side to cover the burn on my right temple. Hidan watched and grimaced slightly at it before my hair pulled over it like a wedding veil to cover an ugly bride. Sad but true.

"Alright," Kakuzu said, satisfied with my seemingly scratch free appearance before we entered what I had begun to call _home_.

**SO sorry for taking so long with these updates lately. I have about two weeks left of school and a ton of work to get done before it's over . I haven't been ignoring, It's just hard to find the time. Anyhow, since I feel a bit bad, I've decided to post another chapter :) Reviews make my life that much better ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Naruto?Nope. Not mine.

"Hey, look who it is. How've ya been, kid?" Kisame asked with lifted spirits as he tousled my hair and rested his elbow atop my head.

I laughed softly while discretely fixing my hair to cover the mark on my face again before answering, "I've been surviving, and I'm _not_ a kid," I jeered with feigned aggravation.

"Oh so I guess that makes you a woman?" He asked and I nodded hesitantly, not sure where he was going with it. "In that case, you should go down the hall and take your first left."

I looked up for a moment in thinking, mentally following his directions to figure out where that would lead me. My expression turned sour with realization as I slapped him with his newspaper over the head.

"That's the kitchen you jackass!" I said while glaring at him lightheartedly and slapping my hand to my hip. He put his arms up in defense as he snickered at my attempts to punish him with a rolled up wad of paper.

"Ah, I missed this," he sighed while pretending to enjoy my beating.

"You mean you missed _my cooking_!" I laughed while throwing the paper at him and smiling. A sudden darkness covered my vision unexpectedly, a pair of unknown hands pressing themselves over my eyes from behind.

"Guess who," A distorted voice said into my ear.

"Ew, Deidara!" I shrieked while giggling as I felt something wet against my lids before trying to scramble free of his grip.

"Oh no you don't," he said while picking me up effortlessly and throwing my body over his shoulder. I kicked my legs and beat against his back wildly as he raced towards the kitchen. I could hear Kisame's boisterous laugh from the living room even after we'd left.

"Put me down!" I cried through laughs before he set me to my feet. I staggered backwards for a second before glaring at him with false resentment with my arms crossed over my chest.

"You can't be mad at me, un" he teased before adding, "Not while I'm so hungry at least."

"God you're so fuckin immature," Hidan snorted from the kitchen table at which he sat. I hadn't even noticed him there until he spoke.

"Since when do _you_ have room to talk about _maturity_? You're the worst one out of all of us, Hidan," Deidara spat back, his eyes angled dangerously. Hidan stood abruptly, pushing his chair back from the table, causing it to fall over—it screeched against the floor as if squealing in fear from the heavy animosity that suddenly filled the room. With a primal growl resonating deeply in his throat, Hidan's hand grasped tightly around the scythes handle.

"Un," Deidara grunted lowly while making a move for his pouch.

"Stop it, both of you!" I stepped in between them before anything could happen, my palms facing out like stop signs towards each one.

"He started it!" Deidara yelled while glaring hard at Hidan, whose eyes had a certain manic shine to them.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it," I said sternly as I looked from one to the other. Their staring match continued only moments longer before Hidan broke it with a smirk and looked down at his nails, picking at them with disinterest.

"Whatever man," Hidan said as he brushed past Deidara on his way out. Deidara glowered at him until he turned the corner out of sight. I sighed heavily to myself, feeling like a babysitter all of a sudden.

"Izumi, you're back," Itachi's voice made my ears prick. He stood in the doorway, the light smile that adorned his face made him seem more contented than usual, although the sorrow that constantly sailed in his eyes would always give him away. I returned a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I was just about to fix something for everyone, is there anything in particular you'd like?" I asked politely, but not without noticing Deidara's quiet scoff at my asking Itachi what he wanted rather than himself.

"I'm not picky," he said as he entered further into the room. I noticed the pleasant curve of his lips dissemble into an indiscernible taut line, an unease hiding between the cracks. I looked at him cautiously as he strode towards me with purpose and flinched when I noticed his sharingan activate.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously as I took a step behind me, backing into Deidara unintentionally. Deidara watched Itachi with flickering eyes before narrowing them and placing a protective hand on my shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing, un?" Deidara finally asked as Itachi reached his arm out towards me. Itachi glanced fleetingly at Deidara and back at me, ignoring his question completely. I flinched as his cool fingers touched the center of my forehead before brushing my hair to the side. I could see his expression change from uneasy curiosity to that of a hawk—intensely fierce and calculating, calm but vengeful.

"What happened?" His voice came out strongly but not demanding. I let my eyes close as I thought to myself how mad Kakuzu would be when he heard someone found it, even if it wasn't really my fault. I felt Deidara's hand lift from my shoulder and when I opened my eyes, he was staring along with Itachi, eyes locked on my right temple. Deidara's lips pulled tightly against his teeth as he began yelling, "Who did this to you? Was it Hidan? I knew I couldn't trust him!"

I wave my hands frantically when I saw Deidara's hand already going straight for his clay.

"No no no! It was an accident, it just happened. It was no one's fault. Gorzo did it, the one who had the bounty on him." I explained quickly, tripping over my words as I did so.

"What else did he do?" Itachi asked almost hesitantly, as if he were afraid of what my answer might have been. His eyes averted down to my hands as I tucked them inside my pockets. He really didn't miss a thing with those eyes. My fingers trembled as Itachi grabbed my arm gently and pulled my hand from its inconspicuous hiding spot for him to see. I uncurled my fingers hesitantly to show the deep gashes eroded into my palm that had yet to heal. Itachi's eyes went cold with malice as I did so. Even Deidara seemed speechless with anger as he looked on beside Itachi.

"Please don't tell anyone," I pleaded as I looked both men in their eyes before adding, "You weren't supposed to find out… Kakuzu said I wouldn't be allowed on missions if Pein learned about what happened." I bit my lip in waiting for their reactions as I looked from one to the other. Itachi released my hand and I shoved it back in my pocket.

"The man who did this is fortunate that he's already dead," Itachi said gravely before leaving the kitchen from whence he came, leaving me alone under the unstable stare of Deidara. I looked to him desperately before imploring again, "Deidara, please don't tell anyone. I don't want Pein finding out." He looked at me blankly before narrowing his eyes at my collared cloak and reaching out slowly to pull it down. I sighed painfully in defeat as he glared at my neck. The look in his eyes made me worry he would do something drastic, but what he did next caught me off guard.

Nothing but a startled gasp passed my lips as I felt his arms around me, pulling myself into him. My eyes were wide as I felt the somber squeeze of his forearms strongly against my back, bulging with ferocity beneath his cloak. The warmth from his being permeated into my own, causing my eyes to lull shut as I let my head rest limply against his shoulder to take comfort in his heated hold. My stomach flipped as his act travelled through me and the temperature began to rise in my cheeks. The skin of my dangling arms rose like brail as he lowered his head down slowly and whispered into my ear, "I would never have let that happen to you." His fiercely somber voice sent tremors through my nervous system, overloading it with sensations that I had not previously experienced. My eyes opened dazedly as he pulled away from me and placed his hand on my shoulders. I gazed at him with a flushed face for a silent moment before he asked, "Are you okay, un?" I blinked away my apparent shock before nodding and giving a quiet "yes".

"So um, what did you want to eat?" I asked shyly as I glanced at the refrigerator awkwardly. Deidara smirked at my timidity before pushing me towards the door.

"I've lost my appetite, and you must be exhausted, un?"

"Yeah, a little," I yawned by coincidence as I left the kitchen and entered into the living room. Sasori got up from his position on the couch when he noticed me and Deidara enter from the kitchen.

"Izumi, I'm glad you're back unscathed this time," he said with slight relief laying softly on his lips. I laughed bitterly at his comment. If only he knew.

"Thanks, yeah it went really well," I feigned a pleasant smile as he ruffled my hair and began small talk with Deidara about an upcoming mission. They droned out into the background as I plopped down and splayed myself across the length of the couch. It was still early but I was tired from the mission—it was one of those times that I wished I had my own room instead of a spot on the sofa. However even with all the background noise, my lids pulled shut like venetian blinds on a sunny day, still able to bring darkness to a soul on a whim. I vaguely felt the fabric of a blanket over me as I drifted into an in-between state of wakefulness and slumber. It warmed my body enough to send me into the final stage of relaxation before sleep overtook my mind completely. And I gladly welcomed it.

I dreamt nearly every night, whether it was mundane or profound, but that night I didn't _dream_—it was something much darker and brewing, born from the deepest crevice in my brain that fermented and festered with every raw emotion I had built up over the years. It came to me like a ghost passing through my body, shaking my spirit and throttling it, forcing me to watch and peeling my eyelids back when I refused. And the funny thing is, I didn't even know what it was about. It was more of an emotion, a nearly palpable form of agony thrust into my mind, seeping throughout my entire body like toxin and shaking it to its core. I saw tears—alone—without anyone producing them. But they felt familiar, like something that had been lost in time. I knew they were my own. The smell of blood overwhelmed me, but there was no image to go with it, everything just shrouded in the back of my skull. The incessant trickling droned raucously in my ears. Not knowing whether it was blood or water, I screamed out into the emptiness before dropping to my knees. It echoed back at me as if to throw in my face the loneliness I was to endure. The noises penetrated my bones so strongly that I could _feel _them. Breaking, sawing, crushing, burning, crying, screaming, screaming, _screaming_. And a pale face. It was empty and featureless, staring out through empty eye sockets. A line pulled across its visage and pulled open before it stretched into a wicked grin. A hand appeared at its side, floating on its own like in a separate abyss. I couldn't move as it reached out and sunk its fingers firmly into my shoulder. The mouth spoke with saliva hanging sickly between its teeth like venom.

"It's just a nightmare, wake up," It said. I looked at it in puzzlement as it began to deteriorate, pieces of the face breaking off and flying away from it before disintegrating into thin air.

"Izumi, wake up," a more familiar voice called. I shot up and pulled my lids open abruptly while wheezing desperately for air. My hand clapped over my throbbing heart and gripped at the fabric of my shirt as my breath left me in gasping heaves.

"Relax, you're fine," Sasori's voice soothed, his hand pressing gently against my forehead to push me back into a laying position. I stared up at him and looked into his eyes for the first time. They were a melancholy brown, dulled over the years of pain. A small but comforting smile rested calmly on his face as he removed his hand and replaced it with a damp cloth. He took my hand in his, placing it atop the cloth and pressing it down before removing his own hands.

"You didn't have to lie to me, Izumi," Sasori said calmly as he pulled a chair over and sat beside me, looking down in a tranquil manner, his posture effortlessly composed. I looked up at him with guilty confusion before realization struck me, translating into every crease of my face.

"Oh," I said as my finger lightly traced along my burn mark. "I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I worried Pein wouldn't let me join on missions anymore."

"Ah," Sasori said in understanding as he swiped a stray hair to the side. "Nightmare?" He asked without elaborating, it wasn't necessary. I nodded as I cleared my throat.

"I haven't had one in a while… I thought I pushed everything down far enough. I guess it's starting to come back again the more I remember," I sighed with conflict—happy to remember certain things but dismayed with the terror of my nightmare, as I was sure it wouldn't be the last of them. I tilted my head at Sasori as a thought came to mind.

"Don't you sleep, Sasori?" I asked in genuine confusion. He smiled at my ignorance as he began to unbutton his cloak. My eyes went wide before clenching shut. I threw the blankets over my head before yelling out from under them, "I-I didn't mean it like that!" I peeked out from under the blankets only when I heard a small chuckle burst from Sasori.

"What?" I asked as I pulled the blankets down to my neck and stared at him, my face red hot with mortification.

"I think you got the wrong idea," he said, the humor still thickly coating his words. He continued unbuttoning his cloak down his torso before pulling the fabric to the side, revealing his astonishing chest. An unrecognizable object sat imbedded in his skin where his heart should have been. Upon closer inspection I noticed it wasn't skin at all. My hand reached out to move towards it slowly with inexplicable curiosity until I caught myself and looked up at him apprehensively. He smiled slightly at my hesitance.

"It's okay," he assured. I felt the edges of it and the vein-like structures that wormed around the surrounding area. It was cold and hard with a feeling of finely sanded wood.

"What are you?" I gasped in inquisition. He answered calmly, "A puppet."

"A puppet?" I asked, my face contorting at his seemingly impossible statement. His lips pulled into a smirk.

"You're very naïve, Izumi," he said before elaborating, "I turned myself into a puppet along with both of my parents before I joined the Akatsuki." I stared in awe at his hardened chest, shining permanently with oaken prestige.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean I'm naïve?" I asserted while giving him a look.

"It's not a bad thing. Rather refreshing actually, but be careful, it can get you hurt," he said in a warning tone as he lightly grazed from the skin on my temple down my jaw line and across my still-blackened neck.

"I know," I said in a sigh as I glanced at my palms, which were beginning to become less gruesome thanks to the ointment Kakuzu prepared.

"So why did you make yourself into a puppet? On second thought, _how_ did you make yourself into a puppet?" I asked as I returned my attention to the cylindrical item protruding from his chest. Sasori looked down at me before letting a sighed laugh escape his lips.

"You should get some sleep, Izumi. I'll leave that one for a rainy day."

"Alright," I said with a wisp of disappointment following my words.

"No more nightmares?" He asked. I nodded in assurance as he stood and placed the chair back where it was before disappearing down the hallway, flipping the lights off on his way out. I curled up into a ball and let my lids fall shut with help from the demanding darkness. Sleep veered away from me as thoughts of my nightmare interrupted my peace. That pale face shone brightly in the depths of my mind like the obtrusive moon through parting black clouds. Every time I thought it had been covered up, the clouds sauntered from it in avoidance, revealing its wickedness once again. After an hour or so of tossing and turning, sleep finally came over me, holding me as its contented prisoner until I awoke.

**Phew! Two Chapters in one day, it's the least I can do for being so irregular with my updates D: Don't forget to let me know about how you're feeling about this story, its direction, or any pairings you'd like to see. And remember kids, every time you don't review, a puppy dies. 33 thanks for reading and being so patient with me :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **No.

"Look what the fuck you did!" Hidan's relentless yelling tore me out of my state of happiness in the early afternoon—although still later than I had expected to stay asleep in that cave of a home. I groaned as I yanked the pillow roughly over my face in a pathetic attempt to drown out the noise of Hidan and Kisame bickering.

"Me? _You_ made me drop it!" Kisame accused before kicking a piece of something that skittered noisily across the floor. Their arguing only became louder and I quickly realized there was no shot of me falling back asleep. I rubbed my eyes sleepily with the backs of my hands as I swung my legs over the side of the couch. The floor was cold against my toes, which were slightly pink from warmth, and the air outside my blankets nipped at me before I wrapped myself with it.

"Will both of you shut up," I complained as I scuffed into the kitchen with my blanket shrouding me like a mummy.

"Don't step in here!" Kisame warned as I entered further into the room.

"What, did I _interrupt_ you guys or something?" I retorted sarcastically as I made my way over to the fridge.

"Izumiii," Kisame whined in frustration as he lifted me from under my armpits and swung me away from the fridge. I protested via whines and thrashing until he set me on top the counter like an infant.

"What the hell, Kisame," I said with intentions of jumping down.

"Jashin, you're oblivious," Hidan rolled his eyes as he reached for the broom and dustpan. I grimaced while staring at the ceramic shards of a once-whole plate that littered the floor.

"Well excuse me for not assuming you guys would break something every time you're in the kitchen," I said with heavy sarcasm dripping from my words, causing Hidan to snort humorously under his breath, knowing it was true.

"That's why we have you, Izumi," Kisame said cheerfully, knowing exactly what to say to get me going.

"Oh is _that_ all I'm good for?" I asked incredulously with my arms shrugged in the air. Kisame grinned at me slyly, causing me to break out into a smile of my own involuntarily. Hidan finished cleaning the mess, the ceramic shards clanging to the bottom of the trash can as he emptied the contents of the wooden dustpan. I leapt down from the counter, returning to my originally intended spot in front of the fridge.

"Ooh what are you fixing Izumi?" Kisame pried while looked into the fridge from over my shoulder. I glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I was kind of in the mood for French toast, maybe some hash browns on the side or something," I mused while looking thoroughly through all available options, my index finger tapping against my chin pensively.

"Sounds like a pussy meal, there's not even any meat," Hidan said from behind. I turned to look at him, my eyebrows raised daringly.

"You think you can do better?" I asked with a poke to his stomach. He lurched forward, letting out a wild giggle while sputtering out, "D-don't do that!" I let out an abrupt laugh in disbelief.

"Hidan, are you ticklish?" I asked incredulously as I approached him with assertion, my hands poised to dart out at any moment.

"Fuck no!" he denied a little too quick to be believable. I grinned and titled my head at him wryly before lunging forward, my fingers digging sharply into his sides.

He giggled outrageously, "Stop, that tickles!" he squealed like a little girl while clutching his sides to ease the pain of tickle torture. I stared at him for a moment in astonishment before bursting out into laughter.

"_Hidan_ is _ticklish_?" I cried out in hysterical disbelief as I continued to mash my fingers into his sides, moving up under his armpits—that's when he really when crazy. He bent over in a giggle fit while swatting my hands away frantically and breaking out into erratic convulsions. "Stop stop!" he cried between laughs.

Kisame burst out laughing as a spectator, his head thrown back in the air and his elbow propped against the counter just to hold himself up, his knees weak with hysterics.

"Ahem," a cough came from the entrance behind us and I immediately clapped my arms against my sides and turned to face Kakuzu who stood with crossed arms in the doorway, a look of complete and utter disillusionment dripping down his face. Hidan struggled to wheeze out the last of his laughs as Kakuzu spoke.

"Hidan…" he started in a bitterly cynical voice before pausing to continue on, "What the hell are you doing in here? ... And since when do you _giggle_?" Hidan stopped laughing abruptly and cleared his throat before answering.

"I don't fucking giggle you cocksucker!" He roared as the vein in his head bulged uncontrollably.

"Takes one to know one," I noted with my finger in the air as if to make a point.

"You know what? You're a fucking bitch," He said almost casually.

I shrugged, "I'm going to take that as a compliment coming from _you_. And Kakuzu, don't feel too bad, it sounded an awful lot like a giggle to me too." His cowl moved slightly in allusion to a smirk laying beneath.

"Okay, so I'm ticklish," Hidan whined before adding, "What the fuck do you want, dick?"

"Pein wants a report on the mission. Izumi, you'll need to come too," Kakuzu said before turning to leave. Hidan and me looked at each other and groaned simultaneously before following him out.

"Izumi," Kakuzu addressed me before entering. I knew what he wanted to say.

"I know. Gorzo died cause I pushed him out of the window. No more no less, right?"

He raised a brow at me before answering, "You may be more tolerable than I gave you credit for."

"Quit trying to get in her pants Kakuzu, let's get this over with," Hidan said in annoyance. A disgusted noise passed my lips as I glared at him, trying to push the vile imagery that he had provided into the back of my mind. He smirked at my visible dismay before pushing open the door. He held it as I entered the office where Pein sat at his desk, the same as I had seen him times before. Hidan followed in after me, the door shutting softly with a hiss.

The meeting started out well with generic questions about events that took place while on the mission. We all answered smoothly without a hitch, giving him exactly what he wanted to hear rather than what actually happened.

"Izumi," He turned his attention directly towards me and continued, "How exactly did you deal with Gorzo without injury?" He asked as though surprised I was unscathed. A knot formed in my chest, the veins wrapping around my heart and pulling at it as if to wrap a bow around a gift. Some gift.

"Well it was simple, I merely lured him over to the window before he happened to fall through it—it's possible I may have instigated slightly to bring about that outcome." I said sheepishly with an edge of daring. It didn't go without noticing that Kakuzu's shoulders relaxed a bit after my answer.

Pein watched me carefully as I delivered my response and even after, his eyes flitting constantly over every part of me in a calculating manner. I made it a point not to fiddle with the hem of my shirt, constantly resisting the urge to wrap my fingers in the fabric and knead it compulsively.

"Good," He finally answered. I let out a mental sigh of relief as Pein closed the file folder in front of him. Hidan and Kakuzu stood to leave so I followed suit.

"Izumi, you stay." I froze at Pein's words and flashed the two partners a look of worried distress. Kakuzu kept his face blank as he looked back so as not to create suspicion, however Hidan wasn't quite as sharp as his cohort, and allowed a look of vague concern flash into his eyes. I turned from them nervously and listened as their footsteps retreated before the door shut behind them, leaving me alone under the grayscale gaze of Pein. I swallowed a palpable uneasiness in my throat as I approached the leader once more.

"Yes?" I questioned as strongly as I could muster.

"I just need your blood as a safety precaution. We have no true medic-nin, so I need to have some on hand in the event that you were to need a transfusion." The knot in my stomach loosened slightly at his request—demand rather.

"Okay," I said as I pulled my sleeve back while he prepared the needle. It was quick and easy, as routine as in any hospital, and I was done. That was random.

When I entered the kitchen, I was surprised to see every member of Akatsuki—sans Pein—gathered around the bulky kitchen table. I stifled a giggle when I noticed what they were doing.

"You guys are really something else," I said while shaking my head in amusement.

"Aw come on Izumi, you know you wanna join. Pull a chair up and choose your poison," Kisame offered with a devilish grin. I rolled my eyes and did as he suggested.

"Dammit, my bottle is running out," Kakuzu whined in a gruff tone as he grabbed a small bottle of dark green from the middle of the table where various colors of nail polish sat grouped together. I watched with a mild laughter resting behind my lips as the men chose their preferred colors, tapping them roughly against their palm before unscrewing the brush.

"I can't believe you guys all get together to _paint your nails_." A few smirks sprouted around the table while a few others grunted at my comment.

"She's got a point, why don't we play poker or something instead of this shit?" Hidan asked as he dragged dark green across his thumb nail, cursing it as it bled onto his skin. I mentally noted that he and Kakuzu used the same color—it was almost cute cause they never seemed to agree on anything else.

"That would require money," Kakuzu pointed out, clearly against the idea. Hidan glared at Kakuzu with a twitching eye.

"Izumi, don't you want to paint yours?" Zetsu asked while looking at me with expectance.

"There's none left," I noted.

"I'll share if you want red," he offered, his hand stretched out towards me with the dripping rouge brush between his fingers. I shook my head politely, "No thanks Zetsu, red isn't really my color. I like darker colors to be honest."

"I have black, un" Deidara offered with eyebrows raised in questioning. I pursed my lips pensively as I considered it.

I sighed before answering, "Well the truth is, I've never painted my nails before. I think I would mess it up."

Sasori laughed lightly under his breath at the irony of my statement. I gave him a quizzical look before he elaborated, "The one person here who has never painted their nails is also the only female present."

I sneered at him jokingly, "Yeah yeah, it's not my fault my foster mom was a crazy bitch. She didn't want me to experience anything a normal person would." The room went silent for a moment before Deidara brought up his offer again.

"I can do it for you," he proposed.

Kisame nodded towards Itachi, "Itachi has the steadiest hand with those eyes of his." Deidara growled lowly under his breath at the mention of Itachi.

"I'm sure he does, but Deidara can do it if he wants, just as long as it's not Hidan," I joked as I glanced at Hidan who was hunched over closely to his hand, his tongue partially hanging out of his mouth to express deep concentration, and his hand shakily dragging the polish across his nails.

"Sorry I'm not as good as these faggots," he retorted sarcastically before slamming his palm against the table and cursing again, claiming I messed him up.

"Hidan, stop shaking the table…" Itachi warned with a glare, his mangekyo flashing brightly in his eyes. I suppressed a laugh at Itachi's sudden annoyance. I never knew he was so serious about his manicure.

"I'm fuckin sick of all you faggots!" Hidan blared before standing up and storming out of the room. Kisame and me burst out laughing, even Kakuzu joined in a bit. I flinched suddenly as Deidara's hand against mine startled me. He smirked at my reaction before pulling the brush from the bottle and placing my palm flat against the table. The polish was cool against my nail, it shined like black ice as it dragged across. It was only minutes before he finished, my nails painted for the first time in my life. I smiled down at them as I fanned out my fingers before me.

"You like it? It's like you're an official member now, un," he joked as he watched my face for a reaction.

"Hah, yeah right," I rolled my eyes, "but yeah, I really like it," I said in admiration, shaking my hands lightly to make it dry faster. Most of the men had finished and gone to their rooms by then. I looked to Itachi's seat, however it was empty.

"Thanks Deidara," I said as I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Itachi about my training."

"Oh," He spat with resentment. I placed my hand on my hip, careful not to mess up my still-wet nails before asking, "Okay, what is your problem with Itachi?"

"He is just so inartistic! His sharingan is pathetic," he scoffed with bitter resentment in his voice.

"He didn't by chance beat you in battle, did he?" I ask suspiciously, starting to figure out exactly how Deidara's mind worked.

"I would hardly call it a battle! He is so cheap it shouldn't even count," he argued defensively, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

"Ah I see," I said with enlightenment, smirking slightly to myself at Deidara's sudden defensiveness.

"There's just something weird about him," he added. I agreed with that, although I didn't consider it a bad thing. He was hiding something for sure, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be uncovered.

"Okay Deidara," I said in agreement, not really feeling like arguing with him—I knew his opinion would never change.

"Thanks again for the lovely artistic gift," I said once more before leaving. A smirk crawled onto his face from my comment. I figured he'd appreciate that one.

"Itachi?" I asked quietly from outside his door. It was made of old wood, a large Uchiha symbol painted onto it. The door was cracked open to my surprise, but there was no answer when I called out to him in a hushed voice. I slowly pressed the door open and peeked my head inside, noting that the lights were all off except for an orange glow leaking out from under the bathroom door that hung open slightly ajar. It seemed to call at me, luring me towards it in desperation, alarmingly bright as if a caution sign projected from behind it. I let my body slip into his room silently and warily, my eyes flickering across the tangle of shadows before making a move towards the bathroom door. I froze with my hand against it, poised to push open, upon hearing a contorted noise erupting from within the room. A distressed gurgling caused my heart to tighten against will, my ears pricking with intense vigilance before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you there?" I called out in a hoarse whisper, thick anxiety varnishing my words. When the noise sounded again I didn't hesitate. I pushed the door open and peeked in. The words in my throat refused to come out as I stared in horror at Itachi before dropping down to my knees that went weak upon witnessing him as he was.

**Woo! Finally another chapter out XD So I am half-way through finals, two down and two to go ^o^ hopefully by the end of next week I'll be able to get back to writing as I normally would, sorry for any drop in quality, it's been hard for me to concentrate on this lately . Anyhow, reviews are wonderful :) thanks so much for reading, lovelies.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Never. No. Stupid.

"Itachi!" I cried out as I scrambled over to him on all fours. His cheek rested against the toilet seat heavily, the rest of his body slumped in a heap on the floor with his hand grasping the other side of the toilet to hold himself up. My frantic eyes met with his as he stared dully back, a certain distance held within them. I felt a warm burning behind my eyes when I looked from his pale face to the contents of the toilet. It was dark red, churning with disease.

"Itachi," his name passed my lips softly as I reached out with hesitance and swiped the hair from his face, tucking it serenely behind his ear.

"Please, tell me what to do," I begged desperately. His lackluster eyes flickered from my face to the counter. I turned my head quickly to see a bottle of pills, and immediately grabbed them. I struggled to open the container with my violently shaking hands.

"Four," he said in a wheeze. I recklessly poured the whole bottle into my palm before picking four out and dropping the rest to the ground. Scooting towards him, I lifted his head and placed the pills in his mouth that hung open with a slack jaw. I closed it gently and told him to swallow while rubbing his throat. My heart pounded as the burning persisted behind my eyes, finally relieving itself by pouring onto the floor. I didn't bother wiping my tears as I held Itachi's head at the base of his jaw between my hands. I searched his eyes desperately for life, finally he gave it to me.

His ashen orbs blinked slowly, a more vivid shine to them when they resumed their open appearance as dawn ascended within them—a sliver of meek light shining dimly upwards and across the vacancy of his Irises, glowing brighter with time as it rose further with hopeful light. "Izumi," He whispered with grief coating my name. I shushed him as I wiped the trailing blood from the corners of his mouth with my thumbs. My eyes widened as he suddenly gripped my tiny wrist in his hand.

"Itachi," I whispered.

"Stop crying," he said in a voice distorted by pain. My mouth trembled at the sound of it.

"You're sick," I said quietly yet frantically with realization. My eyes ignored his plea as they released a new wave of tears that ran down my face hauntingly like the river Styx.

"Izumi," he said my name softly again as he placed a weak hand on the back of my head—his fingers entwining with my silken hair—and pulled me against him gently. Our bodies sat huddled together, my head against his shoulder as I let out silent cries of pain and confusion. He was cold and limp, the feeling of his body against mine made me weak and disgusted. I hated it, yet I relished it, wrapping my arms around him and pulling myself even closer. I let my lids fall shut as I listened to the beating of his heart, a noise I prayed wouldn't fade. My fingers clutched at his back, the fabric gathering between them as something for me to squeeze, other than my eyes shut.

"Why do you cry for me?"He asked quietly with confliction plaguing his voice. I remained silent for a moment as I contemplated his question. I wanted to tell him to shut up, to stop wasting his breath talking to me and to just get well. His body began to regain some of its original rigidity, giving me something more concrete to grab onto. My heart slowed as the softest smile curled the corners of my mouth.

"I know you're hiding a lot," I began, my voice just above that of a whisper, "And I don't know what. But what I do know is that you don't belong here. I can feel your sorrow every time you look at me with those eyes, and I _know_ you shouldn't be here. But at the same time, I'm glad you are… I can't lose you, Itachi. I'm such a pathetic girl, and you said you would protect me… I don't want you to but I need you." I went silent, a thick stillness spontaneously generated and filtered throughout the room. My voice became even quieter when I spoke again. "I don't want to need you… but I do. I'm a burden to everyone here, but Itachi, you were the first person I had an _actual willing_ conversation with since I was six years old. I don't want to lose that…"

My voice was shaky by the end of my rant as I fizzled out like the setting sun. His arm that rested against my back pulled me against him tenderly, his fingers still ensnared within my hair. My face ran hot with my words, knowing I had said too much.

"Please don't be angry with me," I pleaded in a hushed whisper. He took me by my shoulders and pushed me back to look at my face. I blinked downwardly with uncertainty as I let the last drop trickle down my reddened and damp cheek. His finger was cool against my skin as he wiped it away, a dim smile lit onto his face.

"Never," he said, his voice hiding its usual stoicism. The sun had finally risen in his eyes, it shined so brightly at me that I had to look away from its intensity. A mutual silence filled the room, neither of us speaking, yet both of us content. When my eyes wandered back to his, they were held captive by his soft expression that I had never witnessed before. My hand seemed to move on its own as it floated in an ethereal manner towards Itachi, placing itself flatly against his chest. I looked at him with curious anticipation before letting my eyes flutter shut and listening to the energy within myself roil.

A soft noise passed my lips as a vaguely familiar tingling sensation pulsed at the tips of my fingers and spread throughout the palm of my hand. A dim emerald light glowed warmly beneath my delicate skin and intensified as the radiance become more luminescent. I felt as though in a dream with my father, my child hand against his chest—the feeling of warmth coming from his beautiful heart. I truly felt Itachi—although not in body or form, but rather his most unattainable self, down to his essence that filled him. I felt him in colors, shades of jade flowing into my open palm and translating into feelings. I expected more sadness from him, but compared to the beauty and love, it was merely a shadow. Itachi looked at me with content speculation, curiously watching my facial expressions shift as his soul flowed through me. It was overwhelmingly powerful. I tore my hand back suddenly and pulled it tightly against my own chest as if to comfort it.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head silently, no words coming out as I tried to line up the right ones in my head.

"I've never done that before," I explained, swallowing hard to push back the knots in my throat before continuing, "I remember my dad showing me how to see into a person, past their appearance and into their spirit. I hadn't tried it since he taught me as a child."

"What did you see?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"The truth," I replied immediately without breaking eye contact.

"I'm sorry then…"

"You shouldn't be," I said with conviction trembling in my voice. Itachi stood suddenly, his eyes had returned to their usual slate—sorrowful yet uncaring. A moment passed when neither of us spoke before he walked from the bathroom and into his bedroom without a word. I pushed myself to my feet and stood plainly with a sting in my heart, staring at the blank wall before me. He told me it was impossible to be angry with me, yet his actions didn't match his words. The last vacant sounding step echoed hollowly in my ears with his abandonment. To just get up like that and leave me by myself after pouring my heart out and telling him how much I needed him. A sick feeling turned in my stomach and scratched at the back of my eyes as I glanced down at the floor and squeezed them shut, allowing one single tear to fall in silence, marking the spot and moment in time that my heart cracked ever so slightly. A burning persisted on my face as I prepared myself to leave, which required me to pass through his room. With one large breath, I forced my beating heart back into my chest and passed through the doorway.

My eyes betrayed me in search of him. And there he laid like a porcelain doll on his bed, staring at the ceiling without a movement in his eyes, merely a glass sheen that embellished them slightly.

"Itachi I—"

"Just go." He said in a calm yet stern tone.

I swallowed hard before averting my eyes and pushing through the thick anguish of the room towards the door. The knob turned under my hand with difficulty.

I moved my shoulder up towards my neck in a circular motion, attempting to ease the soreness of my position—I had been in it for several hours. Laying on my side and partially curled in a ball, I flipped through the channels with a dull stare painted on my face. A large sigh passed my lips as I decided on something I didn't really want to watch, but nothing better was on.

"That time of the month?" Kisame asked as he walked through the living room.

"Yeah," I replied lamely, not in the mood to joke.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" He asked, suddenly concerned by my lack of vigor. I shook my head in response, "Nothing, tired," I replied unconvincingly. He stared at me skeptically before leaving with hesitance. It was another one of those days that if I had one wish, it would have been for my own room. That had been the second person to point out that I had had been in the same spot for the past few hours, as if I wasn't already aware. Thanks guys. My eyes became heavy as the television droned on, its constantly flickering light sending me into a dull trance-like state before eventually putting me to sleep.

I awoke to the hum of voices kept low, a hush meant to allow for sleep, but for some reason it didn't.

"She's been there for half the day," Sasori said quietly to Deidara who inquired about me.

"Is she sick or something?"

"I don't think so, maybe she's just tired… but knowing Izumi there's something more. You can still invite her if you want though, it'd be good for her" His voice was calm with a subtle hopefulness lingering on his breath. His footsteps were even softer than his voice as he retreated towards his room.

"Yeah, un," Deidara's words seemed lost in thought, said only to be heard while his mind concocted his true contemplations. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't help but let them fall upon Deidara who stood facing me, his own meticulously pulling strands of thoughts together to decide upon some final conclusion. A smirk lit his face when I visibly awoke.

"Hey Deidara," I greeted through a yawn. My toes reached outwards as my body stretched in an attempt to rid itself of the sleep that hid inside every crevice—a small noise passing my lips as I did so. When returned to its relaxed state, I took pleasure in the tingling numb feeling that permeated throughout, a buzzing of trumpets within my muscles as if to cry out victory over the sleep it had conquered.

"Feeling better, un?" Deidara asked, taking note of my newly contented expression. I wasn't really, to tell the truth. One long nap wouldn't be enough to erase my memory of Itachi's sudden desertion after giving myself so utterly and completely to him. He acted so cold towards me after I told him I had seen the truth. Did he think I saw something terrible in him?

"Yeah, I was just tired" I lied. A faint smile made its way onto my face in order to support my half-hearted words. "What time is it?" I asked.

"It's just past ten, you were asleep for a while, un," he informed while approaching closer and sitting on the edge of the sofa. "I was just wondering if you'd be up to coming with Sasori and me tomorrow on a mission, I figured you'd want to get out before you go stir crazy." I smiled at the thought and answered almost immediately.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Alright, we're gonna leave tomorrow morning. I'll wake you up." His words were bright, however they came to a dull stop before pausing.

"You sure you're feeling okay... No one's done anything to you, right?" He asked warily with a protective undertone. I smiled to myself before answering, "No, I'm fine. I just needed to get some sleep. Everything's fine."

"Alright…" He said seemingly unconvinced. His eyes trailed over me before he stood. "You know where I'll be, un," he called out while retreating into the darkness of a perpendicular corridor. The shadows seized him and dragged him in. I regarded him in secretive silence as he disappeared within the grasp of gloom. A quiet moment passed during which I sat unmoving on the couch, my feet pressed flatly against the floor in preparation to stand as I stared blankly ahead of me, not pay attention to anything in particular.

Hungry.

I stood abruptly and made a V-line for the kitchen. The light shone more brightly at me than expected as I tugged open the refrigerator door. My hand came up instinctively to shield my eyes from the visual bombardment. After a few seconds of squinting into the fridge, my eyes adjusted and I was able to scour it much more efficiently. Someone had left a half-eaten sub in the deli-drawer. I took it, not caring who's it was or if they would get mad at me later. I was starting to grow some mega-balls, especially in my unpleasant mood.

"Needs more mayo," I mumbled to myself in disappointment as I passed from the kitchen and into the living room again. It felt hot, perhaps not in temperature, but in mood. It seemed to sear my nerves as I entered further into the space, a certain unease loitered stagnant in the air from too much familiarity and time spent within. I needed to get out.

**Thanks for all the good luck wishes on my finals, I'm finally finished! XD Comments, complaints, criticism, personal attacks? Go for it, it's as easy as one review! ^o^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Lol… no.

After another generous bite of the turkey club sub, I glanced contemplatively towards the exit of the caved hideout. It required a certain jutsu in order to enter or exit, however I had plans of my own. With a furtive glance down all visible hallways, I deemed it safe enough to proceed. My feet padded ever so softly as I approached the plain rock wall that separated me from the night. In the cave there was no time, it was nothing but a number on a clock, only made real when I escaped into true life where I could be placed on a continuum of night and day based on the glow of my cheeks. I didn't want to know the time, I wanted to see the time, _feel_ the time.

I stuffed the remainder of the sub into my cheeks and pressed my palms flatly against the rough stone in front of me. Concentrating as I chewed, my lips smacked together as I finished my meal and drew in a large breath. With my exhale came a feeling of ethereal being, a state in between that I was only somewhat familiar with. It spread beneath my fingers and passed around me like clay shape-shifting to accommodate every particle of my body.

A smile broke across my lips as the cool night air gently nipped at my bare arms, causing the hairs to rise in giddy excitement. The pleasantly sweet scent of cherry blossoms drifted about and filled the air, intoxicating it with its heavenly aroma. Even I succumbed to its enthralling smell, if only for a moment. It passed through my nasal cavity and into my brain, attaching itself to unwanted entities and dragging them out as it was expelled through my open mouth, leaving my mind clear and renewed.

The grass was cool and damp beneath my bare feet, a feeling I would relish while I could. I wanted it forever, although I knew that was impossible, so instead I decided to enjoy as much of it as I could, while I could. My body plopped to the spongy and cushioned ground, sprawling itself on top of earths mattress and under the sky's blinking blanket. I closed my eyes and felt myself sink into calm, and as my body ceased to move, my mind steamed ahead.

I was excited to go with Sasori and Deidara the next day, they were the only ones I hadn't been on a mission with thus far. However I feared I may have said yes too quickly. The image of that pain-covered crystal formed in my mind once more. How it glistened between that man's fingers so forebodingly, as if to warn me that the intensity of its shine in the moonlight was merely a reflection of the agony it would cause. I would need Itachi to save me.

_Itachi._

What went wrong? I wanted to tell him how stunning the light was that his soul emitted so effortlessly. He wouldn't even listen, he didn't even care. But at the same time, why would he? What was I to him, to any of them? A scowl found its way upon my face at the thought. Itachi didn't even know that Orochimaru probably had my blood, only Hidan did. I didn't want to burden anyone with such irrelevance to their lives though. Although, if Orochimaru wanted to use his jutsu against me, wouldn't he have done it already? I took comfort in that thought. It didn't make sense for him to wait, not if he wanted me to come to him, or at least that's what I assumed by the comment the man made.

"_I wouldn't have to hurt you if you'd just come with me."_

Why did he want me? How did he even know about me? Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. With every question answered, more would only take its place.

As I opened my eyes to look at the brilliant stars above, I was met with two bright golden ones. A sudden, yet abrupt shriek passed my lips as I jumped in startled alarm.

"Zetsu," I groaned with relief, my hand over my leaping heart. My head let itself fall back against the slightly moist grass which seemed to hold it in comfort.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He asked, his body held within the earth up to his shoulders where his trap peeled away from him to reveal his face, one half permanently shadowed and the other glowing serenely in the moons luminance.

"No, I just like to randomly scream sometimes," I said with sarcasm before adding, "What are you doing out here?"

"I should ask you the same, Izumi. _You looked dead laying in the dirt like that." _

I ignored his white half's comment. "I was feeling a little out of sorts, needed some fresh air, you know?"

"Does being outside make you happier?" He inquired, his eyebrows knitted together just slightly. The venus plant swayed in the breeze with subtle grace, pushing to and fro while still framing his face neatly.

I answered with a small smile as I propped up onto my elbows and stared into the sky, "Yeah." A heavy breeze rolled over the small meadow immersed within the tranquility and protection of the massive forest. It was sweet, yet bitter with cold, passing through my skin with ease and shuddering through me before continuing on its flight, leaving me with only lingering goosebumps to remember it by.

"Me too," Zetsu said softly before regarding me with speculative eyes. I cocked my head in questioning.

"You're cold," He stated, before asking in a rather suggestive manner, "_Would you like me to warm you up? I could eat you._"

"Stop that," He scolded at himself before flashing me an apologetic look. I laughed light-heartedly with a hint of awkwardness hiding beneath my voice. I seemed to become lost in concentration as my eyes became unmoving, unable to take them away from his that shined so vibrantly. They were out of context on his face, shining with the intensity of two small suns that distinguished themselves so greatly from any other part of him, capturing me with their complex simplicity, if that makes any sense at all.

Attentive confusion suddenly washed over me as he lowered into the dirt without a word, and without breaking eye contact—a look of plain contentment on his face.

"Zetsu?" I asked in a low whisper as I sat up completely and ran my eyes over the forest's edge. A soft gasp blew from my lips in surprise when I suddenly heard him rise directly behind me. I attempted to back away from him only to be held in place firmly. My eyes widened at his arms around my stomach—tightening slightly with my movements—and his chest pressed to my back.

"Z-Zetsu," I whispered with a tremble in my voice while keeping my body motionless, fearing that any sudden movements would lead to an attack, his hunger and white-half's mind finally overcoming his resolve. My eyes squeezed shut as I felt the weight of his chin rest against my shoulder, his mouth inches from tearing into my neck. His breath was hot against my dew-covered skin, it blew into my hair, causing it to sway ghost-like in its wake. Each unsteady breath that passed from me felt like an eternity, and every thud of my heart measured my fear. The predatory silence drove it onwards with time as its whip.

I jumped when his voice sounded so close in my ear, "Are you feeling warmer now, Izumi?" His tone was as I had been accustomed too—friendly and genuine.

The knots in my muscles released, allowing the rigidity within them to dissemble and lean against Zetsu for support. I giggled to myself under my breath.

"Is there something wrong? _What's so funny?"_ He asked.

I stifled a laugh. "Not really, I just thought you were going to eat me," I admitted with humor as I let myself loosen even more, feeling his warmth penetrate my body for the first time. I had been too terrified to notice it before.

Zetsu suddenly burst out laughing before coming to an abrupt stop. "It's not funny," he warned himself. I bit back another giggle aimed towards his argument with himself. I was comfortable and at ease in his hold, which surprised me. Untouched for so long, it was an adjustment for me to live with so many men who often communicated through touch—one thing I didn't expect. It was something about Zetsu that calmed me, and I realized why. Everyone was a part of nature in their own way just by being human, but Zetsu was different, in a sense he _was_ nature—a piece of it connecting and fusing into his body, and subsequently his mind. I felt his aura pass through mine; it was familiar like the sky above and calming like the crust beneath. He warmed me inside and out.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he said after a passing silence. I smiled even though he couldn't see, "It's okay, you tend to do that a lot. You'd think I'd be used to it by now." I felt his cheek plump slightly against my neck, a smile on his face.

"You can't be out here alone, you know that, Izumi…" he trailed off as if finding it displeasing to give me orders. My smile faded and I let out sigh that carried away with the wind.

"I know, I just wasn't tired, and I'm so goddamn sick of that couch. I needed a break… just to be alone." My voice admitted defeat and pleaded for mercy. Zetsu's arms pulled against me lightly, a gentle tightening of them around my torso, and his chin nestling further into the crook of my neck from behind. The heat emanating from him pooled in my stomach before rising to my cheeks in a flutter.

"If you'd like, you can stay in my room tonight. I don't sleep much anyway." He offered with shy hesitation.

"Oh, I couldn't. I mean thank you, but I wouldn't want to steal your bed from you," I replied in a rushed manner, hasted from my frazzled nerves.

"_I don't think you understand_, I won't be sleeping tonight. I think you'll be more comfortable and get better sleep for your mission in the morning."

"Yeah I guess…" I mused aloud before wrinkling my eyebrows and adding, "Wait, how did you know I have a mission tomorrow?"

"_Let's go!_" He said in merry amusement as he suddenly burst completely from the earth, his arms tearing me up with him.

"Well okay then," I said in bewilderment as I stood shakily upon release and followed him, keeping up with his quick pace until we entered the warmth of the base once more. His room was one of the last in his corridor, it was easily recognizable by the door—although the paint was chipping, it was clearly colored half black and half white.

"No shoes," He noted aloud with curiosity as he stared down at my bare feet before opening the door. A mix of perplexity and amusement played across my face, causing my eyebrows to knit and the corners of my mouth to turn upright at his random observation. I entered behind him and swelled blissfully at the atmosphere of his room. I could feel the life writhing within it before he even turned the lights on. Plants of all different shapes and sized littered the room—atop the shelves, on the ground, covering his desk and bursting from drawers. They made the air moist and sticky, it clung to my skin in a pleasant manner.

"Wow," was all I could say as I swept across the room in awe.

"You like it?" Zetsu asked with unsure undertones plaguing his voice.

"Do I like it? Are you crazy? I love it!" I exclaimed in a loud whisper, careful not to raise my voice too much at that hour.

"I'm glad," he said with authentic relief as he leaned over the bed and pulled the simple green blanket away from the mattress corner to create a pocket. He looked from the bed to me, then to the bed again.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

"Oh my god, stop being such a mom. This is _perfect_, alright?" I said as I swatted his unsure hands from the bed and crawled onto it. It was firm yet comfortable, and the blankets soft against my skin.

"Goodnight, Izumi," Zetsu hushed before turning the lights out and descending out of sight. I was alone, and soon, I was asleep.

**First order of business, I feel like I don't say it enough: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. Seriously, you guys are great, always reviewin me and all that nonsense… I really can't thank enough :) Anyhow, so yeah there's chapter 22. I felt like Zetsu wasn't getting enough page time XD Sorry if you didn't like… but it had to be done, he was feeling very left out *nods***

**ALSO! Thanks for all the good luck wishes for me during my finals. Got my grades today and I made Dean's list :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Nah.

"Where's Izumi?" A shouting voice made my dreamland fall to its knees. Deidara's stomping footfalls drew closer as they pounded down the hall with raw heat. I could hear the faint click of a doorknob a few doors down before the door itself flew open, followed by a booming voice.

"What the fuck's your problem? Don't you know how to knock?"

"Is Izumi in here?" Deidara demanded.

"Why the hell would she be in here?" Hidan questioned irritably.

Deidara answered with a slam of the door. His footsteps sounded once again like a bull rampaging toward bright red.

"Ugh, I'm coming, I'm coming…" I groaned softly to myself as I stretched before forcing myself from the blanketed confines in which I basked. A grimace pulled at the corners of my mouth as the coolness of the air struck me. A shiver passed from my feet as they touched ground and quaked through my body forcefully. I shook it off as I strode lazily to the door. The knob turned fluidly beneath my fingers and I cringed at the even cooler air that blew in upon opening.

"I'm right here… sorry I slept in," I said with a yawn and my knuckles soothing the sleep in my eyes as I peeked into the hallway. Deidara froze and stared at me with a twitch in his eye.

"…Why are you in Zetsu's room?" he inquired as he approached me slowly.

"He let me sleep in here," I replied with sleep still lingering on my tongue.

"What the hell, Izumi!" He cried out in disgust, his face to match as he wore a look of revolted dismay. My face suddenly contorted similarly.

"Not like _that_!" I shrieked before adding, "He's not even in here!"

"Yeah? Then who the hell is that, un?" He questioned angrily while pointing his finger past me in accusation. Puzzlement showed plainly on my face, soon to be replaced with sudden shock and surprise as I turned around.

"Good morning Izumi, I saw you slept well," Zetsu said with a calm smile resting in the crack between his lips while staring down at me with warm honey eyes.

"Where did you even come from?" I asked with arms thrown in the air. Before Zetsu even had a chance to answer, Deidara cut in abruptly, "Oh and I suppose you didn't know he was in there the whole time, right? Is that what it is?" His voice was thick with sarcasm and his eyes bitterly accusing.

"I didn't! He wasn't!" I cried out in exasperation. Deidara laughed cynically while looking to the ceiling for a moment as if in disbelief. "Whatever, un. You can just stay here and hang out with Zetsu then, since you guys are so _close_. I invited you with me last night out of pity, but it looks like you don't need it, so never mind." His voice was malignant as he spat his words. He glared harshly at Zetsu before turning curtly to leave, his footsteps harshly pronounced as they echoed violently against the walls and in my skull.

"Ughh, I can't believe this," I groaned as I ran a hand through my mess of hair.

"Did I do something wrong? _He's such a pussy._" Zetsu asked and stated as he looked a mix between concerned and annoyed. I answered through a heavy sigh, "No, you're fine." After emitting another pained groan, I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes to think straight.

"Thanks for the bed but I gotta go take care of this," I called out—words soaked with dread—as I took off down the corridor.

"Deidara!" I called after him as he came into sight subsequent to me rounding a corner. His fuming silence was the only answer I received. My pace picked up in order to catch him. "Deidara," I said again, closer that time.

"What?" He spat bluntly while still continuing onward. I flinched slightly at his tone.

"Would you just stop?" I pleaded as I almost reached him.

He didn't.

"Look at me!" I shouted as I grabbed his arm and skipped in front of him, my hands halting his pace against his chest. His eyes widened slightly, somewhat shocked at my sudden burst of assertion. A sigh escaped me, my words fleeing behind it.

"What is your problem?" I demanded, letting my arms fall to my sides.

"I don't know what you're talking about, un" He said with his nose in the air, not bothering to look at me. His eyes so glazed with hostility he probably wouldn't have been able to see me anyway.

"You're acting like a child," I hissed in a whisper, glaring hard into his eyes that continued to avert themselves from my own.

"And you're acting like a whore, un," he replied coldly with dark humor held in contempt. He didn't know how sharp his words could be to me. Like shrapnel, piercing every part of my body, causing the pain to spread wildly within. My eyes wavered from him and my mouth pulled taught to warn the lump in my throat against rising and metastasizing into something more vocal. The needles in my heart seemed to sink deeper with the silence as I took a shaky step back.

"Fine," I said, wincing at the quiver in my voice that I had tried so hard to keep submissive. My heart felt as though struck by lightning, the initial shock bringing me pain, but the latter realization inducing an urge to get away, almost fearful of it happening again. I turned to walk away.

"Izumi," He said quietly with a regretful sigh. I stopped to listen but said nothing in return. I didn't look at him.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, un."

I spun around with incredulous irritation seeping from every pore on my face. Deidara's was no longer contorted with anger, a guilty frown made it appear more pleading in a way. I laughed darkly before answering, "No, actually I don't know that. I also thought you knew me well enough to believe me when I'm not lying, but apparently I was wrong about that too. Especially after that last mission… you have some nerve Deidara." My voice shook with every word, an undeniable pain induced sadness laced my speech. I blinked furiously to fight away the moisture that arose in my eyes. I had thought Deidara was one of the _good guys_, perhaps one of the few that actually cared. It was distressing to strike his name out within my mind.

"I'm sorry, Izumi…" his voice was soft and repentant. The ill will on my face dissipated unconsciously once I caught sight of the shame in his eyes. They stared unwavering into my own, the blue of them seemed to mimic the remorseful coldness he had felt within himself.

"Why do you do this to me?" I asked with a sorrowful sigh.

A pained noise escaped his lips as if he had been asking himself the same question. "I don't know, un." He paused and stared at the ceiling for help. The conflicted hurt in his face suddenly struck me. The urge to help him was overwhelming as I moved without thinking, my hand extending out towards his face slowly. His eyes widened against my touch, my palm rested softly against his cheek—it was hot beneath my skin—and the tips of my fingers eased their way just slightly into his blond hair. My other hand followed in time-lapsed repetition, mirroring onto the other side of his face with symmetry.

"It hurts when you treat me like this… but I don't want you to be upset too," my voice was low as I searched his eyes in which I had become lost so many times. They held conflict and passion, but most of all, they held _me_. Held me in place so that I couldn't move anything but the pulse of my heart that quickened spontaneously.

"Why are you so nice to me, un?" He asked as he covered my hands with his own and added, "Even when I fuck up you forgive me, you're so stupid," his voice was grateful yet humorous. I laughed lightly with a hint of darkness beneath.

"Are you saying I shouldn't forgive you?"

"No… but you're going to get hurt one day by the wrong person, and I know you'll just forgive them. You're too naïve, and if I'm not there to protect you… I don't know," He trailed off as his hands squeezed my own before plucking them from his cheeks and offering them back to me—they felt cold on their own as I let them fall to my side. I had nothing to say in return. What could I possibly say to that? I mentally erased the strike from his name as my stomach turned within me to produce a strange feeling I wasn't used to. I felt nervous and shy, yet emboldened to touch him—but I didn't.

"So am I still coming with you guys today?" I finally asked after a tense moment of silence. Deidara's mouth curved pleasantly before answering, "If you still want to, un."

"Hey Sasori, no offense but… you should consider a new look." I said while staring at him with unease. I had been used to seeing him as a puppet, sure, but not like _that_. He was huge and disgustingly ugly, even his voice had changed while inside of that thing. A low chuckle came from him as he trudged forward beside me. He thought I was joking. I wasn't.

"She's got a point Sasori, you'll never pick up any ladies looking like Quasimodo, un," Deidara noted as he looked the puppet over with speculative eyes.

"That's where you're wrong, women love _hard wood_," he retorted playfully.

"Ew Sasori!" I cried out while laughing, clearly not used to his perverted side.

"That's so wrong…" Deidara said trying to hide his amusement but failing miserably. After the laughter died out I looked to the sky. The vastness of blue was untouched as if in a world of its own—no clouds, birds, or flying spaghetti monsters—just as it had been when we left base several hours before. The dirt beneath my feet was solid, a sign of a well-travelled path. It was a wide trail surrounded by enormously tall trees on each side. I imagined they would be foreboding at night, but since it was mid-afternoon they looked pleasant, their tops swayed in the gentle breeze that blew north—the direction we were heading—as if to guide us. My thoughts became lost with the wind as I recalled a conversation I had with Hidan before I left.

I had been shoving a few items into my satchel when Hidan roamed into the living room. I waited for some sort of rude outburst or insult from him, only to be surprised by the calm and casual tone of his voice.

"There you are, I was just looking you," He paused as he stared at the bag clutched in my hand that I had been busy stuffing a shirt into, a look of confusion came over him before asking, "Are you going somewhere?" I nodded.

"Yeah I'm going with Deidara and Sasori on a mission," I replied contently while tying the bag shut tightly. His expression dropped into disbelieving frustration as he took an ominous step towards me. I shrunk back instinctively, although it didn't do me much good when he grasped my shoulders with firm grip.

"W-what?" I asked bewildered.

"What are you thinking? You know what, don't answer that, cause' I think it's pretty fucking obvious that you're not." He kept his voice low but still managed to infuse it with as much intimidating roar as his loudest yell. I blinked up at him with petrified puzzlement before my face translated revelation.

"I don't want to stay in this ridiculous cave, Hidan. I need to get out for a little bit. Plus, if Orochimaru was going to hurt me, don't you think he would have done it already?"

Hidan ignored my question before posing his own, "You haven't even told Itachi, have you? Jashin you're so fucking dumb." He exclaimed with aggravation while shaking me in his stern hold, his fingers burying deeper into the flesh of my shoulders. I winced at the feeling.

"Well no…" I finally answered quietly. I could practically smell the frustration on his breath as he sighed deeply. My eyebrows came together in wondering as to why Hidan was even talking to me, let alone acting as if he cared—albeit in an asshole-like manner.

"I don't think he needs to know, I think things will be fine," I lied.

"Okay well in that case maybe you should just stop thinking altogether because you're clearly retarded. You went fucking crazy when you found out he had your blood, and now you don't even give a fuck? Get off the crack you crazy bitch, _something_ is going to happen. This is Orochimaru we're talking about, not some stupid fuckin kid burning ants with a magnifying glass. He has a plan, he's not just going to forget about you." Hidan's eyes were wide and convincing as he spoke, that purple sheen reflecting the truth at me from within them. His hands removed themselves from my shoulders, relieving them of the pressure that had been digging at my muscles.

"I don't see why you're getting so worked up over this. It's just a quick pick-up mission anyway. We'll be back in a day or two," I said with my hands pressed into my hips as I stared up at him. He laughed grimly.

"Whatever, just don't come to me when you're in the worst agony of your life."

**Hmmm I'm not happy with this chapter, not sure why though, I re-wrote it several times . Anyhow, reviewing is still great even though nothing really exciting happened. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out sooner this time :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I am the owner of Naruto. Yep, every little bit. I'm also a compulsive liar…**

I swallowed hard, wondering if I should tell Sasori and Deidara about what happened at the hot springs that night—about the bloodied crystal shard that was undoubtedly in Orochimaru's possession. I shook away the thought, it was all irrelevant. But as hard as I tried, I couldn't keep my mind from wandering back to Itachi. I fumbled over his name in my mind, my heart rate spiking every time I did so. I was no longer angry about what had happened, any feeling had now dissolved into concern. Whether he wanted to speak to me or not… he would still be sick. If anyone, I should have told _him_ about the whole blood thing. I hated to admit it, but Hidan was right.

"You okay, Izumi? You look a little pale," Sasori noted as he glanced at me from over his shoulder. I twitched slightly at his voice that I was still not quite used to.

"I'm always pale," I said with humor. He seemed satiated with my answer and continued with his bulky stride. Deidara, however, continued to stare.

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically.

"You are rather pale… never really noticed before. It's kinda _freaky_, un," He said with feigned repulsion on his face.

"Hah hah, very funny," I sneered and stuck my tongue out before taking notice of his hands that dangled at his sides. "You're one to talk Deidara, I'm not the one with _mouths_ on my hands. Can you even use them for eating?"

"Oh he uses them for eating alright…" Sasori said suggestively with a low chuckle.

"Ugh! Sasori, I did _not_ need to know that!" I cried out as I glared disgustedly at Deidara's hands. His face suddenly became heated with ten shades of red before he curled his fingers into fists and tucked them under his arms in a huff.

"Don't tell her that, un!" He shouted defensively at Sasori before turning to me. "It's not true Izumi, don't listen to him," he pleaded. I smirked and cocked my head.

"Oh, so you _can't_ use them for that?" I inquired with false curiosity.

"No! Well I mean yes! Jesus Christ… you guys are impossible, un," he sighed in defeat which could barely be heard over the hysterical laughing that erupted between me and Sasori. His face—although miserable— had just begun to return to its normal color by the time our laughs turned to giggles and faded out with heavy satisfied breaths. He looked entirely despondent.

"Aww Deidara, we're only kidding," I cooed as I skipped to his side and gave him the pout. His glare lasted only seconds before cracking into an amused and defeated smirk.

"So when am I gonna get one of these fancy hats?" I asked while grabbing the straw hat from Deidara's head and turning it over in my hands to examine it.

"Hey, I'm gonna have hat hair, un," Deidara whined as he grabbed for it. I pulled it away from him. "Ah ah ah, it's not nice to take without asking," I scolded while shaking my index finger at him.

"But _you_ took it without asking!"

"I don't remember such a thing, do you Sasori?" I asked while pulling the hat over my head and tying it beneath my chin. A small smile crept onto my face in accomplishment.

"No, never happened," he agreed. Deidara glared at Sasori who didn't even bother looking back.

"What is this, a conspiracy?" Deidara muttered with a look of utter defeat dripping down his face. I snickered at his irritation—I knew he wasn't really upset. A small smile lifted his spirits when he glanced at me.

"Hey, un. Looks pretty cute on you."

"Really?" I asked somewhat awkwardly, not entirely sure what else to say. I never thought of myself as anything other than average—certainly not _cute_. My fake mother never had anything positive to say about me, and I followed suit in that thought.

"Yeah, I think I'll let you keep it actually. Looks better on you, un," he offered as he continued to stare with a contented expression.

"Thanks," I said excitedly as I let my fingers run playfully across the jagged straw edge. Dust flicked from it and danced about in the air before descending to join its brethren on the ground. As small of a gift it may have been, it filled me with pleasure to wear and have as my own. I even appreciated the dust that hid within its depths, to me it was just a sign of welcoming antiquity.

"Deidara," Sasori said as he glanced at him, his voice suddenly stern and on edge.

"I know," Deidara replied before looking back at me. I stared back like a child, eyes wide with confusion and ignorance. I didn't question when Deidara grabbed my hand and tugged me beside him so that I walked sandwiched between him and Sasori who regarded our surroundings vigilantly.

"Stay close," Deidara whispered a warning. My brows furrowed with worry as I kept my pace to match the Akatsuki men.

"What's happening?" I whispered, my fingers clenching tightly around Deidara's hand subconsciously. He looked at his hand as if surprised before allowing his eyes to trail up to my face that seethed with alarm. Thoughts of Orochimaru and _that man_ bombarded me with panic while my eyes frantically surveyed the woods that had seemed so calm and protective just moments before. Now they swayed with malignant intentions, fostering dark secrets inside with deceitful disguise. When no one answered me, I decided I had to say something about what happened at the spring.

"I have to tell you something," I whispered towards Deidara.

"It's gonna have to wait, un," he replied without even looking at me, his eyes focused on something in the forest.

"But it's really important, it's about Orochimaru," I pressed, my hand tightening around his even more. His head snapped towards me with incredulous expectancy quaking in his eyes.

"Wha—" He was cut off by the sound of shuriken clanking metallically against Sasori's tail that had blocked Deidara and me at the last minute. They clambered against the ground after they failed to hit their target.

"Stay alert," Sasori growled before his tail whirled into the forest with forceful speed.

"Fuck," Deidara spat through his teeth as he pulled his hand from my grip and pushed me behind him. I hastily cooperated, pressing my back firmly against Deidara's and sending my eyes to regard the forest with attentive scrutiny. I froze when a childish giggle sounded hauntingly from within the woods. A small flock of crows flew from its wooded confines as if to flee some wickedness held within. Their coal feathers glinted ominously in the shining sun that attempted to warm their blood that ran so cold. The laugh was quiet at first but grew steadily and spread like thick cancer. It grew in number and intensity simultaneously, buzzing manically within the small confines of my skull.

"Deidara," I whispered, just needing to hear his voice as reassurance.

"What the hell is this?" He asked in sickening puzzlement while his hands delved into the pouches of clay that hung so seemingly harmless from his waist. Sasori regrouped with us as the incessant giggles grew louder and appeared to swell like a plague of invisible locusts outside our line of sight.

"Clones…" Deidara said as his hand fiddled with the scope over his left eye. My eyes narrowed as shadows began to form at the edges and emerge like nightmares from a dream. Before they even had a chance to fully come into view, Sasori spewed a shower of needles that poured into the wooded wall to my right. Clouds of smoke burst into appearance as they hit their intended targets. The process repeated to my left, Sasori's swiftness reflected by the shine of poison on each and every needle dispatched to kill.

The eerily haunting giggling came to an abrupt stop. I backed into Deidara as much as I could just to feel the stability of someone else, just to know I wasn't going crazy. The laugh started again, this time a solo performance on the forest's stage. Its pitch stirred something within my blood, making it shake in my veins and sending me into a state of unbalance. I inhaled sharply, my hand flying to my face and pinching the bridge of my nose between index and thumb. I wanted it to stop, _needed _it to stop. Its unwanted familiarity caused my mind to stutter over my thoughts and my body to trip over my feet. I stumbled forward and felt myself drop to a knee. My hands clutched my head desperately as if to pick myself up by it.

"Izumi," Sasori said quietly with a hint of worried questioning resting within the gruff voice. The frenzied giggle grew louder to boast its close proximity. It taunted me like a caged animal, unable to protect against the constant prodding from an outside entity.

"Get up, Izumi," Deidara's sternly pleading voice came to me through the laughs, I hadn't even noticed the weight of his hands on my shoulders through the chaos of my mind. They moved swiftly beneath my arms and tugged me upwards. My weight only sustained by Deidara's hold, leaving my legs to dangle limply above the ground as if the giggles buzzed in my head so violently to disconnect any control over my motor skills.

_Stand up!_

I screamed inwardly at myself to stand but my muscles failed to heed my frantic demands.

"Is there something wrong, Izumi?" The giggle stopped to make way for that familiar voice that sent shockwaves down my spine. The throbbing behind my eyes was faint at first, but with each word that spewed from his mouth it seemed to stain my awareness and plunge me deeper into the pain. It was all too familiar.

"Izumi, stop that! You need to stand up!" Deidara begged as he shook me as if to suddenly jolt my muscles into performance.

"Deidara," Sasori's low voice sent a warning into the air, his eyes locked on an emerging shadow from the forest and his tail poised anxiously to strike.

"No need to get upset, guys. I'm just here to have a word with Izumi, that's all." I could make out that man's voice. It had a certain charm to it, fluid and chipper as it rolled off his tongue with far too much ease. It said nothing of his intentions, masking them behind the cordial coating of his tone. I knew better. His voice seemed to crawl into the folds of my brain and fester within my mind. I wanted him out.

"Shut the fuck up!" The shrill scream suddenly burst from my lips without thinking. It was the only thing that would come to mind during its uncontrollable upheaval. I wanted so badly for his voice to stop—for his life to end. My vision was tunneled towards the point of his emergence, leaving everything else to be darkened and blurred with mindful disregard. I barely noticed Deidara's hold on me loosen and my body returning back to the ground, and even then it didn't feel stable. He lowered me gently so that I slumped onto my knees and stared ahead in anguish.

"Now now Izumi, I didn't come here to yell. You were raised better than that," he lectured at me with some twisted form of disappointment attached to his words that seemed to bore into me without mercy. How the hell would he know how I was raised? His stride was casual yet cautious as he came into view. Jet black hair slid softly against his cheek in the light breeze and the fur-lined hood of his green jacket left a portion of his face shrouded in mystery. Although even through the shadows I could see the gleam of his irises reflecting the forest's color, giving them a misconceiving shine of welcome invitation. His hands were raised in the air nonchalantly as if to show peaceful intentions, but the thing that bothered me the most was that _stupid_ smile. It was a smirk of pre-emptive victory, like he knew he had me from the beginning. It was his game and he played it well. I was merely just a pawn to his king.

"Stop it!" I shrieked as the buzzing spiked like the heart rate of patient before death.

"What the fuck are you doing to her?" Deidara cried out while urgently removing his hand from the clay-filled pouch.

"_I'm_ not doing anything. It's all my lord, Orochimaru. I'm sorry he couldn't be here today, however he is listening in," the man said with mild amusement while tapping his ear playfully with his index. His lips curled at my change of expression—pained confusion to agonizing rage— at the mention of Orochimaru's name

I choked back the urge to let out a shrill scream, knowing that if I gave in, it would be a very long time before I'd be able to stop. The buzzing of bugs in my head only grew as the feeling within me blinded my sight with visions of red. The voice inside was impossible to comprehend through the blur of thoughts that passed through me. It was like too many people talking, shouting, _screaming_ at once. And as hard as I tried, I couldn't make out one thing. Orochimaru, the man who brought me to such pain, and for a reason I didn't know. I wanted to kill him. The feeling swelled inside of me like a creature bursting from deep sea, the pressure compressing my clarity of thought into nothing and forcing my mind to submit to my primal instincts.

"Izumi?" Deidara asked hesitantly as he touched the knob of my shoulder and shook me lightly. My head dangled flatly with my chin to my chest and eyes pulled towards the ground, my hair shielding my face and shrouding it in darkness just as my mind had been buried within my body's anguish. Although my sight remained, my comprehensive abilities were dismal at best. I failed to register what was happening as the ground beneath me began to soften and quake, I only acted upon emotion as the ringing in my head drove me towards insanity. Pebbles of the tiniest infraction burst into miniature clouds of dust while larger ones skittered across the ground and rose into the air around me.

Deidara tore his hand back with a hiss. "Her skin, it's burning up," he said disbelievingly.

"I'm ending this," Sasori said, his tail perched over his should with purposeful intimidation as he glanced towards me with unsure questioning. The man smirked in amusement as if he had been waiting for this. The tail plunged through the air with swift intensity and crashed into the target. A cloud of dust erupted from the impact, veiling the carnage that the two Akatsuki men hoped to see with dwindling patience.

"You should be careful with sharp objects, Sasori," A voice jeered from the dirty mist. A sudden gust of wind raced down the tree-fenced trail and cleared the air of imperfections to reveal the man standing atop the tip of Sasori's tail. A low and dangerous grumble came from deep within Sasori's throat as he tore his tail back. The man flipped off from it and landed cat-like to his feet, his smirk never fading once.

All the while I was in my own little world sitting slumped on the ground, my body shaking uncontrollably as if to mimic the motion of the rocks surrounding me. The overwhelming feeling of sinking into myself consumed me as I continued my endless descent. From dull red to a darkness that seemed suffocating, my vision faded out like consciousness. But I could only _wish_ to be unconscious. I felt paralyzed during surgery, someone cutting open my skull and playing with its contents like a child—rearranging the soft tissue to his liking for no reason other than sick amusement. I could no longer contain my vocal objections that stirred in my throat.

I choked back a sob, and when I tried to suppress it, it burst from me with wretched force like a siren wailing with crisis. My head threw backwards, face painted pink with unreadable agony, and my cries directed themselves towards the sun that perched overhead. It was brighter than I had ever seen it, but I didn't look away—I couldn't look away. I could feel its warmth trying to comfort me, I didn't want it to go away. A thick blanket of wind whirled around me as if to draw in its heat and block out anything else. I faintly heard Deidara curse when he reached out for me, "What are you doing to her, un?" I heard Deidara's distinct voice cry out over the whirlwind of matter that surrounded me. It flurried like the motion in my stomach.

"Interesting, it appears her powers have been stirred by the pain," The man mused while regarding me with tentative eyes.

"Well I'd like a word with her now," he said as if speaking to someone not present. Reality came crashing back down along with the debris in the air. My body followed.

**Okay, I will say it again, you guys are great 3 I'm convinced that I have the best reviewers on fanfiction XD So THANK YOU. Anyhow, yeah a bit of a longer chapter than normal, hope you didn't mind too much! All feedback is welcome :) Reviews lower my cholesterol. If I die of a heart attack and don't finish this story… I think we all know whose fault it is *glares* Have a nice day!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Zilch.**

"Izumi," Deidara exhaled with desperation as he dropped to his knees beside me. My vision blurred, making it difficult to discern his eyes from the sky above and his hair from the gleam of the sun. The sudden shock of his cool hands against my skin made me gasp, not realizing I had stopped breathing for several moments. Deidara's fingers trailed my hot tears and led them free of my face.

"What's happening?" He asked with urgency distorting his voice. I stared up at him with the spirit of pain in my eyes and uttered two words.

"Save me."

His mouth pulled into a taut line as he looked from me to the man who watched with curious speculation. Deidara's eyes narrowed into jagged knives.

"Deidara," Sasori broke his intense and foreboding gaze. "Take Izumi back, I will deal with this." Before Deidara even had the chance to answer, the man stepped forward slightly to lead into his interjection.

"I actually came to have a little chat with your companion, if it's not too much trouble," he suggested cordially with an air of formality to his usually childish tone.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding! You think we're just going to give her up, un?" Deidara spat back as he lifted me from the ground protectively. I savored the feeling of his arms as cushions beneath my weary head, quickly to be replaced by his chest as he pulled me to him.

"Actually yes, I do," a devious smile could be heard in his voice, and with the snap of his fingers came the snap of my neck. My head jerked back violently as the pain hit me so abruptly it left me gasping for air. Had Orochimaru laid eggs in my brain before, now they were surely hatching. The feeling of something bursting within my head drove me wild with agony. A stuttered cry tore from my lips as my body fell out of Deidara's grip and onto its side.

"That's enough!" Sasori yelled firmly. The man smirked and said, "Okay."

A single sob marked the end of the torture. My body returned to a limp, exhausted state in a tangled heap on the ground. I felt as though I had ridden the most violent roller coaster of my life, my organs still in shambles from the constant jerking that had ensued.

"See how easy that was? I'm glad we have an understanding. Now if you two could just step back, I'd like to speak with Izumi in private for just a moment. I promise I won't hurt her." Every word flicked playfully off his tongue, although not deceptively. For some reason, I could hear the truth in his words. I lifted my head with difficulty to see Sasori take a reluctant step back. Deidara's fists were clutched tightly, his nails biting into his palms just to keep them still at his sides. He flashed me a furious yet apologetic look before standing up and stepping back as though a weight were attached to each foot. His footfalls were heavy and unwilling and his eyes didn't dare move from the man who regarded him and Sasori with patient waiting.

"Good," the man said cheerfully with a smile before sending his attention my way once more. "Izumi, are you feeling well enough to walk?"

My head turned slowly to meet his disgustingly happy gaze. He seemed unfazed by my own that dripped with seething disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me? After whatever you just did to her, you want her to walk to you!" Deidara's defensive voice came booming from behind me, however it only seemed to widen the smile that sat complacent on the man's face.

"Deidara, calm down," Sasori ordered in a stern hush. Nothing more but a low growl came from Deidara as he followed his partner's orders, knowing they were for the best.

"Of course not," The man answered Deidara's question with a laugh before allowing one arm to extend in front of him. The sudden movement of earth beneath my body shocked me. I couldn't grasp what was happening as I began to fly towards him, the sand beneath me as my own magic carpet. When it finally stopped, I found myself to be before the man who had beckoned me there with an eerily familiar power.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered, my eyes wide as I began to wrap my mind around his power. It seemed familiar… because it was _my own_.

_To be able to control an element such as earth with no jutsu… he's the same as me…? But Pein said all of the Ten' Yo had been wiped out. Nothing makes sense anymore…_

"How did you do that!" I cried as my fingers gritted into the earth, the sand burying itself deeply beneath my nails.

"It saddens me to think that you don't remember me, Izumi," he crouched down as he spoke—the pout on his face making it less chipper than usual—and reached out to tuck a wild hair behind my ear.

"Don't touch me," I growled abruptly while slapping his hand away. This put a smirk back on his face.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" He mused with thoughtful curiosity. I examined him meticulously in search of anything that would quell my uneasy sense of familiarity. He was wrong, I _did_ remember him… kind of. I recalled the smell of his hair, the shine of his eyes, the curl of his lips… yet I didn't know _who_ he was. Racking my brain and blowing the dust from the shelves of my memory, the lines of his face led me like those of a road map to my destination, and when I finally reached it, there was nothing but a name.

"A… Alix?" I whispered almost cautiously as my eyes locked with his, which suddenly picked up an extra sparkle at the mention of the name. "Your memory isn't so far gone after all," he replied with a complacent smirk adorning his whimsically childish face. The more I stared the further my brows furrowed together in confusion.

I had never realized how useless a name was until then. Something so seemingly important, but in reality it's just a label for our convenience. But what good did a name do if I didn't know anything about the person behind it?

"Who are you?" I asked once more while lurching forwards, this time a certain desperation lacing my words.

"Oh Izumi," He said musingly as he pat the top of my head like a dog, "I actually came here to ask if you'd like to come with me."

"Why can't you answer my question?" I cried out and gripped the earth between my fingers roughly once more.

"All in due time… Now, will you be joining me? I'll let you know right now that my lord has a beautiful room waiting for you, and if you choose to come with me, you'll never feel pain again, but…" he paused for a moment and looked down to the ground so that his hair veiled his eyes with ominous shadows and his voice suddenly lost its playful quirk. He didn't look at me when he continued on gravely, "But if you don't come willingly, you _will_ suffer." My body became noticeably rigid at his last word. I knew it wasn't just a word… it was a promise.

"So, what'll it be?" He raised his head and looked at me to reveal his—once again— lively eyes that picked at the corners of my lost memory. He seemed to be back to his obnoxiously and utterly confusing cheerful self.

"I…" trailing off, I glanced over my shoulder to see Deidara restraining himself beside a visibly calm and collected Sasori who regarded me stoically, but I could tell a fire was swirling beneath his strategic façade. The corners of my lips pulled into a pained frown as I thought back to my limited time with the Akastuki. Would it really be that bad to leave them? After all, I was only kept there as a tool… and they did bad things. I even killed for them. Was I beginning to lose myself from being around the Akatsuki?

Turning to face Alix, I gave him a small smile and offered him a hand.

"I will…" I said, his grip tightening around my small hand and pulling me shakily to my feet. "You will?" He asked, surprised yet pleased by my answer. I stared into his eyes for a long, calculating moment before responding once more.

"I will… have to decline your offer." I didn't waver as our eyes connected, and his face dropped. I had asked myself that question over and over I my head: Was I losing myself to the Akatsuki? After searching for the answer I realized how ridiculous of a question it really was. How can you lose something that you never even had? I wasn't losing myself at all, I was _finding_ it. And the Akatsuki? Yeah, they were helping me—something no one had done before, so I would stay with them no matter what. With a somber shake of his head he said, "We'll be waiting." The grip around my hand faltered and disappeared, and without a sound, so did he. I knew what was coming.

Time seemed to continue in slow motion as the pain hit me—right in the face to be specific. As a crash sounded within my head, a ribbon of crimson suddenly shot from my forehead, my cry tore from me simultaneously. The horrible internal pain was now manifesting itself into a physical form. I felt pin pricks across my body as tiny spews of blood burst through my skin at random points. The vibrato of the white noise in my head sent me spiraling to the ground, although I never quite hit.

"Deidara, get her out of here. I'm going after him," I faintly heard Sasori order as I drew near him. But how? I felt as if floating—not serenely however. Nothing could be serene with the violent buzzing inside of my veins that had begun to cause them to pop within me, unable to handle the pressure of such sadistic force willed upon my fragile body by Orochimaru. My neck was limp as I tried to look around in an attempt to answer the question: why hadn't I hit the ground? Perhaps this was what it was like to die, a period of weightlessness before the final blow. But suddenly I was in Sasori's arms, him looking calm and me as bewildered as ever.

"I'm a puppet master, remember?" He said—clearly sensing my confusion— while holding up one hand, the chakra strings glowing at the tips of his finger. I understood but didn't have a chance to say so, something else wanted to make it through my throat first. An incomprehensible wail shook through me as another wave of blood ripped through my skin, bursting through sporadically and gushing from open wounds.

"Deidara, hurry," Sasori's usually stoic voice had a worried shake in it. His grip tightened and pulled me against him instinctively as he stared down at my writhing body.

"I am, un!" Deidara yelled frantically as he threw the small clay bird in the air.

"Give her to me," He rushed with his arms out. I barely felt the transfer, my mind focusing on the pain that had ensued. When the breeze hit me I knew we were flying, and the tiniest shred of light entered into my darkened and bruising heart. If I could just make it back to Itachi… but would he even help me?

I let out a whining sob at the thought of his possible desertion of me, howling at his feet and nowhere else to turn. The thought seemed to only spur on the pain within me, causing it to spread even faster, with even more malignancy. That's when the convulsions began.

"Jesus Christ…" Deidara muttered while laying me out across the bird. I felt him position my head so that it rested in his lap. Although rest wasn't quite the term I would use, forcibly held might be more accurate. The seizures picked up, my chest arching up violently every time I lurched forward. I let a cry escape from me as I suddenly delved my nails into the soft flesh of my chest, ripping and tearing as if trying to dig to my heart.

"Stop that!" Deidara's yell sounded as if he were standing at the far end of a tunnel, I only caught the echo of his voice. His hands swiftly pinned my wrists away from me, causing me to struggle weakly against him.

"Please, just kill me," I whined desperately as I looked up at him with pleading and pain-ridden eyes. The glossy sheen expelled itself from the corners and down the edges of my face. I had never wanted to die so much in my life, and I swear to you, if he hadn't restrained me I would have ripped my own heart out just to stop its mad beating that seemed to drive the rest of the insanity that filled me. It was needles in my eyes and a squeezing of my head—so much pressure in my mind and within my veins that I just wanted to explode. I felt as though my vessel of a body would not be able to contain the thriving agony for much longer before it burst. The open wounds from before just oozed steadily now, and I was just wishing it would dry me out and make me numb. Impervious to all things pain. I was beginning to miss Pein stabbing me in the leg, it almost sounded fun at that point.

"Shut up! You're not going to die!" Deidara shouted. I would have pinned it for anger had I not noticed the spike in his voice that told me otherwise. It was the first time I had really seen his age come through. Sure he could be immature, but when it came to battle or anything like that, he was a professional, and now at the ripe age of 19, he didn't know what to do… and that scared him. Another tremor ran through me, causing me to clamp my eyes shut in an attempt to ease the throbbing that resided behind them.

"Izumi, stay with me, un," Deidara said while slapping my cheek lightly. I didn't respond.

"We're almost there, just stay with me!" He slapped harder this time. A surprised look washed over him when I suddenly grabbed him, my bloody fingers locking around his thick wrist. My eyes now open, I stared at him intently during my moment of clarity.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said, my voice quaking with conviction before I was washed in anguish once more. My stuttering lips produced pained noises that I couldn't explain if I tried. My eyes gritted shut and my body writhed like a worm in the hot sun, fated to be tortured until death slowly consumed.

"Izumi…" Deidara said softly, more to himself than to me. He stared like a helpless bystander, unable to do anything but watch as the scene unraveled before him. I felt myself being gathered into his arms and I reveled in his warmth, clutching his cloak desperately as if I could pull myself against him even more and melt into him.

"Make it stop… please make it stop…" I whispered harshly over and over again like some sort of mantra that would relieve me of all pain if I just said it enough. This of course was ridiculous, and did not work. But Deidara must have heard because when I opened my eyes next, I was home, and his booming voice was _not_ helping.

"Uchiha!" Even in my condition I could tell it pained him to have to call on Itachi for help, but he knew there was no other way. "Hold on Izumi, we'll find him," Deidara comforted before racing down different corridors, all the while screaming Itachi's name. My body bounced in his arms, making my tremors seem less apparent for the time being.

"Uchiha, get the fuck out here!" Deidara shouted while jiggling the locked doorknob to Itachi's room. It was more of a rhetorical request because he didn't wait for him to open the door anyway. His foot crashed into it hard enough to send it flying from its hinges.

"Wha—" The initial annoyance on Itachi's face didn't last long once he caught sight of my body that dangled helplessly in Deidara's arms.

"He has my blood, I'm sorry," I managed to say almost comprehensibly through my gritted teeth.

"Look at me," Itachi's smooth voice was soothing against my ears. I did as he told.

**Oh my! So now we know a little more about mystery dude, yeah? Not too much of course, cause I'm evil like that ^_^ Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers, I wouldn't be able to keep this story going for as long as I have without such great feedback, so please continue! (Even if it's crappy feedback! At least it's something XD) Questions, comments, suggestions, flaming, give me whatever you've got :D Also, I hope everyone has been enjoying their summer! =O**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Why would the creator of Naruto be writing fanfictons about his own anime? No. I do not own Naruto. Obviously.

And there I was, just like last time. The grass beneath me wasn't itchy, but cool against my sun-warmed skin. Such a bright day, I squinted against it to look ahead in search of Itachi, but to no avail. There was nothing more than grassy meadows for as far as I could see, and lined at the edge of my vision was a distant flourish of trees.

"Itachi…?" I called out shyly as I pushed myself to my feet. It was like I was in a dream world—surrounded by a floating sea of small, white, fluffy seeds—like the kind you blow from dandelions. They meandered ghost-like through the air, moving past with no regard for me whatsoever, they had their own plan. All of them seemed to move as one in the same direction, and every time I tried to catch one, it floated just out of reach. Finally, I turned around to see where they were all going.

"Was this here the whole time?" I asked aloud as I stared with confusion towards the thick forest that almost seemed to stare back at me, like it had a life of its own that attracted the tiny seeds towards it as though it had some sort of magnetic connection with them. And after pining over it for just a few seconds, I suddenly felt compelled to move towards it as well. My feet began their stride without me even thinking about it. I wanted to say it was me entering the forest on my own accord, but in reality, I felt it was pulling me in, and even if I hadn't wanted to go in, I somehow would have ended up there anyway.

I stared in awe at all the little fluffy specks that governed the air around me. They kept my pace and continued on along side of me, all the while dancing about in an ethereal fashion, yet never touching me once. The whole seen just seemed surreal, magical in a sense. Suddenly I stopped.

I stared at my feet at the edge of the forest. They were bare and comforted by the grass-quilted ground that sprouted around them and swayed lightly against my near translucent skin. I hesitated to take another step, something that would lead me to a much different terrain. The ground of the forest was dirt spotted with a healthy mingling of spongy moss that bared itself across the dirt like a thousand tiny welcome mats. I smiled slightly before returning my attention to the fluff-filled air. It seemed more congested than before as a wind picked up from behind and pushed the fuzzy beads of life forward more vigorously than ever. I followed them.

"Itachi?" I said quietly as I moved slowly through the trees, allowing my hands to graze each one as I passed it, just to feel the texture beneath my fingers… just to make sure it was real. Nothing seemed real anymore, and although I knew this was a genjutsu, I wished it _were_ reality. So serene and beautiful. I envied Itachi's mind for that—for coming up with such intriguing and stunning visions to place me in, although he had always been in them with me… up until that point at least. I wondered if he really wasn't there at all, if that was even possible, or if he was just hiding. I called out his name again, this time louder.

A startled gasp passed my lips as I was answered with a noisy flutter of wings. I had scared a murder of crows into a frenzy, their glinting feathers flourished frantically in their hasty escape. And I was alone again. Itachi was avoiding me, this I knew for sure.

"Why are you doing this…?" I muttered under my breath as I let my back hit against a tree and slide down, allowing my butt to rest on the soft cushion of the moss below.

"Caw!" I jumped slightly at the sudden outburst from a crow on one of the branches above me.

"Could you repeat yourself? I didn't catch that," I replied sarcastically as I stared up at the crow. It looked back, blinking every now and then, but never taking its gaze from my own.

"Caw!" It answered back.

"Oh, okay," I said once more, as if I had a clue what the hell the thing was saying. Finding it almost difficult to do so, I looked away and sent my regards towards the ground before me. There was nothing particularly interesting about it, I just didn't feel like looking at the bird anymore. There was something odd about it.

"Caw!" I shook my head and ignored it, refusing to hold conversation with a _bird_ any longer.

It was a relief when I heard the flap of its wings and assumed it had finally become bored and flown off. But much to my dismay, it only left the branch to choose a new spot to stand, that being right in front of me. It cocked its head and blinked once before opening its stupid beak.

"Caw!"

"What do you want!" I cried out with frustration, arms throw in the air. I hadn't even noticed until then that my eyes had begun to water, and with my sudden burst of emotion, the glaze that covered them spilled over the edges. I frantically wiped away my tears, appalled by their sudden appearance.

"Caw!"

"Shut up! Go away, stupid bird!" I screamed and threw a small stone at it that I picked from the ground beside me. It let out one last call before flapping away reluctantly. My cheeks reddened beneath the tears that streamed down. I didn't bother wiping them this time, I simply rested my elbows on my knees and allowed my head to fall into my hands with defeat. My fingers entwined with my hair and squeezed it at the roots in an attempt to ease some of my tension. I couldn't even put my finger on why I was so upset. I wasn't getting my period any time soon, and I was feeling physically pained in any way.

Then I remembered what had happened. The whole thing with Alix and my decision to stay with the Akatsuki… the consequence it had on me. Itachi was the last person I saw before I arrived in the forest, and I should have welcomed the solitude, but I didn't. He could have been there with me, but he didn't want to. The stinging in my heart swelled even more at the thought. I was _never_ good enough, _no one_ ever wanted me.

"Caw!" I tore my head from its hanging position and glared past the strands of hair that hung messy in front of my face. It was back.

"What do you want from me?" I cried out with a raspy hitch in my voice. I continued to stare at the bird with ill will, my teeth biting hard into my lower lip to keep myself from crying. It stared back, its head cocked like usual, before looking into the trees above. I was taken aback when countless crows emerged from the forest's canopy and seemed to dive-bomb straight into the lone crow that stood just feet from me. My back scraped against the tree as I attempted to scoot back out of fear, not knowing what was happening. With wide-eyes, I stared as the birds seemed to merge into one figure that quickly took the form of a human, and as features became distinguishable, I realized exactly who it was.

"W… what?" I whispered under my breath, more to myself than anything else.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, look how it stains the ground. It'll never go away you know, even if it does dry. I didn't create this world for you so that you would cry," Itachi's voice was pleasant to me, it had a certain calming effect, much like that of a pain killer… or maybe it was all part of the genjustu. I guess I'll never _really _know.

"You could've fooled me…" I muttered and pulled my knees to my chest. I wanted to look away, but he held me with his charcoal gaze.

"You don't like it?" He asked with a detectable apprehension to his voice. Before I could answer, something to the right caught my attention and, inadvertently, I allowed the corners of my lips to pull up just the slightest bit. It was a flower, the same one that had sprouted first time Itachi saved me. It started small, just a stem, but grew quickly while swaying playfully and uncurling its leaves in a spontaneous motion. The bud came last, unfurling out and splaying into a beautiful red blossom, petals perfectly shaped and smooth to the touch, even to the eyes. I laughed lightly through a sigh before returning my captive attention to Itachi who looked down upon me with mild amusement.

"I do like it but… it was awfully lonely, don't you think?"

"I thought you enjoyed the seclusion," he said, one brow arched in a questioning manner.

"I do but…" I sighed as I lined up the words correctly in my head, "sometimes you just need someone to be there."

He continued to stare for a moment before looking away, his eyes aimed towards the sky that peeked through sporadically between leaves of the canopy. As lacking as it may have been in abundance, the light was enough to make him shine, and for a split second I saw the life in his eyes, even through the somber shield that always hid him from the world.

"Well I'll allow you to wake up as soon as Orochimaru's jutsu has worked its way through your body. Remember that while you're in here, your body still suffers the affects. But when you awake… I'm sure someone will be there for you… perhaps Deidara or Hidan." That had to be the most I had ever heard him say at once. I was shocked, but apart from being shocked, frustration definitely took first place.

"You just don't get it!" I said in a raised voice, much louder than I had anticipated, but I decided not to let my momentary confidence go to waste. "You save me from reality, but you just stick me in here by myself and expect everyone else to help me later, and yet you want _nothing_ to do with me! And you told me that you would protect me, but how can you do that when you won't even speak with me?"He looked bewildered by my outburst for only a moment before regaining his composure enough to reply.

"I thought you wouldn't want to be bothered by someone like me."

"Someone like you? What? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked incredulously while pushing myself to my feet to even out the playing field. Arguing from a sitting position is just disheartening when you're always beneath your opponent no matter what you say.

"You told me you saw the truth," he said with the tiniest shred of confusion, now second-guessing himself as to what that actually meant.

"Yeah, I did. I saw how sad you are, that you're torn apart and aching inside, that you're scared sometimes…" I paused, "That you're full of love…" My voice was quiet but enforced with conviction, I wanted him to know that I was being truthful. He said nothing in response, his lips parted with no words coming out and his eyes connected to mine intensely, as if he couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth.

"Do you really think you're such a monster, Itachi?" I asked while taking a step towards him.

He shook his head and let out a weak, darkly humorous laugh. "You don't know what I am, or what I'm capable of."

My breath hitched painfully and I swallowed. "I guess not..." I said quietly while taking a step back and averting my eyes in an attempt to hide the tears that begged to be set free. I hated crying, especially in front of people. And although I enjoyed the company of my new friends, I missed the insensitive feeling I had when I was alone for so long, immune to the feeling of being hurt by another.

"Izumi?" Itachi eventually asked when I said nothing more. I wasn't ready to answer but I knew I had to.

"What?" I replied coldly, but not without a noticeable spike of emotion. Itachi sighed painfully as I continued to stare at the ground.

"I didn't mean to… make you upset." He sounded repentant, regretful of things he could never take back. I didn't remember much from my childhood before I went to Konoha, but there was one incident I think I will always remember.

My mother had dragged me into the bathroom to brush our teeth before bed, I didn't want to of course, and began calling her names. Although they were childish and stupid insults like doo-doo head and poopy brain, she told me she was hurt by it and proceeded take out the tube of toothpaste. I was confused when she asked me to give her my finger, but I did as I was told, feeling bad about hurting her feelings. She squeezed a line of toothpaste onto my finger and handed me the tube. "Now try to put it back in," she said. My tongue peeked from my lips and my eyes squinted hard with concentration as I tried to force the green paste back into where it had come from, but without success. "I can't," I pouted and looked to my mother for help. "No one can, sweetie. When you say something, it's like squeezing out toothpaste. You'll never be able to put those words back in your mouth, so be careful about what you say, okay?" I nodded, it made sense to me.

"You're a liar!" I said abruptly while clenching my shirt between my fingers roughly, finally bringing my eyes up to meet with his. "You're so afraid of yourself that you just push everyone away! And you know _exactly_ what you're doing. Well it's not okay, Itachi. I'm _not_ scared, so why do you push me away? I know what I saw inside of you, and it wasn't a murderer, or a monster, or whatever you think of yourself. " My heart rate had become erratic by the time I finished speaking, and his stunned expression sent a pang of guilt through the overly sensitive organ that hid behind my ribcage. Maybe I had been too harsh, maybe _I _was the one squeezing too much toothpaste. I looked away yet again, the ground equally as uninteresting as it was before.

I was slightly startled when I felt the rough tap of Itachi's fingers against my forehead. They pushed my head up, forcing me to look at him, and swiped away my bangs in one swift, yet gentle movement.

"Forgive me, Izumi… I wasn't thinking properly," he spoke with shame, his eyes brimming with grief. I couldn't have stayed upset with him if I wanted to. I was actually much more upset with myself for causing him pain.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly before taking a hesitant step towards him. When he didn't move back I advanced into him even further, allowing my forehead to rest against his chest with a certain timidity. I was unsure of myself. Was my rapidly beating heart a warning? Or was it simply urging me to go even further? I tensed suddenly when I felt the brush of his cloak against me as he brought his arms up to coil around me.

"Leave it to you to apologize for doing nothing wrong," he said quietly with humorous undertones. I laughed softly with a hint of relief. Turning my head so I was cheek-to-chest, I listened to his heart beat, surprised to find it was similar to my own. Unpredictably rushed, heavy and quick. It only made mine speed up, and even more I felt his hands squeeze me just slightly. A gentle reminder that he was real, to renew his promise that he would protect me. And I did feel protected. But I had one more question while he was in a good mood.

"The person who you've worried and cared about for so long… who is it?"

Maybe it was just curiosity, maybe it was something else. But it had been nagging it at me for a while. I had seen it in him, this horrible pain and guilt over someone he loved, someone he _still_ loves. Perhaps curiosity was just getting the best of me… but maybe I needed to know for another reason. Should I be worried that he already had someone to protect in his life? It was none of my business… yet something drove me to ask anyway. I needed to know.

He smiled lightly, "Time to wake up, it's been two days."

"Two days!" I exclaimed before he disappeared into nothing along with my whole world, or at least what seemed like it. I had forgotten it was fake, and as reality set in, so did nausea.

"Ugh," I groaned as I weakly opened my eyes, the ceiling spun above me violently, causing me to immediately shut them once more and let out another groan, only louder.

"Hey, look who's awake. It's sleeping beauty!" I heard Hidan exclaim. I groaned in response, the air catching in my throat and triggering a loud belch that almost managed to echo in the small room. It made me feel better though.

"Okay… never mind about the beauty part," He said with disgust.

"Thanks Hidan, you always know how to cheer me up," I replied sarcastically while pulling the blankets over my head.

**The reviews are wonderful as always :) Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews, they pretty much save me every time I think I won't be able to write another chapter XD Anyhow, I hope the story is going well enough. Is there anything you guys would like to see happen? Leave me a comment or review or w/e if you have any ideas or criticism for me :D **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **Lulz, no.

"Oh my god!" I yelled abruptly when I caught sight of what I was wearing.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Hidan's prominent voice had no problem reaching me through the blanket. I tore the covers from my face spastically and glared at him past my mess of hair.

"What?" He said with annoyance as he caught my deadly glare.

"Whose clothes am I wearing? And how the _hell_ did I get into them? Because if I recall correctly, I've been sleeping for the past two days, which… ya know… means I didn't do it myself." The heat of my words was nearly palpable as they shot off my tongue. Hidan's annoyed expression quickly morphed into amusement when he caught sight of my horribly reddened cheeks. I expected nothing less of him to laugh at my misfortune, which he did.

"Well Kakuzu changed you since he was the one treating your wounds, not to mention the fact that just cause you're asleep, doesn't mean you don't have bodily functions anymore. Oh and they're Deidara's clothes since he's practically a woman anyway. We figured his would fit best." He answered with hilarity thickly coating his voice.

"Oh god, it's not funny!" I shouted as I clutched the blankets even harder and tore them over my head again in a weak attempt to hide from the world. I pissed my pants, I shit my pants, I did _something_ in my pants, and someone had to change me. Change me like a child, an _infant_. Oh god, how embarrassing. I wondered how many people knew. All of them most likely, they probably all sat around laughing at me as I slept in my own piss. This of course would have happened before removing my clothes and hanging them outside on a flagpole for everyone to see, or at least my underwear… Okay so they don't have a flagpole… but I wouldn't put it past them to buy one for such an occasion. I groaned at my horribly irrational depiction of what surely never happened, although it seemed real enough to me at the time.

"Chill, your clothes are in the wash, there's something at the end of the bed if you want to wear that for now," he took on a more serious tone after seeing my dismay, so I decided to peek out at him. He sat in the only chair in the room, which I guessed he stole from the kitchen, and looked blankly at me. The necklace he usually wore was between his fingers.

"What?"

"Nothing…" I mumbled as I pushed the covers off me completely and winced at the sight of myself in Deidara's clothes. They fit very loosely, although Hidan was probably right in that they fit the best out of everyone else's. I imagined myself in Hidan's clothes and stifled a giggle at the thought of me drowning in their immenseness.

"Is this your room?" I asked as I looked around for the first time. It was simple, much simpler than I expected. A dresser sat in the corner, his bed in the other with a nightstand next to it—all of which made out of a very dark wood. At the time, the lamp on the nightstand was switched on, however I couldn't help but notice the numerous candles that were sprinkled heavily throughout the room, some melted down towards the bottom and others fresh and new. Different knick-knacks like pictures or prayer beads could also be found amongst the candles.

"Yep. It's not much but it gets the job done. We've all been taking turns babysitting your sorry ass, so you had to get stuck in here at one point." I nodded in agreement—ignoring his nastier comment—as I finished glancing around, and instead, took notice of the garment at the end of the bed. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of it.

"Hidan…" I said with disbelief as I picked up the article of clothing and kneaded it between my fingers. It was the dress that caught my eye while I was on my mission with him and Kakuzu. It was mostly white with shimmering blue thread at the seams and a lacey design at the top, above the chest.

"Don't worry about it," he said nonchalantly, not even bothering to take his eyes away from the beaded necklace in his hand.

"I can't believe you actually got this for me, you must have went all the way back to that village. Thank you so much, Hidan!" I said happily as I continued to study the intricacy of the seemingly simple dress—the shine of the thread, the design of the lace, the crease of the drawstring at the waist. It was simply beautiful.

"Well like I said, don't worry about, it was on the way and it's not like I paid for the fuckin thing."

My face went sour, "You stole this?"

"Does it matter?" he retorted, finally bringing his eyes to mine.

"Well yeah, kind of. I'm not wearing this if you stole it." I said adamantly, my hand now on my hip as I waited for his response.

"Fine then don't wear it, I don't really give a fuck," His voice raised and the anger flashed in his eyes that I had become far too familiar with for it to scare me anymore.

"Fine!" I shouted as I threw it at him before tearing out of the bed and stomping towards the door.

"Oh god…" I murmured as I caught myself against the corner of the bed, my balance leaving me and my head spinning lightly in response to my sudden movement after being restricted to a bed for two days.

"What the fuck are you doing now? I thought you were leaving," Hidan's voice came at me through my haze, but just barely. I held up a hand to him, unable to produce anything comprehensible at the moment. Everything blurred and reduced to areas of light as I tried to focus on simply standing. I couldn't. My knees hit the ground first, followed by my knuckles cracking against the stone floor.

"For the love of Jashin…" I heard Hidan grumble vaguely. His body was warm as I felt his grip beneath my arm and torso, pulling me to my feet and dragging me back to the bed. The spots began to fade once I was laid across it, and Hidan's figure finally began to take form. His rich wine eyes shone down at me, I focused on them until my vision cleared completely.

"You're too much of a pussy to handle moving around right now so for everyone's sake just stay put," He ordered.

"Could you be _nice_ for once in your life?" I retorted defensively.

"Sure. I'll be nice once you shut the hell up. Deal?"

"Tch," I scoffed and folded my arms across my chest, eyes averted to the wall. Hidan groaned.

"Okay, okay. What do you need? Water? I'll get you some fucking water." He seemed belligerent as he stomped from the room before I even had the chance to say I wasn't thirsty, although when he came in with the cup full of water—beads glistening and dripping down the sides of the glass—it suddenly looked very appealing to me.

"Here," He said miserably as he shoved it towards me.

"Thanks…" I took it and began gulping it down, surprising even myself with how thirsty I was. It made sense really, after being asleep for two days and such.

"Oi… you make that shirt look a lot better than Deidara does," Hidan said suddenly as I was mid-gulp. I practically spewed the cup's contents all over in response.

"Could you _not_? I'm trying to control my gag reflex and you're making it very difficult." This, he could only laugh at.

"I was being sarcastic. You actually look like hell if you were wondering." I rolled my eyes and muttered, "I wasn't, but thanks anyway."

"Any time," he flashed me that smile of his. Again, I rolled my eyes.

"Izumi, you're awake!" Deidara suddenly burst into the room, nearly ripping the door from its hinges. I couldn't help but giggle at his beaming expression. He had that new mother glow going for him. Why? I don't know, he just did.

"Hey don't you know how to knock, douchebag?" Hidan started yelling before I had the chance to greet Deidara.

"What do I need to knock for, asshole? What the hell could you possibly be doing that requires privacy, especially with Izumi in here?" Deidara narrowed his eyes, clearly annoyed.

"Well…" Hidan trailed off and raised an eyebrow devilishly, and not without a slight head nod in my direction. Hidan was horribly naïve if he thought I wouldn't catch on.

"Hey!" I yelled, although not nearly as loud as Deidara.

"Yeah, like you could get a girl like her, un!"

"You don't think I would have a chance? Tch, you're one to talk! She's wearing your clothes right now because you're such a woman yourself!" Hidan blared back, both of them subconsciously puffing their chests up like apes fighting over a potential mate. Meanwhile I sat on the bed with a deadpan look, knowing anything I said would take the back burner to the two "alpha males" squabbling over trivialities. It was amusing, embarrassing, eye-opening, entertaining, the list could go on.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, she looks a lot better in them than I do, un."

"I did notice, I even told her that!" Hidan's arms were thrown in the air at this point as the men began closing the space between them. Hidan was much taller of course, but Deidara still managed to hold his own against him. I felt awkward. Were they fighting over me? Couldn't they find something better to argue about? Not to boost their egos or anything, but neither of them were half bad looking. It didn't make sense to fight over someone like me when there were so many other girls much more interesting and beautiful. Whatever.

I interjected, "You said you were being sarcastic!"

"Details! And shut up!" he snapped, although not tearing his eyes from Deidara. That would show weakness.

"Don't tell her to shut up!" Deidara ordered, his hands clenched tightly at his sides, knuckles paling as the skin stretched taut.

"Don't tell me what to do, Barbie," Hidan shot back, giving him a dangerous glower. Deidara threw the first punch, of that I am sure. But after that it was difficult for me to decipher what was going on. I sat on the bed screaming at the two to knock it off while they just beat the shit out of each other, wrestling in every position on the rocky floor. But the thing that really got me was, even with all my screaming and pleas for them to stop, the only thing that caused them to pry apart was a soft clearing of the throat that came from the doorway.

"Is there a problem here?" Pein asked flatly. It wasn't meant to be answered, just a means of separating the two _boys_. I couldn't really call them men at that point.

"No…" They both said simultaneously under their breath.

"You can leave," Pein said while looking at the two and motioning to the door with a slight nod of his head. I shrank into the bed with the hopes that if I sat still enough, he wouldn't be able to see me. I saw that in a movie once, but I'm pretty sure it only works on dinosaurs…

Both of them shot me a quick glance, which was a little reassuring, before leaving the room. Pein's eyes then fell on me and I flinched at the harshness of the grey, sharp as steel, yet dull as slate.

"I see you're finally awake," His voice as dull as the sheen over his eyes. Wow, what an amazing observation. Truly impressive.I thought about suggesting a career in detective work to Pein, but decided maybe now wasn't the best time for sarcasm.

I sighed before answering, "Yeah."

"Care to tell me what happened?" He asked. It wasn't a question really, just a politely stated demand. And I most certainly obliged, telling him everything that happened on the mission with Deidara and Sasori from the time we encountered the manic giggling, to what I could remember of what took place during Orochimaru's jutsu over me.

"Well then that leaves one question," Pein began, pausing for dramatic effect, "how did he get your blood?"

I froze.

I was hoping he wouldn't ask that because it was the one thing I couldn't tell him the truth about. It had happened that night on the mission with Hidan and Kakuzu, the night and mission that all of us completely lied about to Pein in order to save my ass from being permanently detained within the man-cave. It's incredible how karma always comes back to screw me over.

"I… I don't know," I lied. I tried my best to look into his eyes but I felt uncomfortable, like he _knew_ how hard it was for me or something. I looked away and inwardly scolded myself for making my lie appear so obvious. I hoped he would overlook it.

"Interesting," was all he said before sending one last stone-walled gaze my way and taking his leave. A sigh of relief blew from me like gale force winds upon his exit. I couldn't tell if he believed me or not, but just being relieved of his stare was enough to put me at ease at that point.

"It just doesn't make sense though. How does he find you _every_ time? It should take longer to track someone down if they are traveling."

"I know Deidara, don't you think I've been wondering that too?" I asked with frustration as I flipped through the channels and shoved another piece of bagel in my mouth.

"Maybe there's a spy among us," Deidara said as he sent shifty eyes to prey on every other person in the room, finally landing upon Itachi in the end. Itachi didn't even look up to acknowledge such an accusation. Deidara continued to eye him suspiciously anyway.

"Oh stop, don't be ridiculous," I waved off the irrational theory. "It's Orochimaru, I'm sure he figured out some fancy way to track people with crazy efficiency."

"Yeah you're right…" Deidara mumbled almost disappointedly as he sunk into the couch a bit. I held back a smirk at his reaction. He only _wished_ it were Itachi's fault. Then he would finally have that justification he had been looking for in order to validate his utterly unreasonable loathing of the Uchiha.

"Izumi," I heard Kakuzu say in acknowledgement.

"Hey Kakuzu, what do you need?" I answered, knowing he wouldn't have said anything to me unless he wanted something. Of course.

"It's been a while since we've had a nice meal."

It was a beat-around-the-bush way of saying, "I'm hungry, cook food." I rolled my eyes, although not annoyed, more-so that I was expecting that.

"What are you in the mood for?"

Yeah I was home.

"Is there anything else I can do to please you, master?" I asked Kakuzu as everyone finished eating and began to retire to their own rooms. Apparently he didn't get my sarcasm when he answered, "I have a lot of dirty laundry under my bed."

I stared at him curtly before answering, "You're lucky I have laundry to do of my own… I guess I can throw yours in with mine."

"Speaking of which, you're not happy with the dress?" He questioned with slight undertones of irritation. I don't know why, it's not like he had to fork out any money for the damn thing.

"Hmph, I refuse to wear something that was acquired in such a crooked manner." I stated matter-of-factly as I took Kakuzu's dirty plate and began to wash it at the sink.

He looked at me, confused, so I sighed and continued to elaborate. "I don't exactly feel like supporting Hidan's habit of thievery by wearing it, no matter how much I like it." Suddenly Kakuzu began laughing, and not just a little giggle, but a legit belly laugh. A rare sight in the wild indeed.

"What's funny about that?" I asked, turning the water off and ringing my hands aggressively with a towel. He shook his head in amusement before asking, "Is that what he told you?" I stared at him skeptically, unsure of what exactly was going on.

"…Yes?" I answered in hopes he would tell me what he knew that I obviously didn't. I watched curiously as Kakuzu continued to chuckle softly beneath his breath while fumbling though one of his cloak pockets. Eventually he produced a small, white, piece of paper and slid it across the table to me. I looked to him, my eyebrows knitted, then to the paper.

"What is this?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded towards it so I just decided to pick it up and see for myself. I finally understood why Kakuzu was laughing. It was a receipt. The dress had been paid for in full…. But why would Hidan lie about that? I decided to leave that thought to dwell on later, I had laundry to do.

**Aww how cute, Hidan is embarrassed of being sweet XD At least that's how I imagined him hehe. Sorry for the slightly filler-ishness of this, it's going somewhere, I promise! Charity is a great thing. Please review :3 If I get a bunch I will update faster, obligation is flame beneath my ass :D**


End file.
